Have fun chasing me
by purpleface14
Summary: Tenten got makeover during summer break, and she’s getting all the attention from the boy population of the school. Neji’s thinking she’s the hottest girl he’s around now but will what he did in the pass make or break his chances with Tenten now?
1. who's the new babe

**Have fun chasing me.**

**Summary: Tenten got makeover during summer break, and she's getting all the attention from the boy population of the school. Neji's thinking she's the hottest girl he's around now but will what he did in the pass make or break his chances with Tenten now?**

**Author corner: didn't I say I might writing a new story? Yea I'm writing one. After three new one shots it's about time don't you think...idk how long this story will be it will probably be between 6 to idk how many chapter so…yea. But it will be great!**

**Regular couples apply.**

**Chapter1: who's the new babe?**

**-oooo-**

Ah yes, summers over. This was the time all parents rejoice in because they could get their lazy ass children back into a place called school. And high school, this was a place where some children called it hell and others called it heaven. High school a place of love, learning, laughing, broken hearts, relationships you know the normal things that goes into being a human. And this is the story a story of a girl who liked a guy but he didn't like her back and now that she's back he wants her but the question is will he get her?

--

"Is that Tenten?" a girl over to her friend.

"It can't be she's wearing a skirt!" the girl exclaimed.

"Shit man I'd tap that." A boy said. a couple more boys whistled at Tenten. Tenten just turned to them and winked.

Now I know you may be wondering who exactly is this Tenten, okay so you know that girl who everyone is talking about. Yeah that's her. Tenten Takashi, skirt loving, makeup wearing, priming queen. But she wasn't always like that, before summer break Tenten was your average tomboy but something changed her and that's something was Neji Hyuuga.

--

"Yo Hyuuga." Sasuke said giving Neji a low five.

"Uchiha." Neji said giving him a nod.

"Hi Neji" Two girls said in a seductive tone and giving him a wink.

He gave the girls a wink. "Morning ladies." The girls just giggled and walked off.

"Neji how was break?" Naruto asked leaning against the locker.

"It was okay…I met this babe and-" his sentence was cut short, when a brunette haired girl past him.

Meet Neji Hyuuga, one of Konoha high hottie. Along with his friends Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru. Long luscious chocolate hair which most girls envy, nice muscular body and always clean and cut. Yup he was your average pretty boy.

"Who's the new babe." He said eyeing the brunette who was talking to her friends.

The boys cocked their heads to the right. "That's no new babe." Shikamaru informed. Neji raised his eyebrow.

"Neji that's Tenten." Naruto said.

Neji stared in shock. "Tenten? It can't be" he said.

"Oh but it is." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji continued staring at the girl, there was no way in hell that could be Tenten…not tomboy Tenten who always wore either sweatpants or basketball shorts with t-shirts or tanks…this girl had on a blue miniskirt, with a pink wife beater and over it was a green tube top. And the Tenten last years always wore tennis this girl was wearing wedges. And she was looking mighty fine! She would be his; he decided and began walking over to her.

"Neji, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To talk to Tenten." He said.

"Really after what you did you really think she would want to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"She's probably forgotten all about that." He said.

"You had the girls in tears" Shikamaru stated.

"Details, details." Neji said brushing his friends off.

--

"Tenten you got everyone looking at you!" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten laughed. "Well it's only because of you guys." She said giving her friends a hug.

"Guys can you walk me to my locker?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." They said and walked off.

--

"Hey, hey wait…" Neji said taking hold of Tenten's wrist.

Tenten rolled her eyes and turned. "What do you want?"

"What that's all I get." He said letting her wrist go. Tenten folded her arms. "You walk right pass me and not even a good morning Neji."

"Um Tenten yo-" Sakura spoke.

"You guys go ahead this will only be a minute." She said

"So…" he said placing his thumb under her chin. Tenten stepped back. "How was your summer?"

Tenten only stared at him. "Why are you talking to me?" she questioned. "You made it pretty clear last year that you wanted nothing to do with me." She said.

"Why you remembering our bad times." He said eyeing from head to toe. 'I can't believe I fucked my chances with this.' He thought.

"Neji what you did hurt, I liked you a lot." She said.

-**Flash back-**

_The last bell had rung and school was over for the summer. Neji was by his locker and opened it, a small paper fluttered out. "What's this?" he asked and picked it up. He looked at the paper; it seemed to be a love letter. He looked at the name and sighed. "Alright come out I know you're out there." He said. Something knocked on the locker and Tenten came from behind it. Now this was the Tenten we all know and love. This was the old Tenten, she wore a grey sweatpants and a black wife beater along with white and black converse. "What is this?" he questioned._

"_My name is Tenten Takashi; I'd like you for three years and was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" She asked her face red as an apple._

_Neji smirked this never got old. "And what makes you think you're worthy enough od going out with me?" he asked._

_That stunned Tenten a bit. "I-um-I-" she stuttered._

"_That's right you're not." He said ripping the letter to pieces. "And if we were to go on a date, I'm sure you wouldn't be able o act like a girl." He said and walked off leaving Tenten there in tears._

_-_**End flashback-**

"Yeah... you like me." He said sliding his arm over her shoulder.

Tenten nudged it off. "No. liked, meaning you are my past." She said.

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg'**

The bell rang indicated indicating it was time for first period.

"Look I got to go." She said before walking off.

"I bet you're only doing this for me." He said loud enough for her to hear. He smirked when she stumbled over her two feet nearly causing her to fall. She didn't say anything though and kept walking. 'What she doesn't know is that we have the same first period class' he thought with a smirk before picking up his backpack.

**-ooooo-**

**-Period 1, life skills and health class-**

Thirty minutes into the class and the teacher had not arrived yet, so everyone was talking, sitting on the desk and just acting like they were in a fish market.

"I bet you the teacher is Kakashi." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Idiot everyone knows the teacher is Kakashi." Sasuke said. Naruto was about to say something a big box coming through the door caught his attention.

"Sorry I'm late kiddies… I had to pick this box up now please line up at the door." Kakashi said setting the box at the table.

Everyone started to mumble Kakashi was actually telling the truth for once.

"Okay don't act so surprise." He said. "This is the deal you will sit wear I place you." He said before calling out the names it was two per table. "Now every one look at your partner."

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. Hinata blushed.

Sasuke smirked and winked at Sakura, who winked back.

Ino looked at shikamaru who was sleeping and rolled her eyes.

Tenten slowly turned her head to Neji, who just blew her a kiss.

"Now…" Kakashi said placing a doll on each pair table. "They will be your partner for the entire term." He said. Gasps were heard. "And this." He said pointing at the baby doll. "Will be your baby."

Tenten slammed her head against the table.

-**ooooo0**

**Author corner: my new story! Like I said idk how long it will be, I will be asking you guys for help sometimes since I do not have this written out already like I had for what's with love. So please review and tell me if you want me to continue.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	2. look like we're stuck together

**Chapter 2- looks like we're stuck together.**

**Disclaimer: I left this out in the first chapter... hehe I do not own….**

**Author corner: thanks for the reviews and faves more people put me on their alert and fave list than reviewed... hmmm but I still got a good amount considering it's my first chapter so yeah. Now on to chapter two! **

**-ooooo-**

Groans and complaints filled the class. "Oh good you're thrilled." Kakashi said walking back to the box. "Now these are things that you need to know. You are not allowed to switch partners. Your baby." He picked up an extra doll. "Yeah this thing, its no regular doll. It cries, poops, urinates, eats, spit up and it also has a tape recorder inside." He paused for a moment. "Just so I know that you're not abusing the thing." He started to take files out of the box. "These are the packages." He said walking around the class and distributed them. "You must name the baby." He looked at Naruto." And no stupid names like ramen." He continued to distribute the packages. "These packages are for you to fill out with personal information, like you age, birthday and what not. You are to choose a job from the list given and with these jobs you are to write how you spend you're income, like a portion for bill. He explained giving the last package to Tenten. "Now any questions?" He looked around for two seconds. "Good. Oh and I almost forgot this is your grade for the entire grade twelve year, there will be no extra credit and I will be doing weekly checks." He said seriously. "So if you don't want to do it then touch cookies it's your grade not mine."

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"How are we supposed to watch over the baby together if we are only together at school?" she asked.

"I was going to wait until the bell rang to keep it a surprise. Anyway you will be sleeping at each others houses for the next three months." He said.

"What!" the class yelled.

Kakashi cleaned his ear out with his pinky finger and flipped the next page of his book. "Are you done, look your parents already singed the agreement before you came into the twelfth grade. They know what is about to happen, so if you want you can switch between houses I guess."

--

"This cannot be happening." Tenten said knocking her head against the table repeatedly. The baby giggled.

"Well what do you know the thing can laugh." Neji said before looking at Tenten. "Shit!" he said before sliding a towel under Tenten's forehead.

"What is this?" Tenten asked turning her head to look at Neji.

"We don't want you to mess bruise that pretty little forehead of yours." He said moving his finger to poke it.

Tenten growled at him.

Neji pulled back his finger. "Ooh feisty I like that in a woman."

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg'**

"Everyone come and pick up a baby bag and car seat." Kakashi announced.

Before Tenten could tell Neji anything, he was already out the door leaving her there with the baby bag, her back pack, the baby and the car seat. "When I get my hands on Neji I'll-"

"-rub him all over…'cause he's a fine hunk of man right there, yes he is." Neji said imitating Tenten by the side of the door.

"What the hell is your problem!" Tenten yelled struggling with all the stuff. "If you think I'm doing this by my self you have a next thing coming." She said folding her arms.

"You done?" he asked.

"No, now help me!" she said.

"Okay, okay." He said picking up her back pack. The baby started crying. "Look what you did." He said looking at the doll.

"I didn't do crap." She said bending over to pick up the doll, giving Neji a nice view of her jeans covered ass. Which of course Neji let out a low whistle. "Look it only wanted to be picked up." She said turning to him. "That reminds me, what are we going to name it?" she asked.

Neji thought for a moment. "Neji junior."

"No way in hell I'm naming our baby after you!" she exclaimed.

"Our baby I like that sound of that." He said. "Maybe… we should partake in the dance of the forbidden and make one of our own." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Tenten flicked him on the forehead. The baby giggled. "Aw so you like when I inflict pain on your retarded father." She said looking at the doll.

"Dammit that hurt." Neji said holding his forehead.

"No cursing around that baby." She said. "Now what about the name Kisho."

Neji shrugged. "It sounds decent."

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg'**

"What class do you have next, we'll have to make a schedule to see who takes the baby where." Neji said.

"I have chemistry."

"I got that to, so that's two classes I got with my wife." He said smirking.

"I'm not your wife." Tenten said.

"Ah but Tenten I do not plan to have a baby out of wedlock."

Tenten fought the blush that was coming. "Lets go." She said taking the baby bag and baby with her. Neji just smirked and followed.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast; they didn't do any work considering it was the first day of school and all. Pretty soon it was lunch.

--

**-Cafeteria-**

Tenten was sitting at a table with her friends and was now feeding Kisho a bottle.

"This project bites." Ino said resting the baby car seat on the table. "I got a partner who's always sleeping."

"You just have to show him whose boss Ino." Tenten said.

"Naruto's not a bad partner….he actually volunteered to take the baby for lunch." Hinata said.

"Sasuke's not bad…he's just perverted." Sakura said.

"And you like that." All the girls said. Before they broke into laughter.

"Time to burp Kisho!" Tenten said happily.

"So…Tenten we noticed how Neji's all over you now." Ino said slyly.

"He's only all over me because of this makeover." Tenten said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "But I don't care 'cause I would never go with him."

The girls all looked at each other. "Tenten…three years is hard to give up its okay if you still like him."

"Look can we just drop this subject… I have a basketball meeting." She said getting up.

--

"I thank Kakashi for this project." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked around. "'Cause this is an excuse for me to get close to Sakura and I mean close and personal if you catch my drift." He said smirking.

"Ah…" all the boys said.

"God point Uchiha, but I'm slowly trying to ease my self back into Tenten's life." Neji said stretching. "You know how girls are; hurt them once and they need to heal."

"So I see you took a liking to the new Tenten." Shikamaru said.

"Who the hell hasn't?" Neji said, "The whole boy population likes the girl, well except you guys." Neji informed. Neji looked to his left. "Dammit Naruto stop trying to feed the doll noodles. It's fake."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a baby like Naruto the second" Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

Both Shikamaru and Neji rolled their eyes.

"So Neji what you going to do when the basketball teams see's the new her?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll let them try to make a pass at her, but you see I have an advantage… a three year advantage." He said smirking. "Trust me by the end of these three months I'll be close to Tenten…all close and personal." He said lying, he knew Tenten wasn't like that but they didn't know that and besides he had an image to keep. The guys all smirked and bumped fist. "Speaking of the apple in my eyes." Neji said loud enough for Tenten, who was walking towards them to hear.

"Why the hell are you talking about me Hyuuga?" Tenten asked.

Neji just grinned. "I can't talk about my love."

"I'm not your love." She said. "Here." She handed Kisho to him. "I have a basketball meeting and don't break him." She said before walking off.

"So… you're going to have her by the end of this project?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shook his head "She loves me."

--

-**Basketball meeting-**

"Sorry I'm late guys... I forgot" Tenten said walking in the boy locker room. She was the only girl allowed in there because she was the only girl to make the boys basketball team. All the boys head turned to he girl.

"Whoa, whoa…" the captain Kiba Inuzuka said getting out of his seat and walking over to Tenten. "Sorry babe only men allowed in here." He said checking her out.

'Men my ass.' Tenten thought. "Kiba it's me."

"Me who?" Kiba asked.

"Tenten."

All the boys' jaws dropped. "Damn…." They said dragging the word out for emphasize. Soon they crowded around her.

"It's really you Tenten?" Kiba asked.

"You want me to kick your ass in a game." She said smirking. Everyone rolled their eyes it was her.

"Baby got back!" one of the boys said causing Tenten to blush.

"Forget the back, baby got front!" The next one said. Kiba could only shake his head in agreement damn Tenten was fine as hell.

"You guys are so…ugh. I've always been like this." Tenten said folding her arms.

"Yeah well those baggy clothes didn't do shit for you." A boy named Raiyo said.

"Okay boys and Tenten take a seat." Coach Asuma said.

The boys grumbled but took a seat anyway.

"Hey, not so fast." Kiba said taking her hand. "You really look great." He slowly slid his hand up to her shoulder. "Maybe we could…-"

"Inuzuka, Takashi! I said take a seat." Asuma said.

"Yes sir." They said before running to the seats.

--

'**Brrriiinnggggg'**

Rang the last bell ending the first day of school. Tenten was putting the last book into her locker and closed the door. She gasped at what she saw in front of her. "Dammit Neji don't do that." She said.

Neji only grinned. "Sorry love didn't mean to scare you…and" he tapped her nose. "Your just cursed in front of the baby… you deserve a punishment."

"Don't call me love, and friggen spank me if you want." She said picking up the baby and walked off.

Neji picked up her backpack. "As much as I would love to rest my hand on your beautiful behind. That would be indecent for the baby's eyes to see."

"I was being sarcastic." She said.

"And that's what I love about you." He said. "More important matters….my house or yours."

Tenten stopped walking. "Excuse me."

"My little pervert stop thinking nasty… Kakashi said we have to sleep at each others house, so who house first?" He asked grinning.

"Take that look of your face…and I guess my house first." She mumbled.

"Great… so you need a ride right?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good…" he said pressing the button on his key alarm, causing the car lights to blink. "Hope this is to your standards." He said showing off his stone green Lincoln Navigator.

"This car is smoking." Tenten admitted.

"Glad you like it." Neji said opening the back trunk and putting their bags in. "Now get in the jeep." He said before opening his door.

--

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" Tenten scolded. That was the third time Neji tried to rest his hand on her thigh.

"I was only going to turn the radio on." He lied. Tenten had always caught him not matter how many times he tried to make move.

"Turn left at the next corner." She said. He did so. "It's the yellow and green apartment right there." She said.

"Ah so this is where my love lives." He said pulling into the driveway.

"Even though you're a complete bonehead, thanks for the ride." She said taking her backpack out of the back trunk.

"Uh aren't you forgetting something?" he asked looking at the baby.

"Nope…spend this time and bond with your son." She said.

"I'll be back soon…don't miss me to much." He said pulling out the driveway.

"If your break the baby I'll kill you!" She shouted as he drove away. She pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. Her phone rang. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hey it's me…" the caller said.

**-oooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: second chapter! Hoped you liked it… can you guess who the caller is the first person to guess right and I'll write a one shot for you. So tell me what you think of the new Tenten and the ooc Neji! Personally I like him like this. Once again thanks for the review and review please.**

**Review! And if you haven't already check out my other stories.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	3. getting flirty and it still hurts

**Chapter 3: getting flirty and it still hurts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: reviews! Oh my lovely reviews they make me so happy when I have the blues. Thanks for all the favs and stuff, I'm wondering something do you people like Neji/Tenten more than Sasuke/Sakura. Just wondering. I'd just like to tell you people that I've never been to Starbucks (just wanted to say that because it is mentioned in this chapter and I don't want you guys to believe that I actually tasted what ever I'm suggesting …so if it does taste bad not my fault lol) before Anyway read on!**

**-ooooooo-**

"Hey Kiba." She said resting her bag on the floor. "What's up?" she asked making herself comfortable on the couch.

"I didn't see you after the meeting and I wanted to…you know talk." She heard him say.

Tenten blushed, sure being a tomboy meant being around boy a lot but boys only saw her as a friend and not flirt with her like they did with other girls.

"We're talking now right?" she asked.

She heard Kiba chuckle. "Yeah…but I want to see you."

Tenten blushed more.

"How about I pick you up, we could get Starbucks or something."

"Okay!" She said excitedly, and then realizing she sounded to excited. "I mean cool."

"Okay so I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes." He said.

"Bye." Tenten said hanging up. "Yay!" she squealed dancing all the way to her room. "I have a date." She paused. "Sort of and it's with Kiba!" She paused again. "Who got fine over the summer." She said looking in a closet for something to wear.

It was true this Kiba was not the stud we all know right now. Before he had joined the basketball, he was your regular acne faced teen but as soon as he joined the basketball team he had bulked up a bit and it looked like he was working out over the summer to because now he was acne free and had a nice caramel tan and a nice four pack, which Tenten didn't know about yet. He was second in command of the school, right after Neji and his friends.

Tenten chose to wear a purple and green plaid Bermuda shorts, with purple collar shirt top, green accessories and flip flops. She left her hair out and put on clear lip gloss. As soon as she was done the door bell had rang. She walked out of her room and answered he door and came face to face with Kiba. He wore black cargo pants and a white collar shirt.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, let me just lock up." She said grabbing the keys off the table. 'Wait isn't Neji coming soon.' She thought, he never really did give her a time. 'I'll just put the key under the mat, hope he looks there.' With that thought out of her mind she walked out the door with Kiba and placed the key under the mat, they both went into Kiba's black b.m.w. and drove off.

--

**-10 minutes later-**

"Tenten open up!"

There was no answer.

"Tenten!"

Still no answer.

"A key has to be here." There was a paused. "Aha!"

--

**-Starbucks-**

"I'll have the Mocha Frappuccino please." Tenten said ordering.

"And I'll have the iced vanilla latté." Kiba said. The cashier nodded telling them the price which Kiba paid for. A couple minutes later their drinks were blended and they took a seat close to the window.

"So…"Tenten said taking a sip of her drink. "You wanted to talk."

"Yeah…after coach yelled at us I didn't get to say what I wanted but I guess that's okay 'cause I'm doing it right now."

"You wanted to hang out?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, we didn't get to see each other that much over the summer." He said playing with the straw. "I sort of missed you…"

--

'**Ding dong' **rang the door bell. Neji growled, he had been standing out side of the apartment for a good ten minutes now. **'Ding dong' **he pressed the door bell again, was the girl deaf or something.

"Coming!" He heard from inside. Finally. "Sorry I didn't come earlier I was in the shower." He smirked so Tenten was in the shower…he heard the door handle shake taking him out of his thoughts, the door opened and he blinked.

"You're not Tenten." He said staring at her dark haired girl who had blue eyes and was wrapped in a towel.

"And you're not the pizza guy."

"Damn right I'm not." He said. "The names Neji."

The girl gasp, frightening him a bit. "You're Neji?" she said looking at him from head to toe. He smirked. She clicked her teeth "Tenten doesn't have bad taste after all…"

"So I'm not at the wrong door…. So you are?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm Megumi, Tenten's room mate" she said smiling. "So come on in." She said, taking one of his bags…causing the towel to slip a bit. Neji grinned.

"Don't mind if I do."

--

**-Starbucks-**

"I'm having a party this Friday, you know as to say our real good bye's to summer before the teachers give us to much work." Kiba said slowly moving his hands toward hers. She saw this but acted like she didn't. "So…I'm wondering you want to come?" he asked placing his hands on hers.

Tenten blushed. "I'd like that."

--

**-The apartment-**

"So you're in college." Neji said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah…it's my second year." Megumi said coming out of her room. She was now dressed in a pink spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts. Neji watched her as she made her way over to the couch. "So why are you here exactly?" she asked.

He looked over at the baby doll, which was supposedly 'sleeping'. "That thing." He said.

"Ah I see the baby project." Megumi said. Neji nodded. The door bell rang. "Okay so I'm guessing that this is the pizza guy." She said getting up. She came back within minutes. "It was." She said bringing in a pizza box. "I guess I should wait for Tenten to come back."

"So what do you do for fun?" Neji asked.

"Hmm…clubbing, hiking, shopping… and more college stuff I guess." She said sitting back on the couch. "What about you?"

Neji smirked oh this was going to be fun.

--

**-Kiba and Tenten-**

"Remember when I first joined the team?" Kiba asked trying to break the silence. He was driving Tenten back her apartment.

"Yeah I used to kick your ass so hard back then…now you're actually a threat." She said giggling.

"I wasn't that bad." He said.

She laughed. "Yeah you were, you were so scrawny, but I guess you've been working out over the summer 'cause you got muscles like I don't know what." She said blushing a bit.

"The summer wasn't bad for you either…you totally changed from cute tomboy to sexy words can't even describe" he said in a flirty tone.

Tenten hit him lightly. "You even became a major flirt!"

He stopped at a red light. "So is it working?" he asked.

"Is what working?" she asked.

"My flirting." He said pressing the gas peddle.

Tenten blushed. "Maybe…"

**--**

**-Apartment-**

"Wow…" Megumi said breathlessly.

Neji smirked. "Never made out with a college girl before." He said wiping the edge of his lips.

"You sure about that because of all the guys I've kissed you're the best." Megumi said fixing herself on Neji lap.

Neji smirked once again. "I've had my share of kisses and make out sessions."

"I could believe that." She said licking her lips.

"Want a round two?" he asked.

"You know it." She said before capturing his lips.

--

'Wonder if Neji's home.' Tenten thought.

"So I guess this is your stop." Kiba said.

"Yeah it is, I had fun." She said.

"Yeah me to." He said.

She got of the car. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be looking out for you. Bye." He said pulling out the drive way.

"Bye" She said giving a small wave. She smiled all the way to her door. "Hmmm…" she hummed bending down to look under the mat. She found the key gone. "So I guess he's in there." She turned the door knob and found it unlocked.

--

Meanwhile Neji and Megumi was really into there make out session and when I say into they were having the sloppy make out session not just the gentle kind. There was hair pulling, neck biting, humping make out session. So basically it was your average dry sex. You know sex with clothes on.

Water splashing on the floor separated the two wild teens. They separated looking at the source of the noise. "U-um I'm sorry…I-it's just-I mean excuse me." Tenten said before quickly walking to her room.

"Shit" Both Neji and Megumi said at the same time.

--

-**Tenten room-**

Tenten slid against the door. 'It still hurts…' she thought. 'Even though I got this stupid make over…he still likes other girls, he's nothing but a stupid play boy and I need to remember that.' She got up. 'I need to get Neji out of my life for good, I-I need to stop liking him.'

-

She came out of her room to come face to face with Neji and Megumi.

"That back there Tenten…I'm so sorry." Megumi apologized.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize, I'm totally fine with it." Tenten said flashing a small smile. "I mean at least you guys know each other right."

Neji was about to say something when the doll started crying.

"Well the baby calls." Tenten said avoiding his eyes. He followed her.

"I'll help." He said from behind her.

"N-no it's fine I got it." She said taking out a diaper, bottle and the baby." She turned around and bumped into Neji causing the bottle to drop.

"I got it." Neji said bending down to pick it up.

"N-no I got it." She said bending down.

Their hands touched, she looked up to meet his eyes. 'I need to stop liking him but some how I don't think I can.'

**-oooooo-**

**Author corner: heehhe how do you guys like it, a bunch of you gave weird guesses as to who the caller would be…Itachi? lol where did he come from. Lee? Anyway please review! Next chapter, Tenten and Neji forgot to fill out the package and wake up in the middle of the night to do it! Lol, okay it doesn't sound funny but it will be I mean with a cranky Tenten and Neji who knows what will happen. And what's up with Kiba and Tenten will Neji be jealous? You'll find all this out in the next chapter!**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	4. can we start over?

**Chapter 4: can we start over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: thanks for the reviews they come in so fat you know…mind that it is still early in the chapter I have to admit that one review got my heart…blah, yeah I admit the Neji's nothing but an ass whole right now but mind that we were only on the third chapter but I got what you were saying. So hopefully this chapter does something... read away!**

**-oooooooooooo-**

Kakashi wasn't playing when he said, that this was no normal doll. The doll 'woke up' every two hours like a real baby would do. Around two in the morning the baby had started crying once again and it was now Neji's turn to take care of its needs.

He rolled off the couch; of course Tenten would not allow him to sleep in her room.

"Damn doll." He mumbled and trudged slowly his way to Tenten's room. The room was dark, he could make out Tenten sleeping in her bed but where was the damn doll. "Shit…" he said in pain, he had found the doll but knocked his toe against the car seat.

"Neji?" Tenten yawned.

"I'm only in here to take care of the doll." He said. He heard her shifting in the bed.

"Want me to help?" she asked.

"What ever makes you happy." He said trying to look through the baby bag for a bottle.

Tenten got out of the bag. "It would be easier if you woul- ahh!" she said slipping on something.

"You okay?" he said walking over to the light to cut it on.

"Yeah I just slipped on this package." She said.

"Aha! Found the bottle" he said giving it to the doll. "Wait did you say package?" he asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"That's not the package for Kakashi is it?"

Tenten looked at it. "This is do today isn't it?" Neji shook his head yes. "This thing has like thirty pages and ten essays how are we going to do this in five hours.

--

"What kind of job you want?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." Neji said.

"Just look at the least."

"I'm tired I have no time to read." He said lying on her floor. "Just give me the fourth job." He said.

"So you want to be a stripper." Tenten said in a dry tone.

"That's not there." He said.

"Did you forget who our teacher is that is there."

He thought for a moment. "I would make a good stripper…"

"Pick a next job."

"Okay fine….is lawyer on the list?" he asked. She shook her head. "I'll be that."

"So you want to be a lawyer?"

"I guess, my dad owns a lawyer firm so…"

--

"Neji?" Tenten said. They had decided to split the essays up. She didn't hear anything a looked over the bed to find Neji sleeping. "Dammit Neji wake up I'm here doing all the work!" she screamed throwing a pillow at him.

"What, what happened." He said groggily. Tenten burst out laughing. "What!"

"You have ink on your face." She said in between laughing.

--

"Shut the damn doll up!" Neji said. It was about four in the morning and they were almost done.

"I'm trying!" Tenten said rocking the baby.

"Just give me it." He said.

"No I can do it."

"Just give me the doll!" he said walking over to her.

"I can-" Tenten was silence by Neji falling on her. "Neji…." She wheezed. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry." He said kneeling over her. "Kisho okay?" he said.

Tenten gasp.

"What!"

"That's the first time you said his name." she said.

"Will you guys keep it down?" Megumi said coming into the room. "It's like four in the morning and-" She looked at the two, Neji was on his knees behind Tenten and Tenten was on all fours over the baby but she didn't see the doll. "I'm not even going to ask." She said and walked out.

Both Neji and Tenten blushed at their position.

--

Morning came soon enough. And Both Neji and Tenten were snoring away on the Tenten's bedroom floor.

A knock came at the door and Megumi came in. "You two better wake up or else you'll be late for school!" She sang.

"What time is it?" Tenten asked getting up.

"Seven o'clock…I've made pancakes so hurry up and get dressed."

--

The two was already dressed and was now eating breakfast.

"Tenten I'm so sorry about yesterday." Megumi whispered to Tenten who was sitting at the counter, while Neji was sitting at the table.

"I already said it was okay."

"Yeah but I still feel bad I mean I don't know, Neji's very persuasive…but I broke girl code I know you still like him and-"

"I forgive you. Your like a sister to me I can't stay, mad at you forever." Tenten said smiling.

"Thanks girlie." Megumi said hugging Tenten.

Neji cleared his throat. "If I can't join this hug fest I suggest we go to school now." He said.

"Well, see you later." Tenten said. She picked up the car seat and the doll and headed opened the door to come face to face with Kiba. "Kiba?"

"Hey Tenten, I figured you need a ride." He said smiling.

"I'd like-"

"She's with me." Neji said from behind the girl.

"Um…Tenten? Is there something I'm missing?" Kiba asked.

"Ah…no, he's just my partner for life skill class." Tenten said. "See" she said lifting the baby car seat.

"Oh I see." He said. "So about the ride?"

"I-"

"I already told you she's with me." Neji said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I think that's for Tenten to decide." Kiba said.

"Yeah and before you interrupted." She said looking at Neji. "I was going to say I'd like that Kiba." She said.

Kiba smirked. "Then shall I take your backpack to the car."

"You shall." She said picking it up off the floor and giving it to him. "Hope you don't mind Kisho." She said looking at the doll.

"Not a problem." He said taking the car seat from her hands.

"Bye Megumi!" Tenten said from inside Kiba's car and they drove off.

Megumi walked behind Neji and gave off a low whistle. "Tenten does not have bad taste at all."

Neji growled and yanked his bag off the floor and walked to his jeep.

"I sense I love triangle!" she sang to her self.

--

-**School-**

"Thanks for the ride." Tenten said getting out the car.

"Not a problem, I like spending time with you even if it's just a simple drive to school." He said. Taking the car seat out the car.

Tenten blushed. "I-"

"Tenten!" Ino shouted. Tenten turned around to see her friends waving at her. She turned back and smiled at Kiba. "My friends…"

"I'll walk you to them." He said, taking her bag.

--

'I can't believe she chose him over me.' Neji thought pulling into the school parking lot. His fist tightened around the steering wheel when he saw Kiba and Tenten walking over to her friends. "Kiba Inuzuka…huh prepare for battle."

--

"I guess I'll talk to you later." Kiba said.

"Yeah…I guess we'll talk later." Tenten said shyly. He gave her a smile and walked into the school.

"I guess I'll talk to later." Ino mimicked Kiba.

Sakura batted her eye lashes. "Yeah I guess we'll talk later." She said mimicking Tenten.

Hinata laughed. While Tenten blushed.

"So what's up with you and Kiba?" Ino asked nudging the girl side.

"Nothings up we just started talking…" she said.

"Something happened yesterday didn't it, something you're not telling us." Sakura said.

"Okay…we went to Starbucks and you know talked." She said leaving out the details that Kiba flirted with her, because if she told them that there would be never ending questions. "Hinata where's your baby?"

She sighed. "Naruto's got him; he hasn't let the thing down from since we got it."

Ino grinned. "And Shikamaru actually volunteered to take Ami away."

Speaking of the boys where's Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know…I got a ride with Kiba…so…" Tenten said shrugging.

"Morning babe." Sasuke said giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whined.

"What they're going to have to get used to it." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"I haven't even told them yet." She said blushing.

Ino gasped. "Shut up! You guys are so not going out."

They both nodded. "You know we've been spending time with each other over the summer… he just asked me yesterday."

Ino was about to say something but she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Here you go." Shikamaru said smiling.

Before Ino could say anything the bell rang.

--

"Okay, so how was everyone's first night with the baby!" Kakashi asked.

All of the students groaned. He just smiled, was Kakashi actually enjoying their torture?

"So I hope you finished the packages." He said starting to collect them.

Tenten looked in her bag. "I don't have it… you got it right?"

Neji looked in his bag. "I thought you had it."

"Well I-"

"Ahem…you're the last so package please." Kakashi said.

Tenten gave off a nervous laugh. "Funny thing…we-" Tenten was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kakashi walked over to the door and opened it.

"Megumi!" Tenten said.

"Oh good I'm at the right class." Megumi said walking inside.

"Tenten you know this young woman?" Kakashi asked.

Tenten walked up to the front of the class. "She's my roommate."

"I just came here to drop this off." Megumi said showing the package. "You two left it on the table." She said giving Kakashi the package.

"You can take your seat now Tenten." Kakashi said taking the package from Megumi. Tenten did as she was told. Kakashi looked Megumi in the eyes. "She's really lucky to have a friend like you." He said turning on his charm.

Megumi felt her face get warm. "She's like a little sister to me."

"Ah I see…" Kakashi said.

"W-well um I have to go." She said walking out the door but not before giving him a wink.

He turned to the class. "Excuse me for one moment please." He said before closing the door after him.

"What just happened…?" Tenten said.

--

The next two periods went by fast and it was now time for Literature.

"I'd like every one to pair up please." Kurenai said.

Tenten felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see no one there. Then she heard the chair scrape against the floor which was on the side of her. "Hey…" Kiba said sitting down beside's her. "Partners?" he asked.

Tenten shook her head. "Sure."

"Okay so partners chosen." Kurenai said looking around. "Okay in one week I want you and your partner to pick a scene from the play I'm going to give you and you'll be presenting it in front of the class."

"Sounds easy." Kiba whispered.

"Here you go." Kurenai said giving them the paper with the name of play they would be doing.

Tenten opened the paper. "Romeo and Juliet…"

--

**-Lunch-**

Neji slammed his tray on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I've made a real important decisions." He said sitting down.

"Which would be?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm giving up my reputation as the playboy of konoha high." He said.

"What!" Naruto said with surprise.

"You heard me." He said looking at them. "Yesterday I made out with Tenten's room mate."

"The hot girl who came in class this morning?" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah…she's a college babe, but that's beside the point. Tenten caught us and she was really hurt." He said. "And I felt this weird feeling, all I know is I don't want to hurt her again and I'm ready to show Tenten that I can be a nice guy and not just a pervert."

"Sounds like some one has a crush." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut it."

--

"So what act you want to do?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know…there's so many good scenes I can't choose." Tenten said eating a grape.

"Close your eyes and pick one." Kiba suggested.

"Okay." Tenten said and closed her eyes. She ran her finger up and down the page with the list of acts.

"Stop."

She did as she was told and opened her eyes.

"So what'd you pick?" he asked.

"Scene three act five."

"Okay now write down the pages from the scene and I'll choose what page we do." She did what she was told. "Now let see." He said taking a paper out the scrap. He looked at the page number and turned through the book.

"So what are we doing?" Tenten asked.

"Looks like we're doing the kissing scene." He said.

Tenten threw a grape at him, which he caught in his mouth. "Be serious."

He winked at her. "I am…" he said showing her the book.

--

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg'**

That was the last bell indicating that the school day was over.

"I have soccer practice today…so I guess we'll start this literature thing tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

"Tomorrows fine." Tenten said.

"Okay so tomorrow!" He said before running off.

"You ready to go." Neji said from behind Tenten.

"Yeah." She said.

They walked to the jeep in silence and placed there stuff inside. They got into the front seats.

"So when ever you're ready to leave." Tenten said rubbing her hands against her jeans.

Neji stayed quiet for a moment.

"Neji is s-"

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He said. "And I'm sorry for hurting you last year. I was stupid to say those mean things to you, so forgive me."

Tenten was stunned, was Neji Hyuuga apologizing to her. "Neji I don't know what to say."

"I just want you to know that I'm really sorry for what I did and I would like to know if we could start over." He said.

"I don't know…"

"I've given up my play boy ways…I just want us to be friends."

"Friends sound nice…" she said giving in.

"So…we're friends?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"I have a clean reputation?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Well then… Hi I'm Neji Hyuuga and you are." He said.

"I'm Tenten Takashi…nice to meet you." She said giving him a smile.

-**oooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: hope you guys like it! And I will be putting that one shot out for the winner who guessed the caller soon! I'm just really busy (I hate working). So please review! I have no idea what I'm doing for the next chapter so if you got idea's I'll see what I can do. Oh and Megumi is not a whore! Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	5. the start of war

**Chapter 5: the start of war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: hello! Thanks for all the reviews. Um I was going to update yesterday but then we had a family thing and yeah…I don't really have much to say so um if you haven't check out my new Tenten/Neji one shot 'talk about embarrassing' I think all you Tenten/Neji fans will just love it and now read on!**

**-oooooooo-**

The week went on pretty fast and it was now Friday, the first week of school had ended and it was now officially the weekend.

A popcorn soared threw the air and hit a certain brunette haired girl. "Hey!" she said.

Neji only chuckled. "You were spacing out." He said taking a big handful of popcorn and ate some. "Now answer my question."

As you can see their new friendship, was starting out alright.

Neji rolled his eyes. "You asked me to play this game…and then you don't even pay attention." He said shaking his head. They were playing twenty questions. "What's your most recent embarrassment moment?" he asked.

Tenten blushed. "Do I have to tell you?"

"My turn to ask the questions and yes you do." He said smirking.

Tenten grabbed a pillow of the couch and mumbled something in it.

"What was that?" Neji asked pulling the pillow away from her.

"Its…wh-"

'**ding dong'**

"I'll get it!" Tenten said hopping of the couch.

"Don't think I forgot that you still need to answer." Neji said following her.

-

Tenten opened the door to see Kiba.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey your practice finished already?" she asked.

Kiba nodded.

Neji stopped behind Tenten. Kiba looked up at him. It's been the same thing ever since Kiba and Tenten practiced for literature. Tenten would go to answer the door and Kiba would greet her. Neji would come behind her and glare at Kiba and Kiba would do the same and glare back.

"Come in lets get to practicing." She said walking backwards and bumped into Neji. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist. "Um Neji…" Tenten said confused.

He broke his glare with Kiba and looked at her. "Just making sure you don't fall." He said letting her go and walked into another room of the apartment.

Tenten looked at Kiba who still wasn't in the apartment. "Come on." She said taking him by the hand and pulled him into the living room.

--

Kiba rest the book down. "I just realized that we haven't been interrupted by a cry…uh where's your project?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…Kakashi takes them every weekend, he said something about still wanting us to have a freedom since we're doing this project longer than normal."

Kiba shrugged. "Makes sense. So where we're we."

"I think it was my turn to speak." Tenten said flipping through the book. She cleared her throat. "Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." She paused for a moment. "What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?" She said the words right but, her sentence came all broken up. She stopped, and sat on the couch.

Kiba looked at her. "Why'd you stop…you were doing great." He said also taking a seat.

"No I'm not…we've been at this for a week and I'm just not getting it. Maybe we can do another scene where I don't have a lot of lines or something."

"No!"

Tenten looked at him confused. "Look, all you have to do is just connect with your partner, be calm and just say it."

"Easy for you to say." She said rolling her eyes. It was true Kiba seemed to be a natural at this.

"I'll show you." He said picking up the book. "You're Romeo and I'll play Juliet."

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." He looked at Tenten. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." He took her hand. "O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips;" he tilted her face up. "Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." He leaned in. Tenten gulped. He leaned in more causing Tenten to have to lay down. "Can I kiss thee?" he added on his own.

Tenten bit her bottom lip.

"Can I?" he asked pressing his body on hers.

Tenten gave a slow nod. Kiba smirked and licked his lips, he moved in closer. Tenten heart quickened. Their lips were about to touch.

"Tenten phone…" Neji said walking out of the kitchen.

Tenten gasped and pushed Kiba off of her.

"Was I int-"

"No!" she said quickly. He crossed his arms. She stood up. "I didn't hear the phone."

"As soon as it rang I picked it up. The caller is waiting." He said.

She turned and looked at Kiba. "I'll be right back." She quickly brushed past Neji.

"Smooth, try to seduce a girl with 'great' acting." Neji said.

Kiba only smirked. "You think you're so smart…there's no one on that phone."

Neji dropped the smirk off his face. "Look cut the small talk. I don't like you and you don't like me."

"I agree with that statement." Kiba said. "And I also agree with the fact that you're after Tenten."

"True…no need for me to deny it." Neji looked at the kitchen door. "You're after her to."

"I guess." Kiba said with a shrug. "We both can't have her so I suggest you just give up on her."

"Suggestion not taken." Neji said. "Tenten's mine."

Kiba stood up. "I think not, you already lost your chances with her…and she's ready for a man who takes her just the way she is."

Neji sucked his teeth. "Yeah and that man is me."

"You wish, what makes you think Tenten would even go with a guy like you." Kiba said.

"Because I still have a hunch that she likes me." Neji said.

"Yeah well I know she likes me…so you need to back off." Kiba said.

"Not going to happen." They both glared at each other.

"Neji that wasn't anybody was on the phone." Tenten said walking into the room with drinks. "What's going on?" she asked not liking the atmosphere.

Both boys looked at her. "It's nothing we were just talking." Neji said.

"Yeah I was just telling Neji about the party." Kiba said.

"Okay…um Kiba you want to get back to practicing?"

"Can't, I got to get going." He said picking up his backpack.

"Oh…" Tenten said with a hint of sadness. Which didn't go unnoticed by both Kiba and Neji.

"So I'll see you at the party right?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll walk you to the door." She said walking up to him.

"No need." he said. Then he did something, which surprised both Neji and Tenten. He kissed her on the cheek. "See you tonight." He said and gave Neji a smirk.

Neji gave off a low growl. 'This means war.'

-**-**

"So how do I look?" Megumi said spinning around in front of Tenten. It was around seven thirty.

"Someone's to hot for words." Tenten said. Megumi had on a red halter dress that came slightly above her knees. Her hair was out giving her that seductive look. She also had on high silver pumps and accessories. "Got a hot date tonight?" the girl asked.

Megumi shook her head and blushed. "It's with your teacher Kakashi."

"You're going out with my teacher?" Tenten asked. "Isn't he like ten years older than you?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "No stupid…it's only five, and that's right in my dating range. Besides I think he's cute and mysterious."

"Okay…sorry for offending you." Tenten said. "You know what if you two decide to become serious or something... Then it would be my teacher coming over to my place where I live."

"True" Megumi looked at the clock. "I got to go. Don't wait up for me." She said giving her a wink. "Oh and you and Neji can have the house to yourselves for a while." She yelled before closing the front door.

Tenten blushed. 'No we wont, I have a party to get to anyway.'

-

'**Ding dong'**

"Coming." Tenten said walking to the front door. She opened the door to see Neji.

"Yo" He said walking in.

"Not to be rude…but why are here?" She asked.

"If you can not clearly see I'm dressed for the party and me being a good friend I am thought you would need a ride."

Tenten looked at him. He was dressed for a party. He had on black jeans and a red button down shirt. He also had on red Timbs. "Oh I was just going to call Sakura or someone to pick me up."

He just shrugged and sat on the couch.

Tenten rolled her eyes and went back into her room to finish getting ready. A couple minutes later she came out. "We match." She said walking in front of him.

Neji looked at Tenten. She had on a red corset top. And over that was a black sleeveless vest, she had black skinny legs jeans and red converse wedges. Neji smiled. "I didn't know I meant so much to you… you wanted to be my date."

Tenten blushed. "It's not like that… I already had this picked out. I bet you spied on me!" she accused.

Neji smiled again. "Now Tenten you know I would never do such a thing." Tenten only crossed her arms. "So shall we leave?"

"Um…do I look okay?" she asked.

"Alright…" he said with a shrug.

"I'm changing." She said.

"What?"

"You said I looked alright, I want to look more than that."

"That's the new Neji... I'm just saying what a friend would say. I'm sure if I was my old self…" he said.

"What would your old self say?"

"You can't get mad."

She nodded her head.

"Then you Tenten Takashi are one fine piece of ass…that I would like to tap over and over again." He said smirking at the girl face, which was becoming redder and redder each second. "You asked for it." He took her hand. "So shall we go?"

She nodded.

**-oooooo-**

**Author corner: I didn't want to end it there but I now have a thing called writers block…shocking I know um I need your help. (lol I sound like Dora) so give me ideas on what you think should happen at the party you know please I would really appreciate it and the faster you give me ideas the faster I will update cause um I'm going on vacation soon. So please give me ideas via review or pm. So what did you think of this chapter. Review please.**

**-purpleface14**


	6. Me or Him!

**Chapter 6: Me or him! With this kiss you should choose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: Gaah this chapter was so hard to write. Most of you suggested the same thing….but I got inspiration Hahaha I hope you like this. Oh and hehe Kiba and Neji both have very dirty mouths in this chapter.**

**-ooo-**

Both Neji and Tenten had arrived at the party at a reasonable time. They were an hour late but the party looked liked it was really getting started. Music blasted from the high tech stereo system. People were either dancing, talking oh and of course you had one or two make out sessions taking place.

Tenten looked over the dancing crowd. "I think I see our friends." She told Neji. Neji gave a small nod and they both walked over to their friends.

"Tenten!" Sakura said giving the girl a hug. "We all thought something happened to you… you're like an hour late and you didn't even call."

Tenten gave a sheepish grin. "Oh sorry about that I forgot to call…Neji just dropped by my house unexpectedly and well he gave a ride."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Is something going on between you two, 'cause I swear during this week you two became close and I mean close close." Sakura said.

A cough stop the two girls conversation.

"Oh hey Neji didn't see you there." Sakura said.

"Yeah…" he said before looking at Tenten. "I'm heading over to the drinks want something?"

"Um…any kind of soda I guess." She said.

He gave a nod before making it over to the drinks.

"Are you sure there isn't anything going on between you two?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura there is nothing going on between me and Neji we're just friends." Tenten said looking around. "Where's Ino and Hinata."

"Naruto dragged Hinata with him…they should be dancing." Sakura said.

"Hinata dancing?' she laughed. "No way."

"Yes way… you know how she got that crush on Naruto." Sakura sighed. "He's going to break her right out of her shyness."

"And Ino's where…"

"Do you see Shikamaru in this room?" Sakura asked.

Tenten looked around. "No"

"Well find him and you should find her…I think they're going out."

"But she didn't even tell us." Tenten said.

Sakura shrugged. "I doubt they're official yet."

Tenten shook her head in agreement. "So-"

"Baby…" Arms wrapped around Sakura's waist.

Sakura blushed. "Sasuke!" she said slapping his hands. "Stop."

"What?" he asked. Sakura looked at Tenten and so did he. "Hey, mind if I take my girl for a while?" he asked.

"Have your fun." Tenten said.

"Tenten…" Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. "You heard her let's have 'fun'."

"The only fun we're having is dancing." She said in a stern voice. "We'll talk later." She said to Tenten before dragging Sasuke to the dance floor.

Tenten stood there and sighed…what was she to do now. Mingle? She didn't think so; she wished Neji would come with the drinks already. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Kiba.

"Hey" he said.

"Oh hey" Tenten said. "Great party so far."

"Thanks…you just came right?" he asked. Tenten nodded. "As long as you came I was getting worried you were going to ditch me or something"

Tenten smiled. "I would never do that."

Kiba smiled back at her, he looked at where the people were dancing. "You want to dance?"

"Sure." She said.

--

"Sorry it took so long." Neji said walking to where he last left Tenten, only to find Tenten wasn't there. Suddenly cheering was heard. He looked over to the dancing crowd that now looked as if they were circling something. He placed the drinks on the table and walked through the crowd to see Kiba and Tenten dancing very suggestively. The song playing right now was 'lapdance' by N.E.R.D. and as the title suggested well it basically looked like Tenten was giving Kiba a lap dance. His mouth twitched. Kiba was not winning this battle. So what did he do? He joined in the dance.

--

Kiba's hands were rested on the side of Tenten hip. He guided her in to which way he wanted her to move. Tenten slid her arms around Kiba's neck bringing them closer together. They both moved together, bumping and grinding against one another.

"Mind if I join in." Neji said interrupting the two for a moment. The music stopped. The crowd stopped cheering and stared at Neji wondering what was going on.

"N-Neji?" Tenten asked confused.

"Hmm" he hummed with a smirk and placed his hands on her hips dragging her away from Kiba and closer to him. The music started back up. And soon enough the crowd started cheering once again. Because as you can see it was Neji who was getting the lap dance.

Kiba stared at the two and snarled. He sneaked up behind Tenten and he started to dance. So at this point Tenten was between two sexy boys. The crowd cheered even louder.

--

Tenten took a sip of her drink. "Tenten I did not know you had moves like that." Ino said.

"I don't even know what happened, it was just the music started playing and well Kiba took the lead and bam! I'm dancing." Tenten said.

Sakura wagged her finger. "And that made Neji jealous, bad Tenten."

"I didn't do anything." Tenten said before quickly taking another sip of her soda.

"Right…" Hinata said.

"You so did, you knew what you were doing…you got the boy jealous thus putting you in a dancing sandwich." Sakura said.

Ino smirked. "You like this thing you have with Kiba and Neji don't you."

Tenten blushed. "Maybe…" she never did have boys over her like this.

"Tenten you do know you'll have to choose between them right." Hinata said.

"I know…it's just, I've known Kiba for a while well since he joined the basketball team last year and he's like my best guy friend but I liked Neji for three years and giving up on that is hard. I just don't know who to choose and now Neji's my friend and I'm getting to know him better."

--

"Shikamaru where the hell were you for the past hour?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "With Ino."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You were with Ino for an hour… I thought you couldn't stand her."

"Yeah well things change, she's not that bad." Shikamaru said. "Why is important to know were I was, did I miss something?" he asked.  
Sasuke smirked. "Why yes, yes you did."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow telling him to go on.

"Our young Hyuuga has just encountered a thing called jealousy." Sasuke said looking at Neji who was brooding against the wall.

"Care to elaborate Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"No so just drop it." Neji said.

"Well since Neji doesn't want to I will." Naruto said.

"I'm surprise you even know what elaborate means." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not stupid you know."

"Could have fooled me."

"Look you-"

"Naruto just tell me what happened." Shikamaru said changing the subject quickly.

"Oh yeah, well you see…"

Neji sucked his teeth and walked to the back yard.

--

"Hyuuga!" a couple of jocks greeted.

He raised his hand. Giving them his own greeting.

"Kiba!" the same jocks greeted.

Neji turned around when he heard footsteps behind. "What." he said knowing exactly who it was.

"Look we already had this conversation I thought I told you to leave Tenten alone." Kiba said.

"I said no." Neji said. "You just don't get it do you."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Look I'm not letting Tenten go, especially to a guy like you."

"What do you mean a guy like me?"

"You think I don't see what's going on. You think I'm stupid. The only reason your into Tenten is to big up your reputation."

"Fuck you man…I don't do shit like that. I actually like her." Kiba said angrily. That caused a few heads to turn. "And besides you only want her to get in her pants."

Neji fist curled into a ball. "Talk shit! I don't do that shit anymore."

"Right… and once I tell Tenten your little plan would be over." Kiba said smirking.

"Fucking bastard!" Neji yelled getting ready to punch Kiba, but was held back by jocks.

"What the fuck you going to do know?" Kiba asked cracking his knuckles. "You're nothing but a pathetic piece of garbage." he said getting ready to punch Neji, but something crashing on the floor stopped him. He looked back at the house then at Neji. "Drop him." Kiba said before walking back into the house.

--

Kiba walked into the house. All heads turned towards him, the people spread out so he could see what had fallen on the floor.

"Kiba I'm so sorry I accidentally bumped into it."

Kiba face soften.

"I'll pay for it."

"No need accidents happen" he told Tenten. He picked up the pieces of the vase. "Okay people nothing to see, party still on!" the people cheered and went back to partying. Kiba went to throw away the broken pieces of the vase and went back to Tenten. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah…have you seen Neji?"

"He's in the back…you sure you're okay that finger doesn't look to good." He said changing the subject.

Tenten moved her hand behind her. "There's nothing wrong with my finger."

"Tenten." Kiba said. "Hand the finger over." He said putting his hand out. Tenten placed her hand in his. "Dammit Tenten there's like glass all in this finger."

"It doesn't hurt….much." she mumbled the last part.

Kiba sighed, he knew why she was doing this; Tenten did not like blood or pain. "Come on." He said taking her upstairs.

--

**-Upstairs, Kiba's room-**

Tenten sat on Kiba's bed, looking around. Kiba was in the bathroom looking for the first aid kit. He came out in a matter of minutes and started taking out the necessary things.

"Kiba…" she whined.

"I know you don't like pain….but it'll only hurt for a second." He said picking up the tweezers. He took the pieces of glass out; of course you heard mumbles of ouch from Tenten. "Now this is going to sting." He said.

"No..." She said pulling her finger back.

"Tenten…" Kiba said taking her hand. He rubbed peroxide over the cut and then bandaged it. "There, that wasn't so bad." He said sitting on the bed.

They stated quiet for a while. "I uh, Thanks Kiba." Tenten said.

"No problem. Um…can I tell you something?"

Tenten looked confused. "Yeah you can tell me anything."

"Okay. Tenten we've known each other for a year…and the only reason I joined the team was because I liked you.

Tenten felt her heart do a flip.

"And I still like you and I finally got the courage to tell you…I want you to be my girlfriend." He said.

"Kiba-" she was silence by Kiba lips on hers. His lips were soft and gentle. It was just a kiss nothing more nothing less. Tenten was red.

"I wanted to do that for a while now." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Look I don't want to stress you…so can you think about what I just asked you?"

Tenten nodded.

He took her hands. "I really do like you."

"I- I got to go." She said getting off the bed and walked out the door.

--

**-Neji's jeep-**

Neji had been driving for about fifteen minutes and Tenten hadn't said a word.

"You okay?" he asked looking over at her. "You haven't said anything since you got in the car."

She sighed. "It's nothing."

He shrugged and turned left. Then right and another left, pulling into Tenten's driveway. He cut the engine off.

"If something's bothering you." He rested his hand on hers. She looked at him. "You could tell you know." He said giving her hand a squeeze. He felt the band aid and looked at her finger. "What's this?" he said.

"It's nothing, I just had an accident." She said.

He brought the finger to his lips and gave it a small peck." This of course had Tenten blushing.

"N-Neji!"

"What." He said

"You just-"

"Your blushing." He stated.

"W-what." she stammered.

"You heard me you're blushing."

"I'm not." She said turning her head.

He chuckled. "You're cute when you blush." He said tugging on a piece of her hair.

"I got to g-" she started turning her head, but she didn't know that Neji was leaning over the seat a bit and their face where closer than she remember. Thus causing her sentence to be cut off and her lips met with Neji's.

Neji was shocked at first, but being Neji he kissed her longer than he had planned. He sucked her bottom lip and just when she started to open her mouth he pulled back, leaving her there with her lips slightly parted and she secretly wanted more.

"Well that was unexpected." Neji said sitting in his seat correctly.

"I-i got to go, thanks for the ride." She said getting out the jeep.

"um yeah…I'll pick you up on Monday." He said before cutting on the car.

--

Tenten walked in the apartment, resting her hand on her beating heart.

_Tenten you do know you'll have to choose between them right._

The words of Hinata came back into her mind. She groaned. How could choose between the two, when her mind is telling her to go one way and her heart was telling to go the other.

**-ooo-**

**Author corner: I did it! I wrote this out before I went for vacation (which is tomorrow) umm I got bad news… there will be no update for one week! Yes I said one week! Lol I'm going to be on vacation so…yeah. And I need you guys help again just give me idea's on what you think should happen and who she should choose ans stuff please I would really appreitate it. Oh and sorry this came out so late. Blah.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	7. i'm new to this whole girlfriend thing

**Chapter7: uh…I'm new to the whole girlfriend thing s maybe you can help me.**

**Disclaimer: -pulls in a record player- purpleface14 does not own Naruto, purpleface14 does not own Naruto, purple- (okay I think you get it)**

**Author corner: guess whose back! I am…okay I got some bad news and some good news…uh bad news first I guess: I have a job, lol I mean a real job with real hours like for eight hours and they track what you do on the internet so blah…good news is I'm back (well I thought that was good news). Thanks for all the lovely reviews haha! I know what I'm going to do now so read on! Cause I know you people been waiting to long.**

**-ooooooo-**

"**Beep, beep"**

"Bye Megumi, we'll talk later." Tenten said closing the door behind her and walked to Neji's jeep. 'Okay I'm not going to say anything about that kiss, it was just an accident.' She breathed deeply and let the air out and put a smile on her face. "Morning Neji." She said getting into the car.

"Morning." He said pulling out the driveway. "You want to get Starbucks before we head to school?" he asked.

"Neji… I don't want to be late." Tenten said.

"I promise we wont be late." He said going the opposite way of school.

--

'**brrriiinnnggg'**

"Dammit Neji…you lied to me!" Tenten said running inside the school.

"Not my fault, if that woman in front of us just hurried with her order." Neji said running behind the girl.

"You know how Kakashi gets when you're later than him." she said. "And he's been coming to class early." She stopped at the class door panting.

"I'm sorry…" he said panting on the side of her. "I'll make it up to you some how. Whatever you want I'll get it for you."

"Okay!" she said smiling and opened the door.

Neji shook his head and followed the girl.

"Well glad you two could join us." Kakashi said.

"Sorry Kakashi." They both said and hurried to their seats.

"Well then now that the whole class is here. I like you two know that you will be receiving the grade that you have with the baby so far. This grade can go up or down depending on what you decide to do, but this is your starting grade. So every pair come up and collect your baby and I will tell you your grade.

Neji and Tenten were at the back of the line, the line moved pretty quickly but Kakashi had to talk to a few pairs.

"Neji what if we get a bad grade." Tenten said.

"Relax I'm sure everything is going to be fine…I mean we didn't do anything bad right?" he asked. They both looked at each other and thought back to what happen last week.

"We're screwed." They said at the same time.

"By the looks on your face I'm guessing you two know this isn't going to be good." Kakashi said.

"Is it that bad?" Tenten asked.

"Well it's not that bad…but I know you two could do better." Kakashi said looking at his folder. "Your grade so far is a C-." he said.

"What! I've never gotten anything lower than a B+" Tenten said.

"And Mr. Hyuuga hasn't gotten anything lower that an A-" Kakashi said.

Tenten looked at Neji. "I didn't know you were that smart."

"I'll take that as a compliment, just because I was a player didn't mean I was stupid." He said.

"You two done?" Kakashi asked. The two teens looked at him. "Look the only reason you two got that grade was because of a co-operation problem and because of all the profanity being said in front of the baby. That and because you nearly killed the thing." He said. "You two have got to get close and be nicer if you want a better grade."

"We're working on that." They said, Tenten kicked a pretend pebble on the floor and Neji stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Glad to hear that." Kakashi said. "I'm hoping this week will be better than last week."

"It will." Tenten said before taking the baby to their seats.

--

After first class and being reunited with their baby. Tenten and Neji had a very stressful chemistry class; because Kakashi had announced that it was 'diaper rash week' meaning the babies were grumpier than ever. But none the less they got through the class.

Literature went pretty good, Kiba and Tenten decided to change the scene in which they were doing. They got a b+ because they weren't fully prepared but that was still a good grade considering all the things that had happen.

--

Lunch time soon came around and right now Tenten and the girls were having a meeting in an empty class.

"So they both kissed you?" Sakura asked.

"Well technically yes, but Neji's was an accident I didn't mean to!" she said with a slight blush.

"And you said Kiba asked you to be his girlfriend." Ino asked. Tenten shook her head yes. "Well damn how'd you get yourself in this situation?"

"I don't know…" Tenten said.

"So what do you think of Kiba's offer?" Hinata asked. Suddenly some one baby started to cry.

"Oh that's shin!" Ino said picking up the doll.

"Shin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Shin…it's the first two letters of Shika's name and the first two of mine." She said.

"Shika?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Ino blushed; she couldn't believe she just let that slip. "Care to explain."

Ino gave a fake laugh. "As much as I would like to…we're here to help Tenten with her problem." She said changing the subject. "Tenten I think you should go out with Kiba."

"For real?" Tenten asked sort of shocked.

"Well yeah… I mean with all the details you've given us, you've known Kiba the longest and you do have feelings for him right?" Ino asked rocking the baby in her arms.

Tenten blushed. "Sort of…"

"Well I say give it a shot, he's obliviously crazy about you….what could go wrong?" Ino said.

Both Hinata and Sakura shook there head in agreements. "I agree…and I think you should get to know Neji more you know." Hinata said. "But it's your choice if you want to go with Kiba or not."

--

'**Bbbrrriiinnngggg'**

The last bell of the day rang and all the high school kids walked out the school pretty quickly, some mumbling about the homework that was starting to pile up now.

"Neji!" Tenten said running with the baby.

Neji stopped walking and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you I have basketball practice and …" she said.

"And…." He said wanting her to finish the sentence.

"Can you please watch the baby for an hour." She said.

"Come on Tenten…you know the baby has 'diaper rash' I need you to help me." He said.

"Please!" she pleaded.

"Fine just stop doing that…" he said with a light blush.

"Does Neji have a weakness?" Tenten asked smirking slightly.

Neji turned his head, trying to hide his blush. "No."

"Oh come on Neji you can tell me, please please, please" Tenten said giving him the puppy dog look.

"d-don't you have a practice to go to." He said.

Tenten stopped. "Oh yeah." She said picking up Kisho. "Now you be a good boy for daddy." She said talking to the doll as if it was a real one, of course the doll giggled like a real baby would.

"You need me to pick you up after practice?" Neji asked taking the doll out her hands.

Tenten faced reddened. "No I think I should be fine." She said before running to the court.

'What was that all about?' he thought.

"Neji!" a voice squealed.

Neji cringed. "Shit!"

--

**-Basketball practice-**

"That's it Ten more suicidal." Asuma said.

'I'm out of shape…bad' Tenten thought as she ran.

"Takashi you're slowing down!" Asuma said before blowing his whistle.

"S-sorry coach." She said finishing her last suicidal.

"You okay?" Raiyo asked.

Tenten caught her breath. "Yeah…I don't know how you guys do it."

Raiyo smiled. "We work out in the summer."

"Hey! I worked out." Tenten said.

"Ah-ah." He said wagging his finger. "Shopping is not a sport."

"Whatever." She said folding her arms.

"Hey I was only teasing." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Right. So have you seen Kiba anywhere, it feels like he's been avoiding me." She said.

"And why is Inuzuka whereabouts so important to you?" Raiyo asked.

"Mind your own damn business." She said.

His smile dropped. "Well I'm afraid I haven't seen him." he said walking away whistling.

"Raiyo!" Tenten said.

"Sorry minding my own damn business.

Asuma blew his whistle. "Okay time for lay-ups."

--

**-After practice-**

Tenten just walked out of the girl's locker room. She was sure all the boys had left, leaving her there so she had to call Neji or Megumi for a ride. That was until she saw Kiba sitting the opposite direction of the locker room.

"Hey." Tenten said.

"hey." He said getting up off the floor.

An awkward silence passed through them.

"I got you this." He said handing her a sunflower.

"It's beautiful, they're my favorite." She said giving it a sniff.

"I know."

"Why'd you ignore me all day? You know after literature." She asked.

"I wasn't ignoring you… I was just thinking." He said.

"About what?" she asked.

"You know…the usual things, and if you rejected my offer from the party." He said

"Kiba"

"Which I would totally understand…you know if you want to keep things in the frie-"

"Kiba…" Tenten said now holding his hand. He looked at her. "I-I'd like to give it a try, me being your girlfriend." She said blushing. "But I have to warn you I might not be a good girlfriend because I never really dated."

Kiba kissed her forehead. "You'll be a great girlfriend." He said before giving her a hug.

--

**-With Neji-**

The baby was crying his head off. "What do you want from me?" Neji asked looking at the doll. So far he fed the thing, bathed it, and even tried to put it to bed. "Wait what did Kakashi said baby need extra attention to when they have diaper rash." He looked at the diaper. "I can't do this…"

--

-**Tenten apartment-**

"Thanks for the ride." Tenten said to Kiba.

"Not a problem…you are my girlfriend after all." He said with a smirk.

"I'm still getting use to that." She said blushing.

"So I guess I'll call you later." He said.

"Yeah…" she said before walking to her door, giving Kiba a wave. He drove off. She went into her home.

'Okay I saw all of that." Megumi said. "So spill."

"Well um I got a boyfriend." She said.

"Serious?" Megumi asked. Tenten shook her head yes. "So is it Neji or Kiba 'cause I cant read lips for squat."

"Kiba" Tenten said blushing.

"Oh my god! Tenten finally gown up." Megumi said. She sniffed.

"Are you crying?"

"No…it's just that my little Tenten just got her first boyfriend…I need a moment alone." She said walking away.

'**Ding dong'**

"I'll get it!" Tenten said, opening the door to see Neji.

"Hey" she said.

"Lets go." He said.

"Go where?"

"My house." He said grinning.

**-oooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: Yay! Um review. So uh next chapter its Tenten's going to be at Neji's house for a week what's going to happen? I know! And who was that mystery voice that said Neji hmmm, and what will Neji do once he figures out Tenten and Kiba going out hmmm. Gaahhh! I'm back! I know you missed me. All these questions will be answered next week... I think (depends on my schedule for the rest of the week)**

**Review! And thanks for the last set of reviews keep 'em coming!**

**-purpleface14**


	8. wow so you didnt lie

**Chapter 8: Wow you weren't lying when you said you changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Blah.**

**Author note: thanks for all the review! So a lot of you don't like the fact the Tenten picked Kiba, but hey its still a Neji Tenten story so cheer up!. I don't know what else to say so…read on!**

**-ooooooooo-**

"Your house?" Tenten asked confused.

"Yeah…" Neji said pushing his way into the house and sat on the couch. "Today is Monday and we're suppose to be switching houses so…get packing." He said turning the television on.

Tenten folded her arms. "I don't understand you…why didn't you tell me this last week or this morning."

"Well, last week Friday something caught us both off guard." He said tapping his lips. Tenten blushed. "And I guessed I forgot to tell you earlier today so…hurry up and pack."

"Okay, okay I'm going." She said walking to room. "Where's the baby ?" she asked.

"In the car."

"Are you stupid! You can't leave the baby in the car by himself…go get him." She said.

"He's 'sleeping.' Neji said.

"Still get him!" she said. "No just stay outside with him; I'll be out in two minutes."

--

A few minutes later Tenten was all packed and they were in Neji's car.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Not really, but what about Kisho when did you last feed him." Tenten said.

"Two hours ago." Neji said.

"Oh it's time to feed him again." She said. Neji stopped at a red light. "I'm going in the back seat." She said climbing to the back.

Neji chose the wrong time to turn around because when he did he came face to face with Tenten's ass; it was covered by pants of course. He nearly lost himself, his hand twitched.

'Okay don't do anything I'll regret.' He said taking a breath. 'Put your hands on the wheel.' He did so but it was struggle. 'And keep my eyes on the ass…I mean road.'

"Neji the lights on green." Tenten said sitting in the back.

"It is?" he said looking at it, and then drove off.

Tenten took a bottle out the bag and went to pick Kisho up. "Neji what the hell did you do to my baby!" she shrieked.

Neji looked out the rear view mirror. "I didn't do nothing."

"Neji his diaper is falling off and powder is all over his face." Tenten said trying to clean the baby up. The doll started to cry indicating that it was hungry. She gave it the bottle. "Do you know how to change a diaper?" she asked.

Neji mumbled something.

"Neji…"

"No I don't know how to change a diaper, so just laugh it up." He said.

"I'm not going to laugh; I'm just going to have to teach you." She said. 'Kiba calling me tonight isn't he…I forgot to call him and tell him I wasn't going to be home.'

"Hey stop daydreaming, we're here." He said pulling into his drive way.

Tenten's mouth nearly hit the car floor. "This is your house." She said staring at a two story mansion.

Neji shook his head. "Yeah, come on lets get inside." He said opening her door and took her bags, while she picked up Kisho.

--

"Okay so down here is where you'll be sleeping." He said taking her down a hallway. "This is your room." He said opening a white door, showing her a light green room, accompanied with white furniture and light yellow bedding and curtains.

Tenten gasped.

"What you don't like the room, 'cause we have a next guest room right over here." He said not knowing why she gasped.

"Like it, I love it! This room is so cute." She squealed.

"Okay anything that makes you happy." He said resting her bags inside the room.

"So I'm sleeping down here by myself?" she asked.

He grinned. "You're going to miss me if I go upstairs right."

Tenten sucked her teeth and pinched him.

"Ow!"

"You're so funny…" she said.

"Sorry for trying to be funny." He said rubbing his arm. "And to answer your question, no you're not sleeping down here by yourself my room's right here." He said pointing to the door opposite of hers. "My dad sleeps upstairs so, you know you get lonely or scared or anything you can come right in here with me." Tenten glared at him. "What I totally mean in a friendly way, I'd ask the maid to pull in an extra bed or something. Gosh Tenten get your mind out the gutter." He said tapping her forehead. Tenten blushed. "the kitchen is right down the hall and take a right and the game room is in the room next to the kitchen. He said before going into his room.

Tenten walked back into her room and decided to unpack. Since she was going to be here for a week might as well make it feel like home she thought. She stopped when she felt something vibrate on her hip. She took her cell phone, and looked at the screen which said Kiba.

**Baby where r u. I called and no 1 is answrin.**

Even though it was through text, Tenten blushed at being called 'baby'. She texted him back telling him that she was at Neji's house for the week.

**If he does nething funy just let me kno nd Ill be there in a snap**

Tenten rolled her eyes, telling him that she would be okay. And she would see him tomorrow.

**Bye, I'll tex u l8tr**

She sighed; okay this wasn't how she pictured having her first boyfriend would be like. You know her texting him she actually wanted to hold a conversation with him like she saw the girls do on television or like what Ino and Sakura did with their past boyfriends. She wanted to tie up the phone line and be on it for hours. But she couldn't quite do that in other people houses now could she. She heard Kisho giggle, meaning it had woken up. She sighed and picked up the doll. "Sometimes I wish you were real." She said looking at the plastic doll. "That would have been a cooler project." She got out of the bed and knocked on Neji's door.

Neji opened the door slowly. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"Uh you didn't tell me where the bathroom was." She said.

"It's the last door at the end of the hall." He said taking the doll.

"Thanks." She said skipping her way there. He shook his head.

--

'**Knock knock'**

"Yes." Neji said opening the door.

"Can I come in?" Tenten asked. "Or are you doing something that you don't want me to see?" she said smirking.

"Tenten you know I'd love you to see any and everything I'm doing, I have nothing to hide." He said opening his door wider. "After you my fair lady."

Tenten giggled and walked in the room. "Wow Neji your room is gorgeous." She said in awe, looking around. His room had dark red walls that were complimented with black furniture giving it a sophisticated look.

"thanks." He said sitting on the bed.

Tenten looked around; he had posters on the wall. "I'm surprise none of these posters have nude girls on them." Tenten said.

Neji gave of a nervous laugh and kicked a stack of magazines under his bed. "Tenten you know me."

"And that's why I'm shocked." She said sitting on his bed also.

"Okay so ready to learn how to change a diaper properly." She said taking Kisho.

"Tenten I don't really think that this is necessary." Neji said. Suddenly the baby started crying.

"Ah perfect timing. And you do realize that whatever you say Kakashi will hear right. So I do think that you need to learn how to change a diaper." She said. She quickly got off the bed and went into her room getting the diaper and powder and brought it back into his room. Okay first thing first lay the baby down on the bed. Neji did as he was told. Okay take the diaper off.

"Okay first off do you know how disgusting it is that a doll can actually urinate or crap?" Neji said.

"Stop being silly it's only the 'milk' we give it." She said. "Now rest the new diaper down and lay Kisho on it. He did so. "Now unstrapped the two flaps at the end, put some powder on and make sure the strap is on tight but not to tight. And you Neji Hyuuga have just successfully changed a diaper." She said.

"Great…"

"Hey do you mind giving me a tour of the house?" she asked.

Neji looked at his watch. "Can't it's time for dinner."

"Oh…later then?" she asked.

"Maybe tomorrow…I've got someone coming over who I got to tutor tonight." He said.

--

"Compliments to the chef Mr. Hyuuga." Tenten said cutting a piece of chicken breast. The chef had prepared wild rice, along with chicken breast with a delectable sauce and roast corn.

Mr. Hyuuga only chuckled at the girl. "My son told me that you are here for a project."

"Yes we're partners in a baby project and we switch houses every week." Tenten said before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I see." Mr. Hyuuga said. "Well just let me know if he gives you any trouble." He said getting up from the table. "Now if you will excuse me I have an important matter to take care of."

"Your dad's nice." Tenten said.

"I guess." Neji said looking at his watch, it was eight o'clock. "uh the person I'm tutoring his going to be here soon. So you can do whatever you want you know. There's a phone in your room if you want to make a call or something and the fridge is all yours if you get hungry…and if you need anything you can ask one of the maids or you can find me in the den." He said before walking off.

"Wait." Tenten said causing him to look back. "When I unpacked I noticed I forgot my night clothes."

"Want to borrow something of mine?" he asked.

"If it's not to much trouble." She said.

"Okay follow me." He said heading for his room.

--

"Take this." He said throwing her a dark blue t-shirt. "I assume you have some sort of shorts?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said before running into her room.

'**Ding Dong' **

Neji groaned when he heard the doorbell ring.

--

Tenten slid the shirt on her. 'It smells just like him.' she said closing her eyes enjoying the scent. 'Wait I have a boyfriend." She thought pulling the shirt on. She picked up the phone and dialed Kiba's number.

--

Neji opened the door to see a blonde haired girl who had on a tube top and blue jeans mini skirt.

"Neji!" a girl squealed hugging the boy.

Neji pushed the girl off of him. "Ami…you need to stop that."

"Oh but Neji we haven't seen each other since the last day of school." She said.

"That's because we broke up." He said. "Now come on, you said you wanted me to tutor you."

Ami pouted and folded her arms and followed the boy.

--

Tenten giggled. "Kiba, you know that isn't true…Yeah we can go out this Saturday…uh huh…okay bye." She hung up the phone and stretched. 'A glass of water and I'm off to bed…I need to start working out more or I'm going to die from practice.' She thought and walked to the kitchen.

--

"You're getting this, right?" Neji asked.

"I don't think I understand this part here." Ami said sliding the book in front of Neji and went on her knees, giving the boy a clear look at her boobs. She flipped her hair to one side of her neck, she batted her lashes. "Can you explain please?" she asked 'innocently'.

Neji rolled his eyes. He knew she was doing this just so they could get back together. "Ami learning about the human anatomy is easy." He said.

"Please Neji; you said you would help me." She said.

"Look all you have to remember-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Neji…" she said gently rubbings his leg. "I think a better way for me to understand the human anatomy." She found her way into his lap. "Is if you show me hands on." She said kissing his neck and massaging his upper thigh.

"Ami…" he grunted.

--

'I'll just tell Neji goodnight and...' Tenten stopped at the den's door which was slightly open. She gasped. 'I knew he never changed.' She thought with anger as she continued to watch.

--

"Come on Neji; let's relive our old times we had together." She said before capturing his lips. Neji kissed her back slowly. That was until he heard her moan. That snapped him out of his kissing trance. He broke the kiss. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" he said stopping her hands from unzipping his jeans.

"Something wrong Neji?" Ami asked.

"Yeah…this." He said removing her arm from around his neck. "I can't do this Ami. We broke up"

"So, you're the playboy of Konoha high…these things don't affect you." She said.

"Ami I'm not a playboy anymore and I'm not doing this." He said getting up, causing her to fall.

"Where's your bathroom." She asked getting up.

"You know where it is." He said.

--

'Uh got to hide.' Tenten thought looking for a place to hide.

"He's not a playboy my ass…" She heard Ami mumble.

Tenten got out of her hiding spot and knocked on the den's door. "Neji…"

Neji looked up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I just wanted to say night." She said.

'What the… she's swimming in my shirt and yet she looks absolutely sexy.' He shifted in his seat.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm just fine… night."

She gave him a smile. "See you in the morning." And walked out the door. 'Maybe he has changed.'

'Now all I need to do is get rid of my little problem before Ami comes back and-'

"Oh Neji I totally forgive you for earlier." Ami said. "See I knew you were lying when you said you didn't want to do that. Let me help you get rid of your problem." She said getting ready to unbutton his pants.

"Dammit Ami I said no!" he said standing up. "Look your plot to get together with me is not going to work."

Ami bit her bottom lip and looked as if she was going to cry. "Fuck you Hyuuga!" she said before slapping him.

--

"Bitch slaps harder than I don't know what." He said rubbing his cheek. "What's this?" he asked himself, when he reached the kitchen. There was Tenten sleeping at the kitchen table. 'Should I take her to her room?' He thought, 'the worst thing that could happen is a slap to the face.' He shrugged and placed her arm around his neck and lifted her with ease. He quickly walked to her room and opened the door. 'This feels kind of nice.' He thought laying her on the bed. He was about to get up when Tenten pulled him down with her. So at this point he was above her. He sighed. "As much as I love this position, I think I'm going to have to pass." He said gently removing her arms. He moved her hair to the side. "What the hell are you doing to me?" He asked himself and moved off her bed and went to his own room.

--

'Looks like you have changed for good.' Tenten thought with a smile.

**-ooooooooooooo-**

**Author note: well that's the end of that chapter. Uh next chapter Neji will find out about Kiba and Tenten. So review! Please. Lol oh and thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

**Review**

**-purpleface14**


	9. your going out with him!

**Chapter 9: You're going out with him?! Psh…this has no effect on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own what you're reading!**

**Author corner: lalalala reviews! I love them all they mean so much to me. Haha like everyday I sneaked on the internet at work and read them and they had me smiling all day so yeah. Now read on!**

**-oooooooooooooo-**

"Tenten get up!" Neji said knocking on her door. He pressed his ear on the door and heard a muffled reply. He sighed and opened the door slowly and tip toed to the bed. "Come on Tenten." He said shaking her slightly.

"I don't wanna." She said in a babyish tone and pulled the sheet over her head.

Neji chuckled at that. But Tenten needed to get out of bed, so he pulled the blanket off of her and lifted her up.

"W-what are you doing!" she shouted.

Neji grinned. "Morning to you to sleepy head." He said walking down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Shower." He said opening the bathroom door. "now I know you don't want me to strip you so I suggest you take a quick bath or else we're going to be late." He said resting her feet on the floor and walked out the bathroom.

"I hate you." He heard Tenten say.

"Love you to." He said walking to the kitchen.

--

"Oh man…" Tenten said patting her stomach. "Neji I'm going to be fat if I stay at your house." She said reminiscing on the breakfast she just ate. The chef had prepared a buffet style breakfast; which had four types of pancakes blueberry, chocolate chip, banana and plain. Tenten ate one of each. There was bacon, Canadian bacon, the little sausages. She ate like two of each. There were also eggs, and toast and a variety of cereals. But Tenten only ate the big breakfast foods.

Neji only chuckled. "I didn't tell you eat all of that."

Tenten frowned. "It wasn't my fault all of it looked so good, I have no control."

Neji laughed and pulled into the school parking lot.

Tenten gasped. 'I didn't tell Neji, Kiba and I were going out.'

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uh yeah…" she said opening the car door.

Tenten picked up her bag and Kisho. "I'll see you inside." She said before dashing off.

Neji scratched his head. 'What was that about?'

"Sasuke, I can't believe you didn't show up yesterday!" Sakura yelled getting out the car and slamming the door shut.

"Baby I forgot it's no big deal." He said.

"Not a big deal! Meeting my parents is not a big deal?" She yelled. "Well it is to me, this was important to me and now my parents think I have a no good boyfriend." She yelled before running towards the school.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled after her. "Dammit."

Neji gave a low whistle and walked to the Uchiha car. "Girlfriend problems?"

"Stupid question…I know you heard all that." Sasuke said getting out the car. "She's pissed at me because I didn't come to her house yesterday, plus I left her with the baby." He said leaning on the car.

"So, are you going to breakup with her?" Neji asked.

"What." Sasuke said looking at Neji. "Fuck no, she means a lot to me."

"Wow" Neji said in shock.

"What?"

"You usually breakup with a girl after you get in a fight or something." Neji said shrugging.

"Yeah well she's different." Sasuke said before picking up his bag and the doll.

--

**-Somewhere else in the parking lot-**

"Mmm." Spilled out of Ino's mouth as Shikamaru sucked on her neck. "S-Shika, I don't think we could keep this a secret from everybody…the girls are getting suspicious."

Shikamaru kissed her lips. "Whenever you want to tell them, you can."

"Really?"

He chuckled and gave a forehead a peck. "Silly you're the one who wanted to keep us a secret."

Ino blushed. "It's just that you wouldn't normally be my type."

"But…" he said with a smirk.

"But… I was wrong." She said.

He grinned and titled her chin and captured her lips.

--

"Tenten's been acting weird." Neji informed Sasuke.

"Weird how?" Sasuke asked.

"Weird as in…hold it is that Shikamaru and Ino?" Neji said stopping Sasuke.

"Way to go Shikamaru." Sasuke said watching the couple lip lock in the car.

"I can't watch this." Neji said walking off.

Sasuke smirk. "Jealous of all the lip action he's getting?"

"Don't you have a Sakura problem to take care off?" Neji said in a pissed voice, he never liked it when Sasuke was right.

--

Tenten saw Kiba in the hall; he was surrounded by some of the basketball team. She looked at her watch she still had ten minutes before the bell rang. 'I should go to him…right?' she thought. I mean that was what girlfriends did right.

"Tenten." She heard Kiba call. She looked at him and smiled, and walked over to him.

"Morning babe." He said kissing her cheek.

"Kiba!" she squealed blushing.

"Kiba!" Raiyo copied Tenten. A couple of the boys laughed.

"Shut up" Tenten said folding her arms.

Kiba placed his arm around her shoulder. "Raiyo cut her some slack."

"So this is why you asked for Kiba." Raiyo said. "I didn't know you liked him."

"Yeah well." Tenten said.

"Boys our Tenten is growing into a beautiful young woman." Raiyo said.

"Why the hell am I even your friend!" Tenten said.

Kiba kissed the side of his girlfriend forehead. "Just chill babe, you know Raiyo can be an ass sometimes."

"Try all the time." Tenten said.

'**Brrriiinnngg'**

"Come on I'll walk you to class." Kiba said taking her hand.

--

Neji lip twitched. He slammed the locker shut. 'What the hell.' He thought with anger.

--

-**1 period-**

"Mia." Kakashi said taking the last bit of attendance.

"Here."

"Ron."

"Here."

"Neji." Kakashi said waiting for an answer. He looked up from the clipboard and looked at the table where he would normally sit. Tenten was there but Neji wasn't.

Tenten looked at Neji seat. 'Neji wouldn't skip class.' She thought with worry.

"Tenten, do you know where Neji is I assume you two came together."

Tenten said nothing.

"I would like to say that if he's skipping class, he will get into trou-"

"H-he's at the nurse." She lied. "He wasn't feeling to well."

"Very well." Kakashi said. "Turn to page twenty five; we'll be starting something new today."

'I don't like his feeling.' Tenten thought.

--

After period one ended. Tenten quickly made it out to the halls to see if she saw Neji, she didn't. She ask a couple of people but they said no. she was about to walk to the second floor of the school when she bumped into someone.

"Slow down babe." She looked dup to see Kiba.

"Sorry" she said shifting her bag and resting the baby car seat on the ground.

"You're going the wrong way." He said taking her bag from her. "We have math next."

"I know I was just looking for Neji." She said.

"You don't need to be worrying about him." he said with a tint of jealousy in his voice. "Let's get to class before the bell rings." He said taking her hand.

"O-okay." She said.

--

The classes went pretty fast and it was now lunch.

"I think Neji's avoiding me." Tenten said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Why'd you think that?" Hinata asked.

"He didn't show up for class." Tenten said. "Plus I haven't seen him all day."

"You worried?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I'm worried!" Tenten said.

"Here you are." Shikamaru said resting Ino's tray on the table.

"Thanks Shika." Ino said, Shikamaru gave a kiss on the cheek an walked off.

"So guys what's up?" Ino said.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"My boyfriend." Ino said before stuffing her mouth full of chips.

"I knew it!" Sakura said giving Tenten a high five.

"Am I missing something?" Hinata asked.

"Well…"

--

-**Boys table-**

Neji came trudging to the table and sat down resting his head on it.

"Dude where you been?" Sasuke asked.

"A land called depression." Neji said with his head still on the table.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah you are… you've been to busy following Hinata like a love sick puppy to notice anything." Sasuke said.

"I've been following Hinata like what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Don't be stupid we see the way you look at her." Naruto had a small blush on his face.

Neji groaned loudly. The boys looked at him. "Seriously what happened to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tenten"

"Oh…" the three boys said.

"She's going out with that bastard." He stated. Before the boys could say anything he continued. "Do you know what al I gave up for this girl?" he asked.

"Well…" Naruto started.

"Exactly, Ami was at my house yesterday." He said.

"Your ex?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes and she wanted to…well you know, and I said no." he said. "When do you ever hear me willingly ready to give _that _up."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know what she's doing to me." Neji admitted.

--

Sakura felt her phone vibrate against her side.

**Baby can we talk.**

She rolled her eyes and rested the phone on the table. "Can you believe that bastard has the nerve to text me so we can talk, he doesn't even come to my face."

"Um Sakura" Tenten said.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is I Sasuke the bastard."

"I don't want to talk to you." Sakura said.

"Oh come on Sakura, I already told you I was sorry." He said.

Sakura said nothing.

"Come here." He said taking her hand and dragging her away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

"Tenten you said you were looking for Neji right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's at the table over there." Ino said pointing to the table not far from them.

"I'm going to talk to him" she said getting up from the table and picked up the car seat and her bag.

"Neji!" she said. Neji looked up from the table.

She smiled.

"Tenten" she heard her name being called, she turned to see Kiba walking towards her.

"Sit with me." He said.

She looked back to where Neji was sitting to see he was already gone. "Okay." She said following Kiba.

--

It was now the end of the school day and Tenten was trying hard to beat Neji to his car.

"Babe you want me to drop you home?" Kiba asked Tenten.

Tenten stopped walking. "You know I'm sleeping by Neji this week."

"Oh yeah." He said. He got quiet.

"You're not mad right?" she asked.

He took her hands and kissed them. "No." he kissed her forehead. "I just don't like you sleeping by him."

"You're the jealous type aren't you?" she asked.

"Maybe…" he said smirking.

"You're too sweet." She said rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah…" he said giving her a kiss.

Tenten had a blush when they separated. "I'll call you okay." She said.

"Yeah." He said giving her a small wave.

--

Both Tenten and Neji made it to the car at the same time.

"Hey." She said getting inside.

"Hey." He said turning the engine on.

Tenten played with her fingers. "Where friends right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay so I'm just letting you know that I'm going out with Kiba." She said.

"I know." He said.

"Your okay with that?"

"Tenten you don't need my permission."

"I know that, I just- to me you seemed to be ignoring me today."

"I was just busy…" he lied.

"You skipped class."

"I was at the nurse." He lied again.

"Oh."

He stopped at the red light and looked at her. "I'm happy for you." He said.

"You are?"

"Yeah…seeing you happy, like this is all I need." He said.

"Neji…"

"I'm serious… I'm glad you got a boyfriend." he lied. 'Stupid bastard'

"You're the best." She said giving him a quick hug before the light turned to green. 'But you're hiding something.'

**-ooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: okay so I must say this….As much as you want Kiba and Tenten to break up I want them to break up just as bad. But I cant you know lol wouldn't it be weird for them to go out for a day and then broke up. So I'm going to do a bit of a time skip so that there break up will come faster, but you will have to bear with a little more Kiba Ten haha. Sorry. But after that there will be only be sweet nejiten fluff so trust me the wait will be worth it I'm telling you! Anyway review!**

**-purpleface14 **


	10. jelly beans mischief, sprain ankle and

**Chapter 10: jelly beans mischief, sprain ankles and Sadie?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, but with all these reviews I sure feel like I do!**

**Author corner: so um, yeah I decided to update a little early, cause well I like my last update was at ten right so in the next morning I wasn't really expecting anything but I was wrong. You guys surprised me lol. I love you guys, so early chappy for you! Oh and I have no jellybean knowledge whatsoever those things are disgusting.**

**-oooooooooooooo-**

Two weeks had passed since Kiba and Tenten started going out. And no Neji was not hiding from Tenten anymore, he slowly got around to the idea of Tenten having a boyfriend and no his jealousy did not go down one bit, but he and Tenten both became somewhat best friends.

--

Jelly beans spilled into a large tan hand. "Okay keep your eyes closed, I want you to guess the flavor." Kiba said. Both he and Tenten were having a mini date you could call it. They were sitting on a bench at the mall entrance with a bag of jelly beans and were feeding them to each other. "Okay open up." he said taking a red jelly bean out of his hand, he placed it in Tenten's mouth.

"Hmmm." Tenten moaned. "I'd say that's cherry."

"And I'd say your right." Kiba said smiling. "Open up."

Tenten did again and this time Kiba placed a light pink one into her mouth. "Watermelon."

"Right again." he said. "How about this." he said before planting a small kiss on her lips.

She bit her bottom lip. "Taste's like my boyfriend."

He kissed her again. "I'd say that's right." he kissed her again, but this time he nibbled on her lip to deepen it. Giggles could be heard, and Kiba eyes snapped opened. There were two girls a distance away behind Tenten commenting on how cute the couples were. The girls began to walk in the mall but before the door closed one of the girls, a girl with orange hair and blonde streaks blew him a kiss. Kiba was taken aback and broke the kiss he and Tenten were having. He looked at Tenten whose eyes were still closed and back at the girl. He pointed at himself in a 'who me?' fashion. The girl shook her head and called him over before walking into the mall.

"Kiba?" Tenten asked confused.

"I um I'll be right back." he said getting up.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I um you know got to take a leak." he said, before disappearing into the mall.

Tenten sighed and took the bag of jellybeans and ate some. Five minutes had passed and she was now finished with the bag full of candy. 'What's taking him so long…?' She thought. She blew the strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Five more minutes passed. She lay on the bench.

"Sorry for taking so long." Kiba said jogging back to her. "The bathroom was closed at the entrance so I had to go to the one at the back."

"Oh." She said sitting up. "Did you walk all around the mall with that red smudge on your lip?" she asked standing.

"W-what red smudge?" Kiba asked.

"Looks like melted jelly bean." She said taking it off.

"Right…I must have missed my mouth or something." He said laughing nervously. "How about I get you home." He said.

"Okay." Tenten said taking his hand.

--

**-Wednesday-**

**-After school, Soccer field-**

"Go Kiba!" Tenten cheered as her boyfriend ran up and down the field.

"Yeah go Kiba!" A red headed girl with blonde streaks shouted out. After Kiba made the goal, he gave a wave at the red headed girl.

A few people looked at Tenten, knowing that she was Kiba's girlfriend and murmured. "H-he must have not heard me." Tenten said sitting down.

The red headed girl and her friend laughed.

Tenten darted her eyes from Kiba to the girl and folded her arms. 'Who the hell does-'

"Ahh shit!" came from the field.

Tenten came from her thoughts once she figured out the shout came from Kiba. He was one the field with his hands around his ankle looking very much in pain. The crowd started to make noise wondering what happened.

"Kiba!" Tenten said running down the bleachers and onto the field.

--

"Fuck!" Kiba yelled in pain.

"Kiba are you okay?" Tenten said running to him. "What happened?"

"Kiba you need to get that checked out." The coach said. "It doesn't look to good."

"Tenten can you..." He stopped and winced in pain. "Call my mom."

"Yeah." She said looking in her backpack for her phone.

"Kiba, I'll dive you to the doctor and your mom can just meet you there." A girl said running towards him.

"That's a good idea." The coach said before instructing two of the boys to help Kiba up.

"Kiba I called your mom and…" Tenten stopped talking when she saw the red headed girl.

He cleared his throat. "Tenten this is Sadie."

Sadie gave Tenten a forced smile. "Hi I'm Sadie." She said.

"Tenten can you pack my stuff up, Sadie's going to the doctor I'll Tell my mom meet me there." Before Tenten could say anything, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." He said before walking slowly with the help of his the two boys to the car.

"Um sure…" she mumbled before picking up his bags. "I mean I wouldn't want to be with my boyfriend or nothing."

--

**-Friday-**

It turned out that Kiba had a fractured ankle. He missed school the day after the game but came back on Friday.

"Kiba I was worried about you, you didn't return any of my call." Tenten said, holding his books and walked with him to class.

"Sorry about that, I was just getting use to these crutches and mom didn't want me doing anything yesterday." He said.

Neji watched as Kiba and Tenten passed him. "I don't like this." He said to know one in particular.

"Like what?" Naruto said coming out of nowhere.

Neji jumped a little. "Don't do that." He said. "And I don't like how Kiba's been taking advantage of Tenten."

"You noticed that to." Naruto said.

"What the hell do you think?" Neji asked leaning against the locker.

Naruto stay quiet for a moment. "Hey do you know what Hinata likes?"

Neji looked at the boy. "No, why should I know that."

"Well you are her cousin right, and her birthdays coming up." Naruto said.

"Noted, but no I don't know what she likes."

--

**-Lunch-**

Tenten had just gotten off the lunch line, with her and Kiba's lunch and was now walking to the table; she was about to rest the lunches down when someone sat in the seat.

"Excuse me I was going to sit there." Tenten said.

"Sorry." Sadie said not getting out the seat.

"Kiba" Tenten said in 'aren't you going to do anything' way.

"Ah sorry Tenten me and Sadie have this huge project we need to discuss, you wouldn't mind sitting with Sakura right." He said.

"No." she said dropping the tray on the table and stomped off.

--

Tenten sat at the table with the girls and nibbled on a celery stick.

The girls sensing her uneasiness all looked at each other.

Ino cleared her throat. "So I take it your not eating with Kiba today?"

"No." Tenten said swirling the celery stick in salad dressing.

The girls all looked at each other.

"He says he has this huge project that he has to discuss with Sadie." Tenten said.

Sakura looked over to where Kiba and a red haired girl who she assumed to be Sadie were sitting. Sadie seemed pretty close to Kiba and had her hand on his thigh, which Kiba did not seem to mind at all. Sakura nudged Ino to look over at Kiba table, Ino Mouthed dropped open. She mouthed the words 'who is that bitch' to which Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

Tenten sighed again. "I don't know what to do…to me it seems like we're going back into the friend's stage."

"Tenten it wouldn't be possible that Kiba could be cheating on you?" Sakura asked.

"K-Kiba would never do that." Tenten said. 'He would never heart me.'

"Um okay let's drop the topic and talk about something else." Hinata said.

--

**-After school-**

"Bye Tenten, don't forget we're having a little get together for Hinata on tomorrow…and keep it on the down low it's a surprise." Sakura said before going into Sasuke's car.

"Hey you want me to drop you home." Neji said. "Kakashi got all the dolls if you want you could come over early this week."

"Thanks but I'll just wait here until Kiba get picked up by his mom."

"How are you getting home after that?" he asked.

"I'll probably call Megumi." She said.

"Okay, just get home safe okay." He said before walking to his car.

"You to." She said. 'Now where's Kiba.' She thought walking around the school. "Hey have any of you seen Kiba?" she asked a bunch of girls.

"You're his girlfriend right?" a raven haired girl asked.

"Yeah…why."

"He's right around there…just be careful." The girl said before walking off with her friends.

'Be careful?' Tenten thought and walked to where the girl said he was. "Kiba I stayed back so we coul-" a gasp escaped her mouth.

**-ooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: ah ha! Lol um that's probably the crappiest cliff hanger you will ever see but good new is that. Omg I can't believe it! Neji Tenten fluff next chap! Yes you read right. The fluff will be there! Um also lol remember when I was like you will have to bear a couple more chaps of Kiba ten well incase you haven't notice I made a sort of giant time skip so yay! Fluff next chap, you don't know how happy I am cause well I'm writing it hahahaha. Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	11. i guess we're both not use to this

**Chapter 11: I guess we're both not use to this.**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own.**

**Author corner: yeah the reviews are awesome, and I just couldn't hold back anymore I wanted everyone to read the Neji Tenten fluff just as bad as I wanted to write it so read on! Oh and shout out goes to –well you should know who you are when you read the Kiba thing.**

**-oooooooooooo-**

"Kiba!" Tenten yelled. Once Tenten had walked to the back of the school she saw her boyfriend lip locking with Sadie.

"T-Tenten." He said trying not to loose his balance and quickly grabbed his crutches. Sadie fixed her crumpled shirt. "Babe I thought you went home." He said moving towards her.

Tenten felt her fists curl into a ball. "Yeah well I didn't, I stayed back to spend time with you." She said trying to keep her anger under control. "I suspected something, but I didn't think that my boyfriend slash best friend would actually cheat on me."

A laughed escaped Sadie's lips.

"Bitch I wouldn't laugh if I was you." Tenten said, effectively shutting Sadie up.

"O-okay Tenten I know this looks bad but, maybe you should calm down first." Kiba said.

"I am fucking calm!" She said. "How the hell could you do this to me?"

"Maybe we could talk this over." Kiba said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me….I don't know what the hell you could have right now."

"What's that suppose to mean." Sadie said walking over to Tenten.

"It means you're a fucking slut." Tenten said.

"Bitch I'll show you who's a slut." Sadie said going to slap Tenten but Tenten caught her hand.

"I don't think you know who the hell you're messing with." Tenten said and slapped Sadie. The slap had so much impact that Sadie fell on the floor.

"And you!" she said turning to Kiba. "Don't ever fucking come close to me again." She said walking away. She stopped and turned around. "I was thinking if I should have done this…and I made up my mind." She said before kicking Kiba in his bad leg.

"Shit!" Kiba yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

"I hope you two have a happy fucking life." She said before running off.

--

'Stupid Kiba.' Tenten thought wiping her eyes. 'I can't believe I was so stupid.' She thought walking on the sidewalk. A drip of water fell on her head. She looked up and a sudden downpour came. 'At least no one will see my tears.' She thought.

A car honked behind her. She ignored it and kept walking. "Tenten!" the person in the car yelled. She knew that voice it was Neji's.

"L-leave me alone." She said wiping her tears. She heard foot steps behind her.

"Tenten I've been looking for you everywhere." Neji said grabbing her hand. "I called your home and the answering machine came on and you're not answering your cell."

"I didn't ask for you to come." She said trying to loose his grip.

He tightened his gripped. "What's wrong with you!" he yelled turning her around. Then he saw it. Tenten had been crying, her mascara was running down her face and she just looked a mess. "Did someone do something to you?" he asked gently and protective.

"Neji…h-he cheated on me!" Tenten said before another set of tears came. "Kiba cheated on me." She sobbed into his shirt.

Neji said nothing. 'Bastard.'

"H-he was my first boyfriend…I knew we were going to break up but I didn't think it was going to happen so fast and like that." She sobbed more.

Neji slowly wrapped his arms around the crying girl; he didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations, this was all new to him. But some how he felt that he had to comfort her.

"It hurts so bad." Tenten cried.

"Shh…" Neji said running his hand through her hair. "It'll be alright." He said hugging her tighter. Tenten cried louder. "I was so worried about you." He whispered. "To meet you like this…I'm so sorry." He said. Tenten continued to cry.

And they stayed like that, in the rain.

--

"I don't know what to do…look I never had girl who's heart been broken over to my house…that works?...Really, don't call me stupid. I-I'll take care of her. Bye." Neji hung up the phone. He had just finished talking to Megumi, who had to stay at her college for the weekend. Neji ran his hand through his now dried hair. He looked over to Tenten who was sleeping for two hours now. 'I wonder if she cried that much when I told her I wouldn't go out with her.'

Tenten shifted in the bed. "Hmm…" she murmured in her sleep. "N-Neji"

"I'm right here." He said walking over to the bed.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My house." He stated. "And don't worry about your clothes being wet, you're wearing mine." Tenten eyes widened. Neji sighed. "The maid changed you."

Tenten looked down; she was wearing a red sweat shirt that came down to her knees. "Thanks."

"No problem." He stayed quiet for a moment. "So uh, you feeling okay?"

Tenten hugged her knees. "It still hurts…I just didn't think we would have broken up so fast."

"How'd you find out?" he asked.

Tenten sighed. "I found them making out at the back of the school."

"Ouch."

"Yes ouch." She said. "But know he'll know never to mess with me again."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Bitch slap the bitch who he was kissing, and kicked him."

Neji chuckled. "Nice."

A giggled escaped Tenten's lips.

Neji got off the bed. "Come with me." He said taking her hand.

Tenten got out the bed and followed him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I didn't know how to make you happy so I called Megumi; she told me that this would work." He said taking her into the kitchen. There on the table were two banana splits, with all the works. "I don't know how ice cream helps but-"

"Thank you." Tenten said giving him a hug. "You know for letting me cry on you and then this."

A small smile crept onto his face. "Let's eat before the ice cream melts."

Tenten nodded and the walked to the table and ate.

"So this thing really works?" Neji asked.

Tenten ate a big spoon of Vanilla and shook her head. "Yeah…its comfort food."

"Comfort food…got it." He said taking a bite of the Banana.

--

"Tenten wake up." Neji said gently nudging the girl. Both he and Tenten had fallen asleep watching a movie, but he was woken up by his father who had just gotten in.

"Its morning already…?" Tenten asked with a yawn.

Neji chuckled. He found that cute. "No but its late…we should head to our rooms."

"Okay…" she said getting up. "N-Neji…" she said biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah." He said turning from his door.

"Thanks again."

"No problem." He said before going into his room.

--

**-2 hours later-**

'**knock, knock'**

Two soft knocks came from Neji's door. He opened the door to see Tenten.

Tenten looked up a bit to see a very not pleased Neji. "S-sorry for waking you."

His face softened once he realized who it was. "No, its fine…what the matter?"

Tenten bit her bottom lip. "C-can I sleep with you."

Neji pulled his head back in shock.

"N-Not like that…it's just when something happens to me and I don't feel right I would usually sleep with Megumi." She said. "I don't know it just feels like I need some one there to comfort me." She said looking at the ground.

Neji took her hand and walked her in the room. And with that he closed the door behind them.

**-oooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: so um yeah! Fluff…Next chapter more fluff! And Hinata's party.**

**Oh and do any of you have an idea of what Naruto can give her? haha…thanks for all the reviews and yes Kiba is a jerk. So yeah I don't know what else to say oh wait!**

**I was suppose to ask you guys this from long time. Do any of you watch total drama island, and if you do don't you think it's the bomb. Lol. My favorite character is Duncan and my favorite couple is Duncan and Courtney!**

**Anyway review please.**

**-purleface14**


	12. happy birthday hina!

**Chapter 12: Happy birthday Hina! And I would like to know why you did that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: so uh, I like have twenty something reviews for the last chap…and I'm like that's a lot and considering you guys review so dang fast I don't even realize that it's that much lol. I'll be like I want reviews! But then I actually counted them and was like #! That's a lot, you guys really like this story. I wasn't even expecting it to be such a hit. any way, read on!**

**-oooooooooooooooo-**

The sun crept its way into Neji's bedroom, the blinds were closed but little rays of sunlight still managed to get in the room. The black alarm clock read 'ten-fifteen', and since it was Saturday the alarm was switched off and it was the day people chose to sleep in. A sigh escaped Neji's lips, he barely got any sleep last night but I mean he had a good reason.

Okay it's like this a teenage boy and teenage girl were in the same bed. Now don't get me wrong Neji had his fair share of girls in his bed before, but he actually did something _productive_ with them not just sleep. So when Tenten came to him late in the night asking him if she could sleep with him, he was sort of happy and well worried. Okay first thing first it is every and I repeat every boys, unless they didn't fancy girls dream to have a girl with them in bed, but when it's a girl you actually like, well actually any girl, but you like this girl a lot you can't help but get….uh…how can I put this, you can't help but get special _urges_. Now you could down right blame puberty and hormones but it totally wasn't his fault. Neji had to at least use the bathroom a good four times that night and that was to help him get rid of those urges. So after the bathroom he would get like two hours of sleep and would wake up just to stare at Tenten, and he couldn't help it she was so cute…no that's not the word; sexy-yeah we'll go with that. She was so sexy and angelic when she slept. Her mouth always seemed to be slightly parted and her breaths just were even and her hair went every where it was messy yet seductive.

Neji played with a bit of Tenten hair; it smelled nice like kiwi and cantaloupe. Right now Tenten's back was facing him and for that he was relieved, he thought he would melt if he saw her angelic expression one more time. He gave her hair a small sniff and that was the most he could do, even though he wanted to do more. He wanted to do countless things to this girl right now, many things that some people would not like one bit, he wanted to kiss her, to caress her, to blend with her. But those things could wait…As of right now he wanted to just hold her, he wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him, he wanted to nuzzle her neck and see her smile and blush. But he couldn't. Not now anyway, not when she just had her heart broken. Neji sighed once again since when did he become such a softy, such a love sick fool. And to a girl he said he would never go out with. He was sure as hell if he could go back in time and Tenten would ask him to go out again, he would say yes in a heart beat and not just because he knew how she looked without the baggy clothes, but because he knew the real Tenten. He knew what would make her laugh, he knew how to push her buttons, he knew how to make her blush and he knew what made her cry, he knew all her favorite things, he knew about her past and what she planned for the future, he knew almost everything about this girl. And she was just perfect for him.

"Hmm" Tenten rolled over her face was facing his. The sweat shirt she had on hiked up a bit exposing a great deal of her thigh, Neji thanked God she was wearing shorts because at that moment he thought he was going to bust, I mean hormones were great and all but he so didn't need them right now. He looked at her face once again she had that same angelic saintly look on her face. He pulled he cover over his lower body, just incase Tenten was to wake. He didn't want to freak her out.

I mean morning wood was something all boys wake up with but I don't Tenten would want to see something uh well Tenten probably just didn't want to wake up and see Neji with that. And Neji did the right thing by pulling the covers up because Tenten eyes slowly opened.

Tenten stared at him, he stared back. "N-Neji what are you doing in my bed?" she asked.

Neji held back a chuckle. "Sorry but this is my bed."

"Your bed? But that…" she thought back to last night. A blush broke out along her face. She hopped out the bed. "I can't believe I asked you that!" she shrieked.

"Tenten calm down." Neji said now laying on her side of the bed, and that was the best he could do. Her blushing face wasn't helping his problem go down one minute.

"I am calm, you must think I'm a weirdo right?" she asked. "Me asking to sleep with you."

"No not at all." He said.

"Neji don't li-"

'**Knock,knock,knock'**

"Oh God who's that!" Tenten panicked and ending up tripping in the process, she landed right on top of Neji. "Ow…" Tenten said.

"…" Neji said nothing, he was to busy praying to God that Tenten wouldn't no-

"Neji's something poking me." Tenten said.

"It's only me knee" he lied.

'**Knock,knock,knock' **

"Who is that?" Tenten ask getting off the boy.

"It's probably the maid." He said getting up slowly.

"Okay…" Tenten said.

"Just stay behind me." He said getting ready to open the door. "Morning…Dad?" the boy said in some what shock, his father barely came to his room.

"Glad to see you finally open the door son, now I need to talk with you." The man said pushing the door.

"Now's not the best time…" Neji said trying to keep the door closed. Okay like I said Neji had his fair share of girls in bed but that didn't mean that his father knew about them, he didn't know if his dad would freak out or what with Tenten being in the room.

"Nonsense." The man said opening the door fully causing Tenten to fall out on the floor.

"Tenten?" Mr. Hyuuga said.

Tenten laughed nervously, pulled the sweat shirt as low as it could go. "M-Morning, Mr. Hyuuga." She said getting up. "Uh…I'll be going to my room." She said making a dash for her room.

Mr. Hyuuga looked at Neji. "Like I said I'd like to talk with you."

--

"So… what did you and your dad talk about?" Tenten asked, before taking a bite of frosted flakes.

"Nothing Important…" He said eating cocoa pebbles.

"Right…so he must think I'm some sort of slut right, you mean to tell me he didn't ask why I was in your room wearing your sweat shirt." She said before taking a next bite of her cereal.

Neji shrugged. "He did ask…and I just told him I had my way with you." He said not before getting up and licking some milk off her chin.

Tenten sat there mouth agape. "Y-You didn't!" she shrieked.

"Oh but I did." He said hiding his smirk, he jus wanted to see her reaction.

"Neji I'll kill you!" Tenten said jumping off the chair and lunged toward him. "How could you say that! Now your dad thinks I'm a slut." She said shaking the boy, who was now on the floor.

"Relax Tenten." Neji said before laughing. "You think I would say that about you." He said sitting up.

Tenten let his shirt go. "No." she said. "But that was an evil joke." She said getting up.

"Hey you doing anything today?" he asked.

Tenten thought for a moment. "Asides from going to Hinata's dinner, not really."

"You want to help me find a gift for her?" he asked.

"Sure! But can we stop to my place first…I need clothes."

--

**-Tenten's place-**

"So you still haven't figured out anything to get her yet." Tenten said.

"Not really, I don't know what she likes." Neji said.

"Okay…so what are you thinking of buying her." Tenten said, she opened the door. "Oh my gosh ew!" Tenten said covering her mouth.

Neji looked over the girls shoulder with curiosity. "Wow…something you don't see every day."

Tenten stared at the boy, how could he not be fazed by this. On her couch were Megumi and Kakashi. Yes her Teacher and somewhat sister were making out on the couch and no before you go all 'what's wrong with making out?' clothes were scattered. So far Megumi lost everything but her underwear and Kakashi who she hated to admit had a very hot bod lost his shirt.

"Megumi has a really hot body…" Neji said practically drooling.

Tenten looked at Neji and then Megumi, she was feeling somewhat jealous? Uh no…okay maybe. Tenten cleared her throat. Causing the couple on the couch to break it up.

"Tenten! I didn't know you would be stopping by today." She said grabbing a pillow to hide herself.

Kakashi grabbed his shirt of the floor. "Well I know this must be awkward for both of you."

Neji shrugged and took a seat on the small couch. "Not really doesn't bother me one bit."

"I um…I'm going to get dressed." Megumi said and ran with her clothes to her room.

Tenten said nothing and went into her room. She was trying to figure out what that feeling was when Neji said that Megumi was hot, leaving Kakashi and Neji in the living room.

"So…" Kakashi said.

"She's a good kisser right." Neji said with a smirk.

Kakashi smirked back. "She's more than that."

--

**-Hinata dinner party-**

"Okay Naruto should be here any minute with Hinata." Sakura said. The girls had all planned a little dinner for Hinata since they knew he did not like big parties. They rented a private room at an Italian restaurant. They had Naruto take Hinata all over the place just for distraction, so right now Hinata did not know what was going to happen.

"Tenten I like your dress…it's so cute." Ino said.

"Thanks." Tenten said. She had on a black and white halter dress along with black flats and black and white accessories and her hair was out. "Neji says it's to short but I don't think so."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Since when does Neji complain about something being to short?" Neji gave him a look, which Sasuke ignored. "Usually it isn't short enough."

"I don't think it's to short." Sakura said.

"And I don't think your dress is short enough." Sasuke said talking to Sakura.

A blush formed on Sakura cheeks when she felt Sasuke hand climbing its way to her thigh. She slapped his hand away…sometimes Sasuke could be so Sasuke. She had on a simple red dress that came up to her knees and had two little straps.

"Okay you guys need to take a picture of us." Ino said taking her camera out. Ino had on a purple tube dress…that flowed out at the bottom a bit.

"Shouldn't you guys wait for Hinata to come?" Shikamaru asked holding the camera.

"We'll have lots of time to take more." Ino said. And with that the girl all posed. Ino was in the middle and had her hands on her knees bending over a bit and Sakura and Tenten were on each side on Ino and acted like they were blowing kisses.

"Very hot." Sasuke said leaning back in the chair.

"Sexy…" Neji said agreeing with Sasuke.

"Okay I just got a text from Naruto he's bringing Hinata in now." Sakura said.

"Okay Hinata this is the final stop for today." They heard Naruto say.

"Naruto I don't th-"

"Just close your eyes. Please." Naruto said.

They heard the door handle jiggle and Naruto came in with Hinata behind him.

"Surprise!" the girls yelled.

Hinata had a surprise look on her face. The girls all came running up to her and hugged her. "Happy seventeenth birthday!"

Naruto grinned. "I told you Sakura. Didn't I say I could keep Hinata distracted."

"I'm shocked. You actually kept your big mouth closed all day." Sasuke said. Sasuke expected Naruto to explode but he didn't.

"I'm going to let the slide Sasuke….I'm in a good mood and you're not bringing me down."

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you guys…Hinata's my girlfriend now." He said.

"Hinata!" the girls shrieked with happiness.

Hinata blushed and looked down at her baby blue dress.

--

The gang were all eating and talking about stuff, just having a good time. Plenty pictures were taken and the most important thing was that the birthday girl was enjoying her self.

"Okay Hinata time for presents." Ino said getting up. "This one is from shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded and gave Hinata the gift. Shikamaru gave her two iTunes cards that valued to fifty dollars. Sauske decided to give Hinata her gif next. She received a gift certificate from her favorite store. Hinata figured Sakura probably helped Sasuke with it. Neji got Hinata a new casing for her blackberry pearl…it was custom made her name was surrounding it.

"Mines Next Hinata!" Naruto said handing his new girlfriend the gift.

"Naruto it's so cute." Hinata said hugging a fox plushy.

"Yeah well it took a while for me to sew." He said with a little blush.

"You made this?" she asked.

"I had a little help, but yeah I did." He said putting his hands, which his fingers were covered with bandages behind his back. Hinata looked at the fox and right around the tail area its said Hinata plus Naruto.

"Okay this is just the cutest thing I've ever saw." Ino said leaning on shikamaru.

"Tell me about it. I wish my boyfriend did something like that." Sakura said, she was only joking but Sasuke didn't know that. Sasuke looked at the girl, how she could say that he thought he did plenty.

"Uh Hinata we would hate to break this cute scene up…but you have one more present." Tenten said taking an out a box wrapped in purple and silver shiny wrapping paper. Hinata blushed sometimes when Naruto was there she just forgot where she was.

"This is from us girls." Ino said.

"Yeah we all added our money together ...we saw you eyeing this about a month ago." Sakura said.

Hinata opened the gift inside was a pale yellow halter dress and silver pumps. "Aw thanks guys." She said.

The girls all grinned and gave her a hug.

--

-**Neji's house-**

"Hinata's party was fun." Tenten said sitting on the couch.

"Not my type of party…but I guess it was okay." Neji said. They had both returned to Neji's house two hours ago and were now watching a rerun of family guy.

Tenten laughed. "I figured it wasn't any of you guys type of party…but Hinata's not exactly the wild type. Ya know."

He gave a little nod. "so…"

She looked around. "So…"

"So are you going to keep forgetting your night clothes...and continue borrowing my shirts?" he asked smirking.

Tenten blushed. She couldn't help it id she 'accidently' left her night clothes at home so she could just borrow his shirt. They smelled nice…they smelled of his cologne and well him, it was calming. "It wasn't my fault…you knew I was in a rush to leave Megumi and Kakashi alone, I felt bad for intruding on them.

He smirked. "I don't mind. If you want my shirt you want it."

"I do not want your shirt."

"Keep saying that…but it's sort of like a trade."

She raised an eyebrow. "A trade?"

"Yeah you get my shirt and I get to see you in my shirt. It's very seductive."

Tenten went red in the face. She didn't want to be seductive.

They went back to watching family guy for an hour more. Then they figured it was time to go to bed.

-

"You sleeping with me tonight?" Neji asked

Tenten blushed. "I don't need to."

"But what if I need you there." He said smirking. "You know for comfort."

"Well I guess I do owe you…I mean you did let me sleep with you." She said flirtatiously.

"Well then…after you my lady." He said opening the door for Tenten. He heard Tenten giggle and grinned.

--

**-Monday-**

As soon as Tenten went to school that morning, she was congratulated by some of the girls of the school. The reason why was because they had seen what she did to Kiba and they thought it kicked ass. Some girls looked at Tenten as if she was the bad person, there was rumor going on that Kiba and Sadie was going out first and Tenten beat them up because she found out that Kiba had a girlfriend. But that didn't bother Tenten she knew what the right reason was. The thing the bothered Tenten was that even though people knew her and Kiba was an item no more…well that was just it they weren't an item and people were reminding her…it still sort of hurt. But she wasn't going to be like those girl who let that ruined there life, I mean come on they had only been dating for a month.

And this happened all day she, heard people whispering and giggling as she walked pass them in the hall and it just wouldn't stop. She saw Sadie talking to her friends; Ami and Ali. And when she passed them they just glared at her, but she just glared back and walked off.

Classes were the same, Neji and Tenten had been reunited with their beloved doll Kisho And Kakashi had now pronounce the week as Flu week meaning , the dolls would now act as if they were sick. He told them that they were to pay close attention to the doll and by the end of the week when they handed it in they must write a report on baby sickness and ways to treat and care for a baby when it is sick. Oh and there grade had went up to a B minus, Kakashi said that after listening to the recording he was glad to say that they were getting along better.

Lunch came and well the gang thought since they got together so well at Hinata's little dinner, they figured why not eats together. Besides the girls wanted to sit with the boyfriends. So after that they did become 'the gang' and to think these girls well at least two couldn't stand two of the boys.

School went pretty fast and it was the end of the day…Tenten had been looking for Kiba she wanted to know why did he cheat on her. She found him in the gym shooting baskets…he still had crutches but he was able to shoot the ball and maintain his balance.

Tenten caught a ball that had missed the basket. Kiba turned around to see where the ball had gone.

"Tenten?" he asked.

"Hey…um can we talk." She said, she wanted to make this quick.

"Uh sure" he said walking to the bleachers.

"Look to get straight to the point, I want to know why did you cheat on me."

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" he asked.

"Guess not…" she said with a shrug.

"Well um…lets see, Okay first off me and Sadie knew each other way back, like we were neighbors for a good seven years and I had a crush on her from then but she moved away for awhile before I got to tell her anything. I didn't plan on it you know for me to cheat on you, but I saw her at the mall… and I didn't know if it was her so I had to see. Well it was her well she told me she moved back here and we reconnected. Then she told me that she liked me but never got a chance to tell me and well I told her my feelings. I had no intention on cheating on you, but I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Right…"

"Honestly I didn't want to hurt you…I figured I'd keep us going for a while then I'd tell what I'm telling you now and let you go easy." He said running a hand through his hair. "Tenten I'm so sorry … I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I'd understand if you wouldn't forgive me, but if you would…I'd be grateful. I'd hate to lose a friendship like what we had." He said holding her hand.

"Kiba what you did hurt." She said moving her hands. "I forgive you…but we'll have to see how this friendship thing goes."

--

Tenten walked out the gym…she let out the breath she was holding. That was harder than she made it looked. She was about to go on her way when…

"Hey you…"

**-ooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: so tada! How was the fluff…type…thing. Um bad news: I'm starting school on Monday…and its my last year, why is this bad well 'cuase I'm not going to be able to update once a week all the time.. I mean I'll try but it being my last year and all I'm not going to lie I'll be busy as hell. Trying to get into college and taking national exams and then my SAT. I'll try and you know I'm telling you busy this because I don't want it to seem has if I don't want to update. So if I can't update every week I'll probably update like every two weeks or something. Anyway wish me luck in school!**

**And hey I left you guys off with a long chappy!**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	13. will you stop with all the interruptions

**Chapter 13: will you stop with all the interruptions!**

**Disclaimer: I own. I mean I don't own.**

**Author corner: hehe thanks for the review! And yes I left you with a cliffy and it was better than the last one! Ha-ha so I some what stumped most of you guys. Alberto…was the only one to guess correctly or at least the first…you're to smart lol. Any on with the story, oh and I must warn you most of you, if not all you guys will probably freak out by the end of the chapter or be like Yay! Or like omgomgomg! Haha. Trust me I'm excited I've been dreaming about this since the seventh chapter!**

**-ooooooooooooooo-**

"Hey you…Bitch who got the makeover." Sadie said with an attitude.

Tenten stopped walking. "Excuse me?" She said turning around to see Sadie and Ami.

"You're excused." Sadie said walking up to Tenten. "I have something to say to you." She said.

Tenten sucked her teeth. "Just say it and stop bringing drama."

Sadie sneered at her. "You need to back up off my boyfriend."

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"He cheated on you with me, which means that you obviously don't have anything he wants so just leave him alone. Okay." She said tilting her head to the side.

"The only thing you have that I don't is a slutty attitude, I don't know where you get off trying to call me out but guess what it so isn't going to work. So I suggest that you pack up your little insecurities and go away. Far away." Tenten said, leaving Sadie speechless. Tenten looked at Ami who looked like she was going to say something. "That goes for you to. Before you go telling me to back off 'your Neji'. News flash he isn't yours he dumped your ass so you need to get over it." She said

Ami nose cringed. "You do not tell me to back off Neji, he's mine and if you don't stay away from him I'll make your life a living hell. I seriously mean that. So go ahead and test me. Just do it." Ami said giving Tenten a push.

"If Neji wants to be around me that's what he wants to do. So to bad." Tenten said defensively.

"You know what bitch…you better watch your back." Ami said before walking off with Sadie.

Tenten flipped them the bird and walked the opposite way.

--

"Ahh!" Tenten screamed. "Okay Neji please put me down." She pleaded.

Neji smirked at the girl he had in his arms. "You'd like that wouldn't you."

"Yes!" she said.

"Very well." He said dropping her.

Tenten landed with a splash. She swam at the top and glared at the boy. "I can't believe you did that!" she said pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

Neji looked at her 'innocently' "You said put you down."

"But I meant where I was sitting." She said moped.

He kneeled down so he was at her level. "Don't be mad." He said placing his thumb under her chin.

Tenten looked around. "I'm not mad." She said crossing her arms childishly.

He chuckled at the girl. Pulling off his red t-shirt he dived into the pool.

A blush appeared on Tenten cheeks, she wasn't really mad at him. But she couldn't believe it, for all the times she came here she had not seen Neji shirtless…I mean she wasn't looking or anything but uh…she assumed he would have been. Neji had muscles in all the right places and a very impressive six pack…with the out line of two more abs…meaning he would have a full eight pack soon. It was just wow. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked around the pool. Where was that boy?

She yelped in surprise when she felt two arms wrap around her. "Thinking about someone special." He asked in an amused tone.

Tenten blushed deepened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smirked. "I think you do." He said turning her around so she was now facing him.

Tenten looked around avoiding his eyes. He got annoyed by this and pulled her closer. She didn't struggle or try to break free…she knew he wouldn't let her go. Besides she didn't mind the position.

She sighed. "I can't believe you waited so long to tell me you had a pool." She said changing the subject…hopefully.

It worked. "You never asked." He shrugged his arms still around her.

"True, but it's in the house." She said. Neji's pool was in the last room on the first floor. It was a large room with a polished wooden deck. Wooded ceiling fans and this room also had a sun roof. "I've never actually been to a place with a pool in the house."

Neji shrugged again it didn't really bother him.

"And this place I so quiet and isolated from everything." She said.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Yeah…" She said looking around; the she noticed he was looking at her.

They stayed quiet, but it was the good kind of quiet. It was the kind of quiet when you knew something was going to happen. Tenten heart quickened, and her belly did flip flops. She didn't really know why…it just happened. Neji pulled her closer. Tenten licked her lips for some reason they suddenly felt dry. Neji stared at Tenten lips, did she want this as bad as him? He leaned in. Tenten found her self leaning in also. Both teens leaned in as if a captivating force was pulling them together. Both teens were in a world of there own totally forgetting there surroundings. And there lips were ab-

"Cannon ball!" Naruto yelled jumping into the pool.

Their eyes widened simultaneously, Tenten gave Neji a little push so they had some space between them. Neji looked as if he was going to say something but before he could Tenten ducked under the water to hide her glowing face once she saw the girls come in. Neji stayed in the place where he was and sulked, what the hell was this? One minutes he was about to kiss the girl of his dreams and then a bunch of people come filling his pool room. He didn't remember inviting them.

"The waters great!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Uh hello…it's the weekend and we were planning on using my pool, but it started to rain." Ino informed.

"Yeah Sasuke said you had an indoor pool…" Sakura asked after not seeing her friend.

Sasuke walked up behind sakura. "Yeah and I figured we don't see much of Neji or Tenten so why not surprise them." He said with a smirk…Sasuke knew he was interrupting something and loved it.

"Neji where's Tenten?" Ino asked.

"She's…uh" he looked around in the water.

"Hey guys!" she shouted from the pool steps and waved. When she caught Neji's eyes she blushed and looked down.

Neji sighed and leaned against the wall of the pool. As soon as all the girls walked over to where Tenten was.

Sasuke crouched down. "So what did I miss?" he asked Neji.

Neji looked at him.

"What?"

"You always seem to find a way to ruin everything."

"It's what I do."

"Well this is what I do." Neji said before pulling Sasuke in the pool.

--

Two hours had passed and after playing volley ball, chicken, and Marco polo. The gang decided that it would be a good time to eat. It was around four o'clock so they had ordered pizza and was now going to have a movie fest.

"Neji do you have any popcorn?" Ino asked.

"I'll get it." Tenten said hoping off the couch.

"What movie?"

-

"Why is the popcorn so high?" Tenten said trying to reach the popcorn…which was on the top shelf. "Come on…" she stretched on her tip toes.

"Need help." A large hand came in her view and grabbed a bag of popcorn from the shelf.

"Thanks." She said turning around, but regretted it, she didn't notice how close Neji was behind her. "I-uh think we should get this popped." She said referring to the bag of un-popped popcorn.

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He ran a hand down his face. "Yeah I'm fine."

Tenten placed the bag in the microwave and set it for three minutes. She took a seat next to Neji.

"So…" he said resting his hand down. Both he and Tenten looked down. His hand was on hers. "Sorry" he said removing his hand.

They both stayed quiet, why was this bag of popcorn taking so long.

"Um…" Tenten tried to start a conversation. It didn't work. It got quiet again like earlier today.

Neji placed his hands over Tenten's, she didn't move it. She felt butterflies and her heart started to accelerate. She looked at Neji and Neji looked her. He kissed the top of her hand.

"Neji"

"Shh…" he hushed. He used his thumb and rubbed it in a circular motion on her hand. A blush formed on he cheeks. Neji placed her hand on his face. Neji pulled her over so she was now sitting on his lap.

"Tenten…" the rest of his words were mumbled into the side of her neck. They looked at each other and like before a force pulled them unhurriedly towards each other.

"Is everything okay in there you guys?" They heard Sakura yell.

Tenten pulled herself back.

"Yeah you guys the movie started." Ino said next.

"I think we should get the popcorn." She said getting up quickly.

Neji ran his hand through his hair, what was up with all these interruptions. He wanted it…and he knew now Tenten wanted it to or else she wouldn't have been on his lap.

"Neji are you coming?" he heard Tenten say. The blush still hadn't left her face.

He nodded and took the bowl of popcorn out of her hands.

When they walked into the t.v room they saw that every one had paired into couples. Sasuke had Sakura on his lap and was sitting on the couch. Hinata and Naruto were on the floor. Hinata was positions in between Naruto's legs and his arms were around her. Shikamaru and Ino were next to sakura and Sasuke. Shikamaru's head was lying on Ino's lap while she stroked his hair. That left Neji and Tenten with the love seat in the corner of the room.

"Popcorn!" the girls said grabbing the bowl from Neji's hands.

--

The gang had left about three hours ago, since they came with Sasuke who had received a call saying he needed to come home.

Tenten and Neji now sat on the big couch and were watching a romantic comedy, Tenten's choice of course. Tenten was leaning on Neji and he had one arm around her. They continued to watch the movie in peace. The movie ended in thirty minutes…Neji hand was now resting on her thigh. Tenten looked up at him and he looked down at her once again the feeling had returned her heart beat grew and she could swear that he could hear it…and the butterflies were there. Neji moved his hand slowly up her thigh, Tenten stayed there not protesting some how she knew what was coming and she didn't mind. Once again they found their bodies leaning in. Neji used his next hand and gently cupped one side of Tenten's face and soon enough their lips met. The kiss started slow, but ended up turning into a long scorching lip lock. Tenten felt when Neji's tongue grazed over her lips and she opened without any hesitation. Neji broke the kiss and a whine escaped her lips. He had no intentions of stopping any time soon, the only reason he did was to fix their position. Tenten grabbed his shirt when she found out he was moving, he gently took her hands and lean her on the couch so he was on top of her. After that it was over, his lips came crashing down to hers…their tongues glided together. Tenten slid her hands against his clothes chest. They stopped…their eyes locked into one another, once they caught their breath, their lips met once again. And on that couch…they stayed like that. Lip locked for hours.

**-ooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: attention! Um yeah the only reason why I updated today was because hurricane Hanna and it looks like ike will be coming my way now. If any of you watch the news you should know where hurricane Hanna is at this very moment and if you know that guess what that's where I live haha. So yeah I want you people to guess! Hint…not in U.S.A hahahahahah! Sorry about that. In any case idk if my electricity will be off or on and if it turns off idk how long that would be for depending on how hard we're hit it could be days to month tops! I know right. **

**So…are you freaking out about the chap! I know you guys have been waiting forever for that to happen uhuhuhuhhuh…I don't like how it turned out, I had it all planned in my head but I couldn't get it to write perfectly ya know.. So the kiss scene did not come out the way I wanted it blah. But they kissed! Review please! Oh and any suggestions for next chap I'll see what I can do. Review!**

**-purpleface14 **


	14. confessions, hickeys, and pda!

**Chapter 14: confessions, hickeys and pda!**

**Disclaimer: I sooooo do not own, but if I did. –Looks around evilly- oh if I did.**

**Author corner: Hi! So uh we didn't get hit hard. Good thing right. I um… hope any of you in the US didn't get hit to bad that would suck. Only one of you guessed where I was from and that was unices. .. Yeah…um so I know you guys would be happy with the kiss I just knew it. So you know there will be drama coming up right? Right… read on! **

**-oooooooooooooooo-**

"Zzz…." Buzzed the annoying little insect, that all human hate. The little black demon small as ever flew around the room and looked for a new victim. "Zzz…"

"mhhnm" Neji mumbled tiredly as he swatted the irritating blood sucker away. But that didn't stop the insect it went right back to pestering his ear.

"Zzzz-" and then there was silence.

"I hate mosquitoes." He mumbled his eyes still closed, he nestled into his pillow.

"Me to…" he heard Tenten say.

Neji slowly opened an eye…only to see brown. He opened the next one.

"Hmm…" He felt Tenten hand touch his, which were around her waste.

'What the hell happened last night?' He thought. Tenten moved closer to him. Then he remembered he and Tenten had an intense make out session, a smirk came onto his lips he could still taste her strawberry chopstick. He pulled Tenten closer to him…but he didn't have to pull her that close because they were still on the couch from last night. He gave her hair a little sniff and brushed her hair up to expose her creamy neck. He placed a kiss small kiss on it.

"Neji…" Tenten sighed softly; she turned over much to Neji's surprise.

His eyes widened slightly and then looked down at her plump lips which looked darker than usual. He smirked to himself, he did that. "Morning princess." He said in a soft tone.

Her eyes opened slowly. "Neji?"

"The one and only."

Tenten pushed her self up a little. "Why are you in my bed and why are we so close together?"

Neji gave her look.

Tenten eyes darted around the room, a blush appeared on her face. "Oh no!" She got off the couch and stared pacing in the room. "Oh no. no no no no no no." she chanted.

Neji sat up. "I'm missing something, did I do something I wasn't suppose to."

"Oh no…"

"Tenten!" Neji yelled standing up.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she screamed.

Neji was looked at her.

"I...we weren't suppose to kiss."

"Tenten I don't understand." He said.

"I wasn't suppose to let myself get close to you." She admitted. "Neji you really don't like me do you?" she asked.

"Of course I like you Tenten."

"Neji be honest, do you like me or the new me?" She asked.

"Well…At first I liked you for your make over."

"Knew it."

"Oh come on Tenten, everyone thought you were hot. Look at first that's why I liked you, but now…I like you for you." He said. "You have no idea what you put me through."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not." He said walking closer to her. "Tenten…I don't know when it happened but I found my self falling for you, and I think I've fallen way to deep to get my self out." He took her hands in his. "Tenten I'd like for you to be my g-girl." He choked out the last word; Neji Hyuuga did never have a girl he was serious about.

A gasp escaped Tenten. Did Neji just confess his feeings for her? "Neji I don't know."

"Tenten…I just confessed to you, what do I have to do to show you I'm serious, beg?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to beg." She said.

"You're not serious are you?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, you humiliated me a years ago I should get to humiliate you."

"Do I really have to beg?" he asked once more.

"N-no." she said. "Though it would have been cute."

He smirked. "So you're my girlfriend right?" he asked placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Neji I never did say yes." She said.

His smirk fell. "Don't you like me?"

She pinked. "I like you…its just –wait you said you like me for me right?"

"Yeah"

"So you wouldn't mind if I turned into my old self."

"Nope, it wouldn't bother me."

"Can we go to the mall?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, whatever you want." He said freaked out by her switching topics so quickly.

"Yay!" she squealed giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to get ready."

He touched his cheek. 'That girl…' he thought and went to get breakfast.

--

"I still don't see why you have to where my clothes." Neji said stopping at a stop sign.

"This is the old me, and since the girls through out all my tomboy clothes. I figured why not borrow some of yours. I mean if you like me you wouldn't have a problem with me like this right." Tenten said.

"No I have no problem with you like this. It's just…"

"Just what."

He began driving again. "You have no idea how hot you look right now."

Tenten blushed. She wasn't wearing anything special, her hair was in a ponytail, and she had on a gray wife beater with a black one over it. Her jeans were a little baggy and she had black air force ones and to top it off she was wearing on of his hats.

He pulled into the parking lot. "Okay mall time." He said getting out the car.

--

Tenten had picked the worst time to go to the mall; it seemed that most of the stores were having a sale that day. The place was packed.

Tenten placed her hands in Neji's. "W-what are you doing?" he asked startled.

Tenten smirked. She knew Neji hated public display of affection; his view on pda was smacking a girl on the ass. She pouted. "All I wanted was to hold your hand."

"I-" Before Neji could get anything out, Tenten spoke.

"Kiba would have done it."

Neji upper lip twitch, he did not want her reminiscing about Kiba. "Fine." He said taking her hand with a light blush. They began walking through the crowd. Neji pulled his cap down, hoping no one would recognize him.

'Dude is that Neji?" he heard someone say.

"Couldn't be Hyuuga doesn't do pda." He heard a next voice.

"Look at the cute couple, reminds me of when we were young Henry." He heard an old lady say.

Neji blushed deepened. He looked at Tenten who only looked back and smile. He sighed, guessing this was all part of her plan to see if he was serious about what he had said earlier.

"Tenten!" they both heard Ino yelled.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Figures Ino would be here, especially with all these sales." She said to Neji. "Come on maybe Shikamaru's with her." she said walking over to the blonde girl with Neji in hand in hers. "Hey girl."

"Hey- oh my god Tenten what happened to your look." Ino said in horror.

"Gee thanks for the nice hello." Tenten said.

Ino gave Neji a smile. "Mind if we use the little girl's room." Before he could answer she had already taken Tenten away.

"Did I just see you holding Tenten's hand?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah so what."

"Since when did you show pda?"

Neji shrugged.

Shikamaru smirked. "Seems like someone's a little…" He made a whipping sound and motioned. "Whipped."

Neji face pinked. "I am not whipped. And besides you're the one holding the bags." He said referring to Ino's many shopping bags.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I don't have a problem with that, I liked being whipped. Unlike you my friend, you like to be the dominant one in the relationship."

"Shut it."

--

**-Girls bathroom-**

"Tenten you need blush, and lip gloss now." Ino said looking through her makeup bag. "And a brush."

"Ino."

"And why are you wearing…" Ino looked at her. "Oh my god is that Neji's wife beater."

"Ino."

"No, Tenten no."

"Oh come on, he doesn't mind."

"But I thought you didn't want this to happen."

"Well at first I didn't want it to…but then he confessed and-"

"He confessed!" Ino Shrieked.

Tenten placed her hands over her mouth. She wasn't planning on telling Ino or any of the girls yet.

"He confessed!" Ino squealed jumping up and down.

"No, he didn't say any thing."

"I have to tell the girls!" Ino said getting her phone.

"No!" Tenten said taking the phone from Ino.

Just then the stall door opened and a mother and her daughter came out the stall.

Both Ino and Tenten looked at the woman. Tenten laughed nervously. "Um school play."

Ino smiled. "Yeah, just rehearsing, He confessed! See?"

"Mommy?"

"Let's go Lisa. Teenagers these days, Wearing boys shirt and confessions. Young people have no pride" The young woman said and rushed her daughter out the bathroom.

Tenten looked under the stalls. "Ino can you please just keep it a secret I'm not ready, I'm not even sure if he's serious."

"I can't believe he confessed." She stared at Tenten.

"What?"

The blonde girl still stared.

"What!" Tenten said getting freaked out.

"I-is that a hickey?!" she shrieked.

Tenten hand instantly flew to her neck. "No!"

"It is!" Ino said prying the brunette hand of her neck.

"You two had s-"

"We didn't do anything!" Tenten said her face red as ever.

"Tenten…" Ino said giving her a stern look.

"Okay we made out, but that's it I swear." She groaned. "Please don't make a big deal out of this."

"Fine."

--

"You have a hickey." Shikamaru stated.

"What?"

"You have a hickey." Shikamaru repeated.

"I do not."

"Dude you so do…" he said taking his phone out. "Look." He said using it has a mirror.

"Well…I don't remember…" he touched his neck where the hickey was, a shiver went down his spine. He remembered.

"Have you and Ms. Takashi been naughty." Shikamaru smirked.

Neji sucked his teeth. "Shut up." He said pulling his hat down in embarrassment. Giving a girl a hickey was one thing, receiving them was on a whole other level.

--

They left the mall in two hours, they decided since they were already there and Ino and Shikamaru was there why not watch a movie.

I hope you're happy." Neji said getting into the car.

"I am." Tenten said licking her ice cream.

"Not about the ice cream." He said starting the engine, the radio was playing 'provider' by N.E.R.D. "About this." He said pointing at his hickey.

Tenten ate the last of her ice cream. "Where did that come from?"

"You."

Her mouth opened then closed. "I-I did not do that."

"Yes you did or did you forget about last night. I remember a certain little brunette pulling on my shirt and giving me kisses on my neck." He smirked at her red face.

"Oh shut up, you gave me a hickey to." She said pulling her ponytail to the other side of her neck.

"Can't believe I missed that this morning." He said angling her face with his hand, so he could see his work. "Not bad."

"Not bad." She mimicked. "I can't believe you."

"Hey, you weren't complaining last night I wanted to stop but you kept pulling me back." He said.

Tenten glared at him.

"Come on don't be mad." He said. "We just turned into a couple and we're already having silly fights."

"I never said I was going to be your girlfriend."

He smirked. "You never said no either."

She blushed. "I guess your right." Just then 'what ever you like' came on by T.I.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"You can have whatever you like." He said saying the words of the song.

She laughed. "You're so juvenile."

He grinned. "But its true, you can have whatever you like." He leaned over the seat a bit. "So…is there anything you'd like to have?"

Tenten thought for a moment, and all things that she thought she would regret in the future fled her mind. "I think you know." She said before snaking her arms around his neck and capturing his lip.

They separated. He smirked. "Okay you can defiantly have whatever you like now." He said turning the radio down and pulled Tenten on his lap. Once again their lips met.

**-ooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: Yay they're a couple! Um incase any of you haven't noticed. –Whispers- I starting to get writers block. Don't kill me! You can help me get out of this state by telling me what you think should happen next chapter! Please I'm begging. On to better things, they're finally a couple! Lol I have nothing else to say.**

**Please tell me what you think should happen next.**

**Review.**

**Oh and if any of you lived to one of those places that got hit hard, I really hope you are okay. I'll be praying for you.**

**-purpleface14**


	15. oh no!

**Chapter 15: oh no!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not own me, so… I do not own him.**

**Author corner: thanks for the ideas guys! I'm going to use some of them but I will tweak them a bit okay. And the reviews…hmm thought I would have gotten more because well they're a couple but oh well I still loved them. On with the story!**

**-ooooooooo-**

Two weeks had passed and it was now Monday. The happy couple was…well happy. Mr. Hyuuga seeing that both teens had not came down for breakfast looked at his watch; they only had about fifteen minutes to reach to school. He walked down the hall to his son's door.

"Neji?" he heard, he stopped at the door and listen.

"Hmmm…" he heard his son mumble.

"Can I see it?"

"See what?"

"It." Mr. Hyuuga looked flabbergasted, what was this 'it' she wanted to see so badly. He pressed his ear to the door.

"Tenten…"

"Oh please, please."

"Wow never had anyone begged before." There was a paused. "You're even on your knees."

"That's because I really want to see it."

"Okay…don't make fun."

"Are you really that self conscience?"

"Not all the time just about this. Now close your eyes." He heard shuffling. "Open."

Tenten gasped. "It's so big." Big, what was big, Mr. Hyuuga thought.

"Don't sound so shocked."

"Well I am, I mean who would have thought you would have had one so big."

Neji chuckled.

"Where does it fit?" Mr. Hyuuga pinked.

"You know where."

"How do you hide it so well, before you showed me I would have never thought…"

Neji chuckled. "My secret"

"Can I touch it?"

"I guess…"

Another gasped came from Tenten's mouth. "It's so soft. Usually it would be hard right?"

"I guess."

"A-are you embarrassed?"

"Tenten let go."

"b-but I feel good. Running my hand up and down."

"Yeah it does, I do it all the time."

"What?"

"Don't sound shock; I can pet my thing whenever I want to."

'**Knock knock'**

"Neji?" Mr. Hyuuga said, enough was enough what was his son doing.

"Ahh what is it dad?" he heard Neji said, sound like he was trying to put something away.

"Open up son."

"Oh my gosh Neji!"

"Shit Tenten I didn't know…"

"Now I have to change, you got it everywhere…even in my eye."

"Neji…" Mr. Hyuuga said tapping his foot outside.

The door opened slowly. "Morning Mr. Hyuuga." Tenten said walking out of the room.

Mr. Hyuuga stared at the girl and the state she was in totally shocked.

--

-**In the car-**

"I still can't believe you have a big stuff bear." Tenten said.

"Hey you said you weren't going to make fun…besides my mom got me that bear, when I was five."

"Wow…and you still have it in condition. I mean usually the fur should have been all caked up with dirt and hard as hell."

"Well it's special." Neji stopped at the light. "Guess what my dad thought we were doing."

"What?" Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. A blush came onto her face. "He thought I was giving you a…oh god and when I went outside milk was all over me."

Neji laughed at his girlfriend and pulled in the schools parking lot.

--

"Hey guys." Tenten said walking over to Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey did you hear, schools going on break two weeks from now." Sakura said.

"Awesome!"

"It's only for one week…maybe we should all plan something."

"Yeah…let's talk it over at lunch."

-

"Shikamaru will you just tell me what I did!" Ino yelled.

"What you did…your fucking flirting with some lame bastard behind my back!" he yelled. "Get the hell out my car!"

Tenten along with everyone who was in the parking lot looked over to the commotion.

"Shikamaru I don't know what you're talking about."

"All you damn blondes are all the same, always playing with people, get the hell out Ino!"

A sob came from Ino. "What did I do?"

"You're flirting with some guy Sai, who the fuck is that."

Ino eyes widened.

"Yeah you thought I didn't know…you went back in the house this morning and a text came. Talking shit bout 'I miss you.'"

"Shikamaru that-"

"Don't fucking talk, you're nothing but a tramp, a whiny ass little tramp…I don't even know why we got together. After this baby thing….I don't want to see you."

"Let me exp-"

"Shut up…I fucking knew I couldn't trust your ass! But I gave you a try anyway…Ino it's over." Shikamaru said taking his bag and walked passed the blonde girl with out even giving her a second glance.

Ino bag fell to the ground; she bent down to pick it up but stayed in that position and cried.

"Oh jeez…" Tenten said feeling her friend's pain. She looked back and Sakura and Hinata…. Who were basically thinking the same thing, they all ran up to the blonde and huddled around her.

"Ino…" sakura said picking up the girls things.

"I-I didn't even do anything." The girl cried into Tenten's shoulder.

"Come on Ino get up…you can't stay like this." Tenten said helping the girl get up.

"It'll be okay Ino." Hinata said.

--

"Dude what the hell." Sasuke said taking old of shikamaru's arm.

"Let me go."

"Don't try this shit with us, what the fuck was that out there?" Sasuke asked.

"It's like Temari all over again." Shikamaru said.

--

"I-I don't think I can go to class." Ino said wiping her eyes.

'**bbbrrrrriiinnnggg'**

The girls looked up. "You can't stay in the bathroom forever." Hinata said.

"I'm going to the nurse." Ino said before bursting into another round of tears. Before the girls could say anything she was off.

"I've never seen her cry so much." Tenten said.

"She's really hurt." Sakura said. "Come on she wants to be alone right now….we'll visit her after class."

--

**-First period-**

"I'm sure all of you know that you have only two weeks with your baby left." Kakashi said.

Mumbles were heard.

"I know shocking; you all became attached to these dolls haven't you. Well I just thought I would tell you that no one is failing the class."

The students clapped.

"Now for today…" he started teaching after handing the dolls back. The class ended in an hour.

"Tenten." Kakashi called.

Tenten looked at Neji. "go on it'll be quick." She said, he nodded and went.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "This is embarrassing and all but Megumi's birthday is coming up right?"

Tenten nodded.

"Do you know anything she wants, I mean she said she didn't want anything….but of course she does."

Tenten tapped her chin. "Well…she's been dancing around the apartment and talking about how it's always been her dream to go on a classic date. You know she wants to dance and be taken to a fancy restaurant."

Kakashi smiled. "Okay fancy restaurant and dancing."

"Oh yeah and she likes long walks on the beach."

"Beach thanks Tenten."

--

"Ino went home?" the girls asked the nurse.

"Yes, her mother picked her up just a few minutes ago."

"Thank you." The girls said before walking out of the nurse office.

"You guys…"Tenten said.

"We know, it's bad."

--

School went on by fast and it was now the end of the day. Tenten and Neji had already went to his house and they laying on the wooden floor in the den.

"Neji…" Tenten said.

"Hmm."

"Do you know why Shikamaru freaked out?" she asked.

"Well it's like this. We were in our junior year and Shikamaru started going out with Temari who was a senior."

"Shikamaru went out with Temari?"

"Yeah…they started going out in the summer and went through the whole year together. Temari was basically his whole world. He really loved her. I think it was on her graduation night, that he found out she was cheating on him with some college dude. That really hurt him; he basically has trust issues now. I think Ino was the only one he went out with since the Temari incident."

"Wow…I didn't know." Tenten sat up. "Wait shikamaru said something about Ino getting a text from Sai."

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Sai is Ino ex; she dumped him over the summer because he had jealousy issues. She says he always texts her here and there but she never reply's to them."

"If that the case, Shikamaru has it all wrong." Neji said sitting up.

"Can you take me by Ino, I want to check on her plus we need to talk." Tenten said.

"Okay." Neji said.

"You have to keep the baby." She said looking at Kisho.

"No problem, I'll just be by shikamaru."

--

**-Starbucks-**

"You said you saw them making out in his car at the mall!" Ami screeched.

"Yes, full blown make out session, they were basically having sex…except with clothes on." Sadie explained

"That bitch!" Ami said squeezing her cup, causing the contents to fall out. "Dammit this was a new shirt!" she said stomping her foot.

"So you have any plans?" Sadie asked.

Ami smirked evilly. "Of course…trust me that bitch will pay for messing with my man."

**-oooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: oh no! Shikamaru and Ino broke up and in such a bad way. And…Ami is planning something! And Mr. Hyuuga is a pervert lol. Okay for you Temari lovers out there I like her to! She's my second favorite female character on the show (Anko is my favs!). So don't yell at me! So yeah, um I think next chap there will be more fluff for Neji Tenten and Ami plan should be revealed (what ever the hell that will be) and Megumi and Kakashi should go out on there fancy date. (don't know if I will type it all out or give a little summary…basically its what you guys want.) So I will be doing a little time skip. (lol like two days, wow what a time skip.)**

**So question: Do you want to see Megumi and Kakashi date? Please tell me.**

**Review! Oh and if you have any suggestions for next chap I will take those ideas to consideration!**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	16. rumors and Megumis on high!

**Chapter 16: rumors and Megumi's on high!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: I have good news and bad news. Good news is….I'm writing a new chapter and well some of you guys wanted to see Megumi's date and some of you thought I was going to miss out on the nejiten fluff if I wrote it so, what I'm going to do is write the date for the people who wanted to see and still have a nice amount of nejiten fluff. See everybody is happy, including me! Haha! And well bad news is at the end of chapter. Read on! **

**-oooooooooooooo-**

"Happy birthday Megumi!" Tenten said hugging the blued eyed woman.

"Aw you remembered." Megumi said.

"Of course…now I made you your favorite."

"Blueberry and banana pancakes?" She asked.

"Yes!" Tenten said resting the plate of pancakes on the table. It had candles in the shape of two and one.

"You didn't even burn it!" Megumi said.

Tenten glared at the girl. "I'm not that bad at cooking."

Megumi smiled and took a bite.

Tenten looked at her watch; she had about thirty five minutes to get to school and was waiting for Neji to get dressed. "So…what has ms. twenty one plan for her birthday."

Megumi had a bright smile. Tenten rolled her eyes every time Megumi had a smile that big it meant one thing. "Well, Kakashi said he's taking me out to 'le Bouchon'." She squealed. "It's that French restaurant I always wanted to go to and after that he said he's taking me dancing and then a nice stroll on a secluded beach." She sighed looking off in a distance. "Tenten don't laugh at what I'm going to say."

Tenten folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I think Kakashi is the one."

Tenten rolled her eyes; Megumi thought every boy she dated was the 'one'.

"Don't do that, I'm serious…it's different with him." she said. "Besides he says he has a surprise for me and he's not telling me until tonight."

"Tenten you ready?" Neji said walking into the kitchen and buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah…" she said picking up his bag.

"Okay so just ignore the poor birthday girl." Megumi said taking a bite of her half way finished pancake.

Neji smirked. "Happy birthday Megumi, what you're like thirty right?" Tenten laughed.

"Haha funny, go to school before I hit you… little boy." She said getting up from the table and messing his hair.

--

"What the matter Tenten?" Neji asked pulling into the schools parking lot.

"Nothing."

Neji took her hand in his. "Tenten….if something's bothering you we're going to need communication to make this relationship work."

"Well…its just we never actually went on a date." She said.

"That's it?" he asked.

Tenten nodded.

He let out a chuckle. He thought it was something serious. "If it's a date you want, it's a date you'll get." He said kissing the back of her hand. Tenten blushed. He chuckled and kissed her forehead and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's get inside before the bell rings."

--

The bell rang and all the students made their way first period.

"That's odd Kakashi's not here." Sakura said.

"No the odd thing was that he was here early for class since school opened." Tenten stated.

"She has a point this, is the Kakashi we're all used to." Sasuke said in a bored tone sitting next to Sakura.

"Tenten… Hinata and I saw something this morning." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Hmm?" Tenten hmm wondering what she saw.

"Well it's just so happened that while we were walking from the parking lot we saw you and Neji in a…lip lock."

Tenten nearly chocked on her spit.

The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Tell me are you two not telling us something."

Tenten blushed and Neji wrapped his arm around the poor blushing teen, pulling her close to him. "Well yes we've been keeping something a secret I guess…you are all now looking at my girlfriend." He said proudly.

"Take that stupid smile off your face." Tenten said her blush finally subsiding. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier…"

Neji smirked. "I had her all tide up during the weekend."

"No you didn't…"

"Then what were we doing on S-"

"Shut it!" Tenten said with a blush.

Hinata and Sakura laughed, while Naruto and Sasuke gave Neji a low five.

"Okay kiddies settle down…" Kakashi said walking in. "Sorry I'm late, I had business to take care off. Now since it's the last week of having your baby I'll would like your final homework to be on what you learnt-"

"Sorry I'm late…" All eyes went on the person off the voice.

A couple gasp were heard and mumbling started up.

"Ah Ino glad you could join us today." Kakashi said taking the late slip. After the horrid breakup Ino had missed school for a couple of days.

Ino slowly walked to her desk, a couple girls snickered. They were the set that didn't like Ino and ever since the breakup they now had a reason to be mean to her. "Nice outfit." One of them said. Ino had on long jeans and a sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore no make up. "Not." The girl said and laughed. Ino just sighed, she really didn't care what they said about her, and after the breakup she really didn't care about anything. She took her seat next to Shikamaru, who looked away from her.

"Now as I was saying before, your reports must have…"

--

It was now third period and everyone had P.E.

"So Hinata had the idea for our break. She said her dad had no problem with us borrowing their beach house." Sakura said walking into the locker room with the girls. They stopped when they saw a group of girls talking.

"I know…I heard she's giving him hand jobs whenever he asks." A red headed girl say.

"Really I heard she blew in right in the mall parking lot." A blonde said.

"I don't even think they're going out…but I heard that he's paying her and that's why she got the ma- Ow! Britnney." A freckled girl started but was interrupted when she got pinched.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Tenten said walking towards the crowd.

Some one coughed. "Well I guess we need to get on the field." One girl said and walked out the room. The rest of the girls followed.

"Slut" the last girl whispered only for Tenten to hear and walked out the room.

--

"Duuuuude…" A brunette hair boy said high fiving Neji.

Another set of boys said thing like 'way to go' and 'you the man.' While giving him a pat on the back. Neji accepted this odd praise.

Almost every boy in the locker room had congratulated Neji and soon enough a chant of his name was being said all through the room.

"Whoa guys…" Neji said putting his hands up as if he was caught red handed. "I like all the praise and all but what did I do?"

"Are you playing us Hyuuga?" a brunette said.

"I…uh"

"Dude! The sex must have been mind blowing, it's all over school." The brunette said walking up to him. "You know that you fucked Tenten."

The grin slid off of Neji's face. "I did what!" he exclaimed.

"You fucked Tenten?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"I didn't…" Neji looked at the brunette haired boy. "What are you talking about? Who told you this."

"Its all around school…people are saying you pay her and she gives you what you want."  
Neji looked around in disbelief. He rubbed his temples. What the hell was going on?

--

"She's such a slut." A girl whispered as soon as Tenten passed them. Tenten ignored them and kept walking onto the track.

"Whore." Another girl 'coughed' as the brunette walked by.

"Tenten…"Sakura said resting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What." Tenten said with a sniff.

"Those girls are all just idiots don't be intimidated by them." Sakura said.

"Sakura's right Tenten." Hinata piped in.

"Don't be intimidated by them?" Tenten asked. "Sakura they're calling me a slut and I didn't even do anything." She ran a hand through her hair. "Look what I found in my changing locker." She said giving Sakura a paper.

_Tenten's prostitution price._

_Hj…10_

_Bj…20_

_Sex…50_

_What ever you want…price will vary_

"You guys every one thinks I'm a prostitute." Tenten stated.

"Ppppfffft" came from the whistle.

"Okay everyone…gather around." Gai the P.E coach said.

The students all came around. Tenten wasn't feeling well enough to actually listen to what Gai had to say, so she stood in the back.

"Hey…" A raven haired boy with red streaks said to her.

Tenten looked at him and gave a weak hey back. The boy moved closer to her and soon enough his hand found its way to her lower backside. "What the fuck are you doing!" she exclaimed trying to get away but the boy pulled her back.

"You're Tenten right, the one with the list…I found your little advertisement this morning, I'd like to make a deal." He said.

"Let me go." She said.

"Come on one hundred bucks…it's not fair you're only giving Hyuuga all the action."

"Hey! Let her go." Neji said walking towards the boy and Tenten.

"Back off…can't you see I'm trying to make a deal with someone."

Neji felt his blood boil; he couldn't understand what was going on and how these rumors started. "Fucking let her go." He said trying to keep calm.

"Neji!" Gai said walking towards the commotion.

"Look you don't own the b-"

The whole class gasped in that moment.

"What the fuck dude." The guy said cupping his now bleeding nose.

"Neji principle office now." Gai said.

"What the hell can't you see he's harassing her?" Neji said.

Gai looked at the boy and Tenten who was rubbing her hand. "You three to the principle."

--

"This is complete bullshit." Neji said throwing his bag onto the floor.

"Neji calm down." Tenten said rubbing his shoulders.

"I can't…that dude was all up on you and I get a two day suspension." he said irritated,

"You broke his nose." Tenten pointed out.

"Like I care I should have done more." he said. "Who ever fucking spread these rumors will pay."

Tenten groaned and sat on the couch, her hands on her face. "Everybody thinks I'm a slut."

Neji looked at Tenten and rubbed her back. "Babe…it's going to be okay I'll…take care of everything." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll miss you tomorrow." she said.

"Stupid suspension." he mumbled, causing Tenten to giggle. "I can't even spend time with my girl tomorrow for like half the day." he said brushing her hair.

Tenten blushed. "You can spend time with me now."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Is little Ms. Takashi initiating something?" he asked with a smirk.

Tenten smirked back and gave him an innocent looked.

Neji grinned and ran his hands slowly up Tenten's arms. Tenten titled her head to the right as Neji leaned in and their lips met. Neji bit her bottom lip and Tenten slowly opened her mouth, letting him in. their tongues met and swirled together. Neji placed his hand on Tenten's thigh and moved it up slowly.

"Neji…" She said broking the kiss, resting her hand on his to stop the movement. "I-I think we're moving to fast. I'm not that kind of girl, I was wondering if we could take it down a notch." he stared at her for a moment. "You know like stay at just this stage for a while.

"Okay…" he said. He rubbed his face. "That's cool."

"I know this is asking a lot-"

"No it's cool…I didn't mean to rush you. Just…whenever you're ready."

Tenten smiled and hugged him.

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal Megumi holding shopping bags. She rushed inside. "Sorry to interrupt what ever I'm interrupting but I need Tenten now." She said grabbing the girl off the couch.

"Uh I don't know if you want to like get something to eat, this could take a while." Tenten said.

"Okay I know when I'm not wanted…do you want anything special."

"Chinese?" she asked.

"Right, I'll be back." he said picking up his keys off the table and went out the door.

"My dates in three hours…help me." Megumi said.

Tenten shook her head. Some things never got old.

--

Two and a half hours had passed and Megumi was now finished with her date makeover.

"So…how do I look?" Megumi asked walking out of her room. She had on a purple dress with straps the cross in the back along with silver open toe pumps and accessories. And her make up consist of light silver eye shadow, blush, and clear lip-gloss. Her hair was also curled and gave her that 'luscious' look.

"Perfect." Tenten said. "Kakashi's going to flip."

"He better I paid good money on this dress."

"I don't see the point of dressing up…he's going to rip it off you anyway." Neji said

Before stuffing his face with stir fried rice and sweet and sour chicken.

Megumi blushed.

"Neji!" Tenten shrieked and hit him on the arm.

"What…"

'**Knock, knock'**

"That's him!" Megumi said grabbing her purse. "Um okay…don't burn down the apartment, be in bed by eleven and Neji you stay in the front room." she said.

"You're kidding right?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten I'm still your guardian, just setting some rules and besides I know what goes on inside teenage minds." she said giving them a wink. "I'll be back." she said before walking out the door.

"So…" Tenten said.

"Want to make out?" Neji asked with a grin.

"No…I'm going to watch a movie." Neji grin dropped. "You can join me if you want." she said taking a seat on the couch. He sighed and sat next to her.

--

"You look great." Kakashi said.

"Thank you."

"Did you receive the flowers I sent?" he asked.

"Yes…they're lovely, how'd you know roses were my favorite?" she asked.

"You told me remember, we were talking on the phone."

"I remember now."

"Before we get the official date started I'd like to show you the surprise I promised you." he said turning the car into a driveway.

"This isn't your house." she said looking at the one story yellow and white house.

"No…it's my mother's" he said taking her hand.

"You already met my mother…but there's another person who's close to me that I'd like you to meet." he said opening the front door.

"Kakashi…how nice to see you." his mother said greeting you. "Megumi."

"Mrs. Hatake." Megumi said giving her a hug.

"Daddy!" a little voice said.

"Daddy?" Megumi asked.

"Daddy…you're back." a little girl with black pigtails said running towards Kakashi.

"Oh Akashi I thought you were to bed." Mrs. Hatake said tapping her on the nose.

"I was…but I heard daddy's car."

Kakashi chuckled. "Akashi I'd like you to meet Megumi."

Akashi looked up. "Are you the lady my daddy talks about?"

Megumi smiled and bend down so that she was to Akashi's level. "I sure am my names Megumi." she said with a smile.

"My names Akashi and I'm four years old." she said holding up four fingers.

"You sure are a big girl." Megumi said.

Akashi shook her head. "Daddy she's pretty."

"Aw thanks kido…" Megumi said.

Akashi gave her a bright smile.

"Okay kid time for bed." Kakashi said.

"Aw you're not picking me up." Akashi pouted.

"I'll come for you later tonight…promise." He said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay…" she said and yawned.

"Night mom." Kakashi said heading for the front door.

"Wait!" Akashi said tugging on Megumi's dress. "I have to tell you something." Megumi bend down once again.

--

"Studying sucks." Tenten said banging her head on the table. While watching T.V. she had remembered her Math teacher saying something about a unit test.

"That's because you're not relaxed." Neji said getting off the couch and kneeling behind Tenten. "Babe you need to relax…" he said massaging her shoulders.

Tenten fought the urge to roll her eyes in pleasure. This boy knew what he was doing. "Neji…I need to study." She said trying to grab the book.

"You've been studying for two hours." He said. "A little massage won't hurt." He said nibbling at her ear teasingly.

Tenten bit her lip. "O-okay but if I fail it's your fault." She said closing her eyes.

Neji grinned. And place a small kisses from her neck to her jaw line.

"N-Neji this isn't a massage…" Tenten said.

"I said relax don't you trust me?" he asked sliding his hands onto her and laced their fingers.

"…" before Tenten could say anything he placed his lips on hers.

--

"I can't get over how exquisite this place is." Megumi said. "I know this is a little silly, but it's always been a dream of mine to go to such a fancy place like this."

Kakashi chuckled. "It's not silly, everyone has dreams some are realistic and some aren't." He took a sip of red wine. "You know…when I was younger I always dreamed of being a super hero."

Megumi laughed. "How's that going for you?"

"Well…I guess you can call me a super hero, in Akashi's eyes I am." He said.

"I guess your right, she such a nice girl. But if you don't mind me asking why did you wait so long to tell me you had a daughter."

Kakashi took a next sip of wine. "Past dating experiences…you know after Akashi's mother died, it was tough being a single dad. When I got back into dating Akashi was about three and I couldn't handle dating and taking care of a toddler, plus the woman in my past said that they were too young to have a bay and just wasn't ready for that responsibility."

"But that-"

He stopped her mid sentence, knowing what she was going to say. "I waited so long because I didn't want to scare you off, I mean your young-"

She cut him off. "If you think I'm don't want to be with you because of your daughter you're wrong. Akashi's such a sweetie, plus I really like you Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and held her hands.

--

"Hmmm…N-Neji." Tenten said breathlessly.

"Yeah…" he said resting his forehead on hers.

"I have school tomorrow…" she was silence by Neji placing his lips on hers. She separated them. "Y-you don't have school, but- oh…" a moan escaped her lips as Neji nibbled on her neck.

He smirked.

"I…really need to get to…get to bed." She said with bated breath.

Neji kissed her again. "okay." He said giving her another kiss. He tucked her hair behind her ear and gave her a long kiss.

"I'm not going to bed am I?" she asked.

He gave her an evil grin. "What do you think?"

--

"You told me you couldn't dance…" Megumi said letting the water touch her feet. After dancing Kakashi had brought them to a secluded beach. Megumi had her heels off and Kakashi jacket was wrapped around her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said taking her hand. "So does the birthday girl have anymore request." He asked.

"No…tonight has been perfect." She said.

"You forgot something…" Kakashi said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's that?" she asked.

He turned her around and placed his lips on hers. "Now I think you can say tonight was perfect." He said before kissing her again.

--

Tenten sighed in her sleep. Neji pulled her closer to him…after the intense make out neither he nor Tenten had the strength to make it to her room, and Megumi never said anything about them sleeping on the couch. He pulled the cover over them and kissed he neck, which even though he couldn't see now…he knew was covered in hickeys. She was probably going to kill him but… he grinned to himself. Nothing could have destroyed that moment right now.

But unaware by the two sleeping figures on the couch was a flash by the window and this flash could cause a whole lot of problems for the two.

**-ooooooooooo-**

**Author note: I apologize for my late chapter uh… you guys have no idea how hard its been, first of all I was sleep deprived then mix that with a horrid fever yeah. So basically I couldn't think or write I only had enough energy to do school work…speaking of school I'm a senior and yeah this year has a lot of things flying my way so I may not be able to update every week but I try! That was the bad news (I might not update every week…)**

**I gave you a long chapter though right!**

**And…dun dun dun Tenten's problem is only going to get worse, it adds drama muwhahahaah!**

**So…um I will be taking ideas! oh and any questions I will try to answer.**

**And please review**

**-purpleface14**


	17. bye bye babies, hello week off

**Chapter 17: bye babies, hello week off and Naruto daddy doesn't like you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author's corner: hello! Thanks for all the reviews. I had a fun time writing the last chapter and now it's going to get even better! So… um one of you had a question… I didn't reply because you didn't have an account so:**

**What Akashi said to Megumi will be stated in this chapter.**

**And basically… the reports just have to say, well what's a baby, how does cooperation help with raising a baby, how do things affect the babies mood and what not…basically questions you think your teacher would ask lol.**

**Read on!**

**-ooooooooooooooooo-**

'Can you make my daddy happy again…' the words of Akashi still loitered in Megumi mind. The waves crashed on her feet, causing her to wake. "hmm…" she murmured in a daze and felt her pillow, well at least what she thought was her pillow.

"Glad you're awake." She heard Kakashi say as he petted her hair.

"Where…are we?" She asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "The beach." He pulled his jacket over her.

"The beach…" she repeated getting up slowly. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Four-thirty"

"In the morning!" she exclaimed. "Kakashi how could you let me fall asleep."

"Well after we…"

She pinked even though he didn't finish the sentence. "You think anybody saw us?" She asked.

"Now your self conscience..." he said smirking. " I doubt anyone came around; this is a very secluded beach."

She sighed and leaned on his chest. "Thanks for the best birthday ever." She said angling her face and gave him a kiss.

Kakashi kissed back, their bodies' rubbed together as the kiss got more passionate. "mmm." Kakashi pushed her off of him gently. "I'd like to finish this…but we have an hour and thirty minute drive back. I also have to pick up Akashi and get her ready for daycare." He said giving her a kiss. "Come on get dressed now." He said standing up and getting his boxers.

Megumi pinked.

--

"Tenten wake up." Neji said giving the girl a little shake.

"I don't want to go to school…" She mumbled pulling the cover her head.

Neji chuckled. "Babe you have to go…I mean I'd like to have you stay from school with me but you have a test."

Tenten groaned.

He smirked. "Get ready and I'll make you breakfast."

"Waffles?" she asked sticking her head to the blanket.

"Whatever you want…"

"Yay!" She cheered and hopped her way to the bathroom.

"Three. Two. One."

"Neji!" Tenten shouted.

He smirked…she found the hickeys.

--

"This shouldn't be so hard." Shikamaru said to himself as he drummed his fingers along the steering wheel. He was parked outside Ino's house; lately he was having problems sleeping…which was weird for him. He never had problems with sleeping, maybe it was because of what Neji told him a couple days back had finally settled in his mind. Maybe…but right now his mind kept wondering back to Ino. He hated to admit it…because any one with an IQ as high as his would hate to admit that they was wrong, Yes her read right shikamaru admitted he was wrong…he did what most men denied. He looked at Ino's window; his hand was on the door handle getting ready to open it his hand tighten around it…he couldn't. 'Why…' he thought as he started his engine and drove off.

--

"Megumi's not in yet?" asked taking a bite of her waffles.

"Nope." Neji said.

"I wonder-" Tenten story was cut short by the front door slowly opening.

Megumi slowly peeked inside the apartment. "Morning guys." She said with a nervous laugh.

Tenten and Neji smirked with each other. "Morning, care for some breakfast?" Tenten asked.

"No no I'm fine." She Megumi said walking to her room.

"You sure I mean you must be tired from your activities last night hmmm." Neji said.

Megumi reddened in her spot unable to say anything.

Neji and Tenten laughed as the embarrassed girl went inside her room.

"So what are you going to do today, you can't stay here." Tenten said.

"I don't know…after I drop you off, I'll probably just do nothing at home." He said.

Tenten looked at her watch. "I'll be late if we don't get going." She said picking her backpack off the ground.

"Hey don't forget the doll…I mean Kisho, today's the last day." He said picking up the doll.

"I almost forgot…it's like he was never here, he barley cried or anything."

"That's because I found the off switch." Neji blurted out.

"You what!" she exclaimed.

"I-I didn't think it would do any harm if I cut him off for a while." He said.

"Neji what if Kakashi find out you cut it off, we'll fail the whole class." She said looking for the switch. The minute she found it crying filled the air.

--

"Hinata you need to calm down." Naruto said taking hold of his girlfriend hands.

"Naruto…I can't my father wants us to breakup." She said as calm as possible.

"B-break up!" he exclaimed. Causing some of the students to look at him. "I thought he didn't like me." He said in a calmer voice.

"He doesn't that's why he want us to breakup." She said.

--

"I'll catch a ride home with Sakura or something…" Tenten said as they pulled up into the school parking lot.

"Call me when you reach home then." He said. "And if anything happens just call and I'll pick you up."

"Okay." She said opening the door.

"Wait…" Neji said pulling her back and giving her a kiss. "Be good." He said giving her another quick kiss.

Tenten smiled and got out the car with the doll and her bag. "Bye." She said with a wave.

--

"Naruto it's not going to work." Hinata said.

Naruto head went down. "Hinata don't you have any faith in me."

"I-I do but daddy said…"

"Hey guys!" Tenten said walking up to them. She looked at their faces. "What's wrong?"

"I have to break up with Hinata." Naruto said.

"What, why?"

"My father says I have to…he said Naruto's not the kind of boy I should be dating."

"That's messed up…" Tenten said. "Look Hinata we'll figure-"

'**Brriiiinnggg'**

"Time to get rid of the doll!" a boy yelled running pass the teens a couple more of the students who did the project also yelled in agreement.

Tenten walked into class and took her seat in the back. Since the doll was back on she hoped that Kakashi wouldn't find out about Neji did. She looked around the class to see Sakura and Sasuke missing. 'Odd.' She thought. She looked at Ino, who seemed to be slowly getting over the fact the Shikamaru dumped her. Today Ino wasn't dressed in Sweats, she had on fitted jeans and a tank, and she actually looked happier. Tenten's eyes locked on Shikamaru who was acting strange, she could see that he was sneaking glances at Ino. She wondered what that was about.

The class went pretty fast, after Kakashi came in with an unusual glint in his eyes. The class was a bit freaked out and wondering what exactly did have Kakashi so happy…well actually Tenten knew but she act like she didn't.

"Well today is the day to turn in the doll." Kakashi said. "And then you will have your week vacation." The class cheered.

Suddenly the door opened Sasuke came walking in his hair slightly messed up, and a smirk on his face, Sakura came behind him; her face red as a tomato her hair was messed up to and her shirt looked crumpled.

Kakashi 'coughed' "well glad you two joined us today."

"My fault, sorry about that." Sasuke said taking his seat. A couple of the girls giggled.

"As I was saying before, today is the day to hand in your reports and babies…"

--

"Did you get the fliers?" Ami asked

"Yeah, fresh of the printer this morning I also got a surprise for the basket ball team." Stacie said taking out one of the fliers.

"Stacie I don't know about these…I mean we planned to use the pictures I took, but this is going over board." Ami said.

"Are you fucking backing out, I thought you wanted to destroy this bitch."

"I-I do it's just these pictures…"

"We're using them!" Stacie said.

--

"And if you carry the x over here. You should get the answer."

"Hey..." A blonde hair boy whispered.

Ino slowly turned her head to see an attractive boy looking at her. "Me?" she questioned.

The boy smiled showing his perfect smile. This caused Ino to blush. "Yeah you, can I borrow a pencil." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks." The boy said and scribbled down the equation the teacher gave them.

Shikamaru glared at the boy…he did not like the way Ino blushed.

"Okay Homework on page fifty six numbers one to ten. The teacher said right before the bell rang.

The students filed out the class.

"hey." The boy said holding her hand. "Want your pencil back…"

Ino smiled. "Ino." She said tucking her hair behind her ear. "And you are?"

"Steven." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ino said.

"So um…what's your next class, I could like walk you if you want." He said putting his hand in his pockets.

Ino bit her lip. "I'd like that."

"Well then shall we?" he asked.

Ino giggled as she and the boy walked out the class. Unaware to the two that someone was watching. Shikamaru slammed his locker door shut.

--

It was now lunch and every one was happily eating and chatting, the whole school was talking about the up and coming mini vacation.

"Okay Hinata all I think you need to do is just have Naruto over for dinner and show your dad he's a really nice guy." Sakura stated after hearing about Hinata's and Naruto's problem.

"And hope that the idiot doesn't mess things up." Sasuke said referring to Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Sakura scolded.

"Thanks for the idea Sakura. I think I'll try that."

"Well Ino you've been smiling since second period what's got you so happy."

"Its nothing…" she said looking over to the next table where Steven was sitting.

Sakura turned around to look at what she was looking at, Tenten looked to. "No way!" Tenten said.

"Ino you're so crushing on that guy." Sakura said.

"What's his name?" Hinata asked.

"Steven…" she said.

"He's totally cute." Tenten said.

"I know right!" Ino said.

Suddenly Shikamaru slammed his hands do on the table and walked off. The whole table went quiet.

"oh shit! I had a mini practice at lunch." Tenten said grabbing her bag

--

Kiba walked to his changing locker. "Did any of you watch the game last night?"

"Yeah… they went double over time. It had me off the edge of my seat." Raiyo said opening his locker, a piece of paper dropped out. "Hello what's this." he said picking it up. His eyes widened at the image. "Whoa…."

"Dude what is it?" Kiba asked taking the paper out of Raiyo's hand. "Oh shit!" Kiba said.

"Oh baby!" they heard a next guy yelled.

They looked over to see the guy also had a paper in his locker. A next holler was heard on the other side of the locker. And soon enough everyone locker was flying over.

"The fuck is this shit…Tenten wouldn't." Kiba said.

"I don't know dude this looks pretty real to me." Raiyo said still staring at the picture.

"Give me that!" Kiba said taking the picture and ripping it to shred. "We need to get rid of these."

"I'm on it."

"Who knew Tenten was so…wow." A boy said.

"Give me that." Kiba said taking the picture.

"Dude get your own."

"Hey! What's all the noise about?" Asuma asked walking in.

All the boys stopped what they were doing and hid the pictures. "Nothing" they said in unison.

A paper slid from a boy's hand. "Shit!"

Asuma raised an eyebrow and picked up the paper. His eyes widened at the image. "What the hell is this?"

"Sorry I'm late." Tenten said bursting through the door.

All the boys looked at her.

"What's the matter guys?" She asked walking through the boys.

"Tenten we need to go to the principals' office."

'**brrriinng'**

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"Now." Asuma said.

"But…"

--

"What's this?" Sakura said pulling a piece of paper from her locker. A gasp escaped her lips. On the paper was Tenten sitting in a boys lap, the boys face was blurred out, she was facing the boy and her hands were running through his hair. It was also dark so you couldn't see her pants so basically it looked like she was riding the boy.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke 'hmm' looking over his girlfriends shoulder. "Is that Tenten?" he asked. She shook her head.

Suddenly gasps and mumbles began to fill the hall with the kids who opened their lockers.

"I didn't do anything." Tenten said to Asuma.

"I'd like to believe that Tenten but…"

"Whore!" a girl shouted.

"Slut…" some one 'coughed'

"She the one from the picture…" A freshman whispered to her friend.

Tenten had a confused looked on her face, what were these people talking about.

"Tenten, there are fliers everywhere with you and …" Sakura gave the girl a flier.

Tenten mouth dropped open. It was her on the flier and she was pretty sure the blurred out boy was Neji…but how…

"Keep walking." Asuma said.

Tenten crumpled the paper as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

--

"Step two complete." Stacie said. Ami stayed quiet. "What's wrong with you?"

"You know what Stacie…they say revenge is sweet but this just doesn't feel right. How could you give the entire basketball team a picture of the girl naked!"

"Hey! I'm doing this for you…you wanted revenge for her taking your guy." Stacie said.

"Yeah I wanted revenge but this has gone far, I believe that your insecure about yourself…you actually hate Tenten don't you." Ami said.

"I-I don't know what your talking about…I'm trying to help you."

"You know what forget helping me…because right now you're doing more than frigging up an innocent girl's life. I'm going to the principal."

"Bitch if you rat me out I'll make your life a living hell."

"I hope you get what you deserve!" Ami said.

"Damn bitch gets everything…" Stacie said talking to herself. "She gets the grade, the looks, both the boys." Her breathing became heavy. "She gets everything!" Stacie screamed pulling her hair. She broke down into a cry. 'Tenten you will pay.'

--

"Tenten I'm afraid you have to come off the team." Asuma said, the principle agreed.

"What! B-But we have the tournament coming up…I didn't take those pictures."

"Young lady these racy photos…unless we actually know who did this. You will be banned from the team and you will get a Suspension."

"B-but."

"No buts…I'm afraid you will have to take the consequences for your actions."

"Cant we hold an investigation."

"I did it!" Ami shouted from outside the door.

"What in the world…" Asuma said opening the door.

"Please don't punish her…I-I put the fliers in everyone's locker, I took the pictures. I started the rumors. It was me…" Ami said.

Tenten looked at the girl. "I knew it…" Tenten said her anger rising. "I knew you did this!" she said getting ready to pounce.

Ami flinched waiting for the punch.

"Whoa…Tenten stop." Asuma said holding the girl back.

"You fucking ruined my life for the past couple days." Tenten said crying.

"I-I didn't mean to."

"I never did anything to you." Tenten said running out the office.

Ami ran after Tenten. "Tenten I'm sorry." She said catching up to the girl.

"I didn't want it to get this out of control." Ami said. "I'd understand if you won't forgive me. But please no that I am sorry. I wish I could take it all back….but I let my jealousy get the best of me. I'm so sorry." Ami said slumping to the floor.

--

School had ended and the teens happy to get away from school for a whole week rushed into their cars.

"I can't believe she did that." Sakura said in disbelief driving from school.

"At least came clean before it got more serious." Ino said.

"I think I'm going to forgive her…" Tenten mumbled.

"What!" Hinata, Ino and Sakura said at once.

"I think she really meant her apology…I don't hold grudges and it's the right thing to do." Tenten said. "Besides the worst is over right?"

"I guess…" the girls said. "Let's put this all behinds because for the next week we'll be kicking it at Hinata's vacation house!" the girls all cheered.

"Next week will be awesome!" Tenten cheered.

"Yeah!" the girls said and laughed.

**-oooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: not the way I wanted it to end but yeah I still liked it! So Ami went to the good side hmmm, I'm glad that happened because it wasn't supposed to happen that way but my fingers did the typing so…yeah.**

**Next couple chapters should be filled with fluff and I need suggestions people! Please…**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	18. no vacation home, how about camping!

**Chapter 18: no vacation home… how about camping!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Author corner: thanks for all the reviews, Yay ….even though you didn't give me ideas like only one person I got out of my mini writers block so yeah…anyway read on.**

**-ooooooooooo-**

"What do you mean we can't go to the vacation home!" Ino exclaimed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier." Hinata said poking her fingers together. "Daddy said they're doing renovations."

The gang sighed. They were all in Neji's living room and since they just found out the the vacation home was not going to happen, they were currently trying to figure out what they were going to do for their week off .

"So what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked.

They all stayed quiet for a moment. "How about camping?" Tenten suggested

"Me and camping don't mix." Ino said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino we use to go camping all the time when we were little." Tenten said.

"But that was in the back of Sakura's yard. I don't really call that camping." Ino said.

"It'll be fun." Sakura said.

"I guess…" Ino said.

"So camping it is?" Neji said.

"Sounds cool…" Sasuke said.

"I'm in." Naruto said.

The girls nodded yes.

"Shikamaru you in?"

Shikamaru snapped out the trance he was in. "Y-yeah I'm in." he said before sneaking a glance at Ino.

"Whoo! Camping." Tenten said high fiving Sakura.

"Okay if we're going camping we're going to need supplies." Ino said. "This means mall!" Ino squealed. "Let's go girls."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "How about you boys get all the tents and stuff."

"Alright." Sasuke said.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled from the car outside.

"Dammit Ino I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back. "Guess we'll be back in a few." She told the boys and walked out the door.

"Well this week will be interesting." Neji said sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Okay first we were going to be stuck in a vacation home with our girls for a week no supervision what so ever." Neji said. "But now we're stuck in the woods…which means less places to walk around. The girls will be around us all week and when it comes down to night…it'll be us in tents, in small cramped tents." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke smirked and bumped fist with Neji.

"I think we have a problem…" Naruto said darting his eyes to shikamaru.

"Okay Shikamaru what is up with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothings up with me." Shikamaru answered.

"Are you sure, because for the past few days I saw you looking at Ino…" Naruto stopped when Shikamaru groaned.

"Okay…" Sasuke said slowly. "We now know that Ino's your problem."

"She's not my problem." He said.

The boys gave him an 'Oh really' look.

"Okay… she is." He ran his hand down his face. "Like a week ago…I don't know she just popped up in my head. I know I broke up with her, but I regret it and…now she seems to be moving on and I don't know what to do…I just want her back" he said covering his face with both his hands.

"Dude… you could have told us this earlier." Sasuke said.

"And why's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Duh, we'll do everything in our power to get you two alone during this trip." Neji said.

"Really?"

The boys looked at each other and grinned. "Yes."

--

How do this pants make my butt look?" Ino asked looking in the mirror at her new camping pants. "You think Shika-" she covered her mouth.

"I knew it!" Tenten said. "You're still not over him."

"Ino is this true?" Hinata asked.

Ino blushed and nodded.

"I thought you liked Steven." Sakura said.

"Stevens cute and all but Shikamaru he's…"

"We understand"

"I really miss him." Ino said with a sigh.

"Ino he misses you to." Tenten said.

"You heard what he said; he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well uh…for someone who doesn't want to be with you, he's sure staring at you a lot lately." Tenten mumbled loud enough for Ino to hear.

"Really!" Ino squealed.

Tenten nodded.

--

**-Sunday-**

It was Sunday and everyone was all packed and ready to go for their five days of camping in the woods with just them and nature.

"We're going in Neji's jeep right?" Hinata asked.

"Tents, sleeping bags, coolers…" Tenten said checking her list. "Hmm Hinata you said something."

"I said are we going in Neji's jeep."

"Ah no…we're taking Shikamaru and Neji's jeep groups of four in each." Tenten said making sure they weren't leaving anything.

"Okay." Hinata said picking up her bags and walking over to Shikamaru's jeep.

"Tenten we have everything…no need to worry." Neji said.

"Are you sure I don't want to leave anything…"

"Tenten if we don't leave now we'll arrive to the camping grounds at night and we still have to set up and stuff." He said taking her hand and walking her to the car door.

"Okay…" She said putting a smile on her face. "This week is going to be awesome!"

"Sasuke…" Sakura whined as the raven haired boy kissed her neck. Her pink hair was covering her face and hiding her blush.

Sasuke chuckled. "You know you like this."

Neji got into the driver seat, and gave of a groan. "Dammit you guys…can't you keep that for the forest?"

Sasuke pulled away from his girlfriend's neck. "Testy are we…"

Neji glared at the boy. "Cute…but I know where you two can lead to and I don't want that in this car."

"Neji you know me…"

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

--

"Yes Daddy, I'll be fine…I'll call as soon as I get there. I wish you wouldn't call him that, because I care about him! I am calm, love you to bye." Hinata said closing the cell phone. She sighed.

"What did he say this time?" Naruto asked.

"He said… 'Is that insolent idiot oddball going to be there?' Meaning you, I just don't understand why he doesn't like you." Hinata said leaning on him.

"I guess it's the fact that I'm his first daughter's boyfriend…" Naruto said. "He probably thinks I'm going to take you away." He said petting her hair. "I'll get on his good side….eventually."

--

"It's like a three hour drive from here so I guess we'll stop by the first rest stop or something…" Neji said showing Shikamaru the route they were going to be taking.

"Okay, if we get into any trouble or something I'll call." Shikamaru said.

"Hey…it's the perfect opportunity to you know talk with Ino or something." Neji said.

"Yeah…"

--

"I'm going camping with my friends…" Ino said into her cell phone. "Wow you're staying at your dad's beach house, wish I could have came…haha….Five days, I know." Ino looked out the window to see Shikamaru coming to the jeep. "I got to go, yeah we'll talk later bye." She hung up.

"Okay guys Neji says it's like a three hour drive so I don't know like first rest stop Hinata maybe you can switch with me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why can't I drive!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru was about to retort with an answer that would probably end in Naruto carrying on so he decided to just say, "Fine you'll drive…"

Ino rubbed her hands on her pants. 'Tenten did say he was staring at me right…' She thought slowly turning her head to the left, to see Shikamaru looking at her. She blushed and looked away.

Shikamaru had a small blush on his cheeks as he started the car.

--

"A-anyone seen Naruto?" Hinata asked. The gang had stopped to the second rest stop because Naruto just couldn't hold it in much longer…if only he didn't have the king-size slushy.

"Isn't he in the bathroom…" Tenten asked looking at her watch; he had been in there for a while.

"Maybe we should leave him." Sasuke said.

"No!" Hinata said

Sakura nudges Sasuke in the sides. "We're not going to leave him Hinata."

"It was only a joke…I'll go check on him." Sasuke said jogging towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to get some snacks…Anyone want something?" they nodded no there heads no. she shrugged and walked into the little store.

"Shikamaru…" Neji hissed.

"What…"

"Follow her…" Neji said through his teeth.

--

"I should get the big bag…incase anyone wants any." Ino said to herself looking at the family bag of Doritos. She grabbed it but jumped a little when a hand was placed on hers.

"S-sorry." Shikamaru said moving his hand.

"Its okay…You like these right?" She asked holding up the bag of chips.

"yeah." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

--

"Sorry about that guys…there was this weird guy in the bathroom and he wouldn't let me leave." Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"No lie, he was practically begging Naruto to stay." Sasuke said. "Naruto I always knew you were a little fruity, if it was your plan to have your gay lover…here." He smirked.

"Sasuke what the fuck, you know I'm not gay!" Naruto said. Tenten and Sakura laughed. "Hinata I'm not gay." Naruto said taking her hands. Hinata blushed. "Sasu-"

"Looks like we can leave…" Neji said once he saw Shikamaru and Ino walking out the store. Shikamaru was holding the bag and Ino looked as if she was blushing.

--

The gang drove for about an hour more until they reached the camping grounds. It was nice and spacious with enough room for the Tents and a fire.

"Perfect place!" Tenten said jumping out the car.

"We have about two hours until dark; we should set the tents up." Neji said taking stuff out the back trunk.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." Ino said getting out the car.

"Aren't we missing a Tent?" Tenten said looking at the Tents; they had brought two three man tents and one two man tent.

"Nope not missing a thing…" Neji said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "I brought the two-man Tent just for us, you know maybe we could…" He started to nibble on her ear.

"Neji…" she whined with a blush.

He chuckled and let her go. "I did bring the tent for us but I was thinking…maybe we could let Shikamaru use that tent." He whispered.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Are you doing what I'm thinking your doing?"

"If it involves Ino yes…"

"Sure he can use the tent…I was trying to get them back together anyway." She said.

"Hey love birds." Sasuke called out. "Can you two help us out?"

Tenten blushed. "Coming."

--

"There all done." Tenten said looking at the three Tents.

"I call the tree man tents!" everybody except Ino and Shikamaru said.

"What that's not fair!" Ino said. "Aren't you going to say something?" He shrugged and went into the Tent. "You guys!" she said, everybody ran into the tents and zipped it up.

"I can't believe they would do this." Ino said. "Okay calm down…its only Shikamaru we've been in a bed together no big deal." She said to herself and went into the tent. "In here sure is cramped…" she said.

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru said.

"Want a skittle?" Ino asked taking a pack of skittles out of her pocket.

--

"I love cooking over an open flame." Tenten said.

"It feels like we're in a movie or something." Sakura said turning the hotdog over the open fire.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…I think there's like a lake around here so we could go swimming or something." Hinata said.

"Or hiking." Tenten said.

Neji looked at his watch. "It's getting pretty late, we should get to bed."

"Yes mother…" Sasuke said. The girls laughed.

"Has anyone seen my sleeping bag?" Ino asked.

Everyone looked away 'innocently'

"Where am I going to sleep?" Ino asked.

Sakura emptied the bucket of water over the fire. "Well you know Ino…"Sakura backed away. "Maybe you and Shikamaru could work something out, okay goodnight!" she said before going in the Tenten.

"Y-you could sleep in mines." He said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine…I'll just where two jackets or something." He said.

Ino gave him a smile. "thanks." She said getting into the tent.

He smiled and followed her inside.

**-oooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: I am not late with this chapter! Um wasn't the last chapter on Tuesday…so I don't think this count as late haha. Anyway yeah they're going camping and not a lot happened this chapter but I promise you the next couple chapters will have fluff trust me. But I still need your help, in order for me to update fast I need you the readers to please help me with suggestions for fluff ideas. Especially Naru Hina fluff ideas.**

**Review please**

**-purpleface14**


	19. sakura,sasuke marshmallowoh boy

**Chapter 19: Sakura, Sasuke marshmallow…oh boy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: Thanks for all the ideas! Anyway I don't know what else to type.. oh yeah my internet was out for a while that's the only reason why this is so late… read on, the fluff begins now!**

**-oooooo-**

"Megumi!" Akashi said running up to Megumi and giving her a hug.

"Hey kiddo ready for some fun?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah! Where are we going?" Akashi asked.

"Well…" Megumi stopped when she saw Kakashi walk up to them with Akashi's bag and toys.

"Thanks again for watching her today, I have couple repairs to take care at the house and I don't want her to get hurt." Kakashi said handing her Akashi's bag.

"No problem, besides I was going to ask you to bring Akashi over soon, I want to get to know her better." he said.

Kakashi kneel down to be eye level with Akashi. "Now be a good girl okay, what ever Megumi says goes." He told her.

Akashi nodded yes.

He kissed her forehead. "If you want anything ask Megumi, I'll be back in the morning."

"If she gets homesick call me." He said to Megumi.

"Relax, she'll be fine…we're going to have an all girls day." Megumi said.

Kakashi hesitated for a while. "Okay I'll be leaving now." He gave Megumi a kiss. "I'll see you two tomorrow." He said.

"Bye Daddy!" Akashi said waving.

Kakashi gave her a wave and drove off.

"Come on Akashi, after I get ready we'll go to the zoo, and have a princess party when we get back." Megumi said taking the girl hand.

"Cool."

--

"Cannon ball!" Naruto yell let go of the rope he was swinging on and landing in the water with a splash.

"Naruto can you not be so loud…" Sasuke said.

"Why so cranky?" Sakura asked playing with his hair. Both she and Sasuke were by the tree, His head was resting on her lap.

"That idiot kept us up all night." Sasuke said referring to Naruto.

"I did not I slept like a baby." Naruto said.

"That's because you were the one making noise, you couldn't hear yourself." Neji said glaring at the boy.

"Aw…you're cranky to." Tenten said.

"Stop treating me like a child." Neji said getting out of the lake.

Tenten rolled her eyes and followed him.

"I think I know what would get you out of your crankiness…" Sakura said just for Sasuke to hear.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She bit her lip seductively and leaned forward toward his ear. "Yeah…" she said huskily and gave the shell of his ear a lick. "I was thinking maybe, we could-"

"Ahh!" Ino shrieked nearly pulling the tent down as she got out of it.

"Ino what's the matter?" Tenten asked.

"There's a snake in the tent!" she yelled.

"You sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, it's big black and crawled right across my leg." She grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "Kill it!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "M-me?"

"Yes you, kill it!" She said pushing him towards the tent.

--

"Can I get cotton candy?" Akashi asked giving Megumi pants a little tug.

"Does your daddy let you have candy?" Megumi asked.

"Not really…" Akashi said saddened.

Megumi felt a little tug at her heart, Akashi face was too much for her to handle. "Okay you can have one but this has to be a secret between you and me and as soon as we get home you have to brush your teeth."

"Yay!" Akashi squealed and ran towards the man selling cotton candy.

"Two cotton candy please." Megumi said. She looked at Akashi. "Remember our secret." She said putting her finger on her lip. Akashi grinned.

--

"Oh my gosh turn up the radio!" Sakura said. "I love this song." Sasuke turned up the radio which was playing 'Natural Disaster' by the plain white T's.

Sakura started dancing and pulled Ino up with her to dance.

"She's a natural, natural disaster…" Tenten sang.

Neji moved to sit next to Shikamaru. "So how the Ino thing going?" he asked.

"I don't know…we're talking again. But last night was awkward…Ya know." Shikamaru said. "Like how you and Tenten could just lie in bed together and talk about anything. We used to have that…but not last night and then she was texting."

"Texting who?" Neji asked.

"Steven." Shikamaru said in disgust.

"Hey…you guys its getting dark, we're doing s'mores want any?" Ino asked lifting up a bag of marshmallows.

"Sure." They both said taking out a marshmallow. She walked away.

"Maybe she's just using Steven to get you jealous." Neji said. "Either way you need to make your move."

--

"What color do you want your nails." Megumi asked.

"That one." Akashi said picking out a metallic pink nail polish.

"Good choice." Megumi said shaking up the polish.

"Is this going to make me a princess?" Akashi asked.

"As soon as we get your tiara it will." Megumi told her. "Don't rip your dress."

Akashi had on a light blue Cinderella dress. "This is my favorite dress, daddy got me this." Akashi said spinning around.

"He sure is a nice daddy."

Akashi nodded yes. "He's the best daddy in the world."

'**Ring,ring,ring'**

"Hello." Megumi asked picking up the phone. "She's fine…we're just doing girly stuff painting nails and watching princess movies. She had a ball at the zoo…sure you can talk to her."

"Is that daddy?" Akashi asked.

"Yup he wants to talk to you." Megumi said giving her the phone.

"Hi daddy…Megumi's the best! We went to the zoo and I saw animals and got balloons and she bought me a stuff monkey. I'm being a good girl, love you to daddy." Akashi gave Megumi the phone.

"We'll see you tomorrow…stop worrying everything's fine. Love you to. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Okay Pink shiny polish!"

"Yay!" Akashi cheered.

--

"Remember when we we're juniors and Naruto got pants in front of the gym class." Tenten said laughing.

"That was epic." Sasuke said.

"Especially because we pants him." Neji said bumping fist with Sasuke.

"Ha-ha I didn't find it so funny." Naruto said crossing his arms. Hinata giggled. "Not you to Hinata."

"Sorry Naruto but it is kind of funny."

"Hey do any of you remember when…"

Sasuke felt something rub against his leg. He looked up to see Sakura looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

She took the Marshmallow off the stick and took a bite, once the marshmallow was done she sucked off the left over on her finger; doing so very slowly then licked her lips seductively.

Sasuke blinked with his mouth slightly agape. He looked over to the group who were interested into whatever Tenten was saying. He looked back at Sakura who was staring at him. She looked back to a trail that led off into the trees and back at him. He smirked.

"Hey we're heading of to bed…" Neji said interrupting the two.

"Hm..." Sasuke said looking at where the group was sitting. Hinata was pouring water on the fire and everyone was heading back to the tents. "Um…we're gonna take a walk…She saw something she wanted to show me." He said giving Neji a look.

Neji caught on quickly. "I see…well have fun and be safe." He said smirking.

--

"Hey…" Ino said rolling over in the sleeping bag to face Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said.

"You could…come in the sleeping bag if you want, there's a lot of space." She heard shuffling and blushed once she felt Shikamaru next to her.

"Thanks…" he said.

--

"What was that all about…" Sasuke asked holding her hand.

She blushed. "I just wanted some alone time with you."

"Yeah I know that, but did you have to be so sexy about asking."

She stopped walking. "I thought you'd like that."

He rubbed her arm. "I loved that."

She was about to say something else but was cut off by Sasuke's lips on her.

**-ooooooo-**

**Author corner: Yay one couple down just three to go! So I have a question for you…which couple do you want to go next.**

**Neji Tenten**

**Shikamaru Ino**

**Naruto Hinata**

**Pick which one you want next and yeah... they'll have there fluff scene haha.**

**I had fun writing Sakura and the marshmallow…nice fun…but yeah exams are coming up and you know what that means right…there will be a break coming up with me writing so um yeah like when I right the next chapter I will need a break till exams are over, it's my senior year and this years counts for almost every thing! Haha but you will have the next chapter out.**

**Don't forget to vote for which couple you want to see next. I basically have what I want them to do but all ideas are welcome.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14**


	20. piggy back rides and rain kisses

**Chapter 20: piggy back rides and rain kisses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…but I wish I did.**

**Author corner: thanks for all the reviews and votes, so a lot of you wanted Neji Tenten last...good choice by the way because what I have planned for them is oh so awesome. Anyway so…you'll see whose next when you read what happens!**

**-ooooooooo-**

"Are you guys serious…none of you want to go on a hike?" Naruto asked looking at everyone lazing around.

"No…" they all said.

"Aw come on please…." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto maybe we should just go…" Hinata said picking up her back pack.

"Yeah Naruto you and Hinata go and have some alone time." Ino said.

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed. "Fine, you guys are so lazy. Let's go Hinata...we'll have fun without them." Naruto said picking up his backpack.

--

"Wonder when Kakashi will get here." Megumi said to her self, while towel drying her hair.

'**Ding dong'**

"Coming!" Megumi said walking to the door. "Hey." She said opening o door to reveal Kakashi. "I was just wondering when you were going to come."

Kakashi smirked. "You got me on the mind so early in the morning?"

"I always have you on my mind." She said and gave him a kiss.

"That's a good thing." He said giving her a quick kiss. "So where's my baby girl…I'd expect her to come running to me with arms wide open." He said referring to Akashi.

"Oh she's still asleep…we stayed up pretty late." Megumi said. "She was on her best behavior I didn't have any problems…she's such an angel."

"That's good to know." Kakashi said.

"I was going to make breakfast…what does Akashi likes?" Megumi asked.

"Very picky eater…lets see if you have anything she's eat."

--

"I feel bad for not going with Naruto and Hinata…"Tenten said.

"Maybe we should have gone on the hike with them." Ino said hugging her knees.

"I'm sure there fine…besides Ino you did say they should have alone time." Neji said.

Sakura yawned. "I'm sure they're…" she yawned again. "Fine…Naruto knows what he's doing and Hinata's responsible."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her cheek. "You girls worry too much."

"You two are acting different…"Tenten said.

Sakura laughed when Sasuke placed kisses on her neck.

"Yeah…like something happened, And Sakura you came in the tent pretty late."

Sakura blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is there any thing you want to tell us?" Tenten asked.

"Will you guys stop snooping…me and my girl only went for a walk and talked okay." Sasuke said.

"Yeah right…they totally sucked faced and who knows maybe more." Neji said to Shikamaru who smirked.

--

"Hinata watch out for that root sticking out for the ground." Naruto said looking behind him.

"Okay." Hinata said. "This is really nice." She said walking over the root. "Me and you…in the forest, alone…together…where no one can interrupt us." she said holding his hand.

"Hinata what are you…" he stopped when he saw Hinata staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Aren't you thinking of doing something…" Hinata said.

Naruto gulped. He laughed nervously. "I uh…think we should hurry up and finish the hike." He said pulling his hand free and walked away.

Hinata glared at the boy, but followed.

'What was that…she basically said it as okay for me….and I chickened out.' Naruto thought. "Hinata I didn't mean anything by-"

"Shit!" he heard Hinata say.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning around, to see Hinata on the ground. "Hey what happened?" he asked bending down to her.

"Stupid root…" she mumbled.

"You can get up right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said getting up with Naruto's help. "Ow…"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"My ankle it hurts." She said.

--

"Anyone in for a game of strip poker?" Neji asked pulling out a deck of cards from his back pocket.

"I'm in." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Ino said.

"I guess…" Sakura and Tenten said.

"What ever." Shikamaru said.

"Good." Neji said shuffling the cards.

"We find it fare to warn you boys, that we're all pro's at strip poker." Tenten said.

"We'll see…" Sasuke said.

--

"I think it's sprained." Naruto told Hinata.

"We should head back…Hop on." Naruto said kneeling down in front of him.

"W-what." Hinata said.

"It'll be quicker this way." He said. Hinata nodded and went on Naruto's back.

--

"Bye Megumi see you later!" Akashi waved. Kakashi had decided to stay at Megumi's until two.

"Bye…" Megumi waved.

--

"Damn!" Ino said.

Shikamaru smirked.

"Sorry Ino...off with the shorts." Neji said.

"Why does it seem that you're enjoying this?" Tenten said.

"Hey the only thing I'm enjoying is eyeing you my love." He said looking at his girlfriend that only had on a bra and her shorts. "But Shikamaru on the other hand may love what Ino is showing."

Ino blushed.

--

Naruto looked up at the sky. "It's getting cloudy…hope this doesn't mean-"

A drop of water fell from the sky and landed on Hinata's nose. "Rain…" she said finishing his sentence.

"Damn and we're still a little way from camp." He said. The rain started to pour.

"I remember seeing a little cave type thing close by…" she said.

"Oh yeah…we could stay there until the rain clears up." Naruto said fixing Hinata on his back. "Okay…you're comfortable right?"

"Yeah…" Hinata said.

--

"Dammit rain!" Neji said. Everyone went into one tent.

"It's so cold." Ino said. She was soaked and only wearing her underwear.

Neji nudged Shikamaru.

Shikamaru realizing what Ino said took the shirt off his back. "here." He said throwing it to her.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" She asked.

"I'm fine…you'll probably get pneumonia with what you have on." He said, Ino blushed and put on the shirt.

"Thank you."

"That's so kind Shikamaru…I wish my boyfriend would do that." Tenten said glaring at Neji.

"You cold?" Neji asked.

"No." she said folding her arms.

"Come here." He said unzipping his jacket. Tenten crawled over to him. He placed the jacket over the two of them like a blanket.

"Seems like those two have no problem…" Shikamaru said looking over at Sakura and Sasuke who were making out in the corner of the tent.

"Well you know what they say…two bodies getting together is the best way to be warm." Neji said.

"Hopefully no more of Sakura's clothes comes off or I'll be out of here." Ino said.

"Do you guys think Naruto and Hinata are okay?" Tenten ask.

"I'm sure they're fine….but if they don't come back after the rain holds up we'll look for them." Neji said.

--

"Rains really pouring…" Naruto said looking out side the cave type rock shelter.

"Yeah…" Hinata said.

He looked at her. "Hinata I didn't mean what I said…back there."

"It's okay" she said.

"No it's not okay." He said sitting next to her. "I freaked out for no reason, and I-"

"It's fine Naruto."

"It's not Hinata…the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was-" he was silenced by Hinata's lips on his. Hinata pulled back with a blush. "Kiss you…" he said finishing his sentence. He leaned forward and closed the gap between them.

--

"Okay so this is getting quite uncomfortable…" Ino said. she looked at Sakura and Sasuke who were still making out and Neji and Tenten who had just started at the next corner of the tent.

"Well we could always…you know just so we wont be out of the loop." Shikamaru said.

The rain stopped.

"I don't think so…" she said taking off his shirt. "Thanks for the warmth." She said getting out the tent and giving him his shirt.

He smirked at the small blush on her face.

--

Naruto pulled back from Hinata. "It stopped raining…we should head back." He said starting to get up.

Hinata pulled on his shirt. "I-I don't think the others will miss us if we stay for a while." She said looking at the ground to cover her blush.

Naruto grinned and slowly moved her face so they were eye level. "I think your right." He said before kissing her again.

**-ooooooooo-**

**Aurthor note: Good news and bad news, good news…uh I don't really know I cant think of anything good that's happen to me recently…lol bad news my exams are really close so…I will be taking a two week break but after that I will have the chapters out and ready! Better news the next couple will be Shikamaru and Ino…you all should know what's going to happen and after that will be Neji Tenten and boy do I have something planned for them you guys will just love it.**

**Random note lol so much notes, I looked up purpleface14 on Google and wow lol I felt famous someone even placed one of my stories on MySpace…thank God they said I wrote it or I would have been pissed but yeah! Lol I'm on MySpace and I don't even own a MySpace! Haha.**

**Review!**

**-purpleface14 **


	21. back together and moonlight lake

**Chapter 21: Back together and moonlight lake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: lalalala… I am like so happy for two reason exams are basically over and well the second reason is for me to know! Anyway! I'm back I knew you guys missed me… and well since it was like two weeks I think I decided to put Shika Ino and Neji Tenten in one chapter! Yay! So anyway read on.**

**Oh yeah this chapter is dedicated to: ****Lissa-chan-sensei15!**

**-oooooooooooooooo-**

"Ugggg…Hinata this is still bugging me what in the world were you two doing?" Ino said re-bandaging Hinata's ankle. It was another day of their week vacation and when Hinata and Naruto came back yesterday Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

"Ino just drop it will you, can't you see you've embarrassed Hinata enough." Sakura said putting the frying pan up from their breakfast.

"Thank you sakura." Hinata said her red face going back to its original color.

"I mean it's obvious what ever they did…was something big for their relationship and you'll just have to deal that it's between them two." Sakura finished.

"Sakura!" Hinata shrieked embarrassed.

"You guys I think this is the last night we'll be spending here." Tenten said changing the subject off of Hinata…she knew once Ino and Sakura started something they weren't going to stop.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"We only have enough food for today." Tenten said looking through the cooler.

--

**-Inside the boys Tent-**

'The last day…' Neji thought putting on his shirt. "Hey." He said nudging shikamaru; who was listening to iPod. Shikamaru pulled the earphones out of his ears. "Today's the last day for you to make up with Ino."

"You haven't made up with her yet?" Sasuke asked. "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Look I had to ease my way back into her life." Shikamaru said. "But we'll be back together at the end of the day, in fact…I think I'll abuse the power of the two man tent and use it to my advantage." He said with a smirk.

"Now you're talking…" Sasuke said bumping fist with Shikamaru. "Talking about using things to his advantage." Sasuke looked at Neji. "I haven't seen you and Tenten having any alone time." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You even let Naruto have alone time with Hinata." Sasuke said looking at the blonde boy who had just came in the tent.

Neji sucked his teeth. "Don't watch nothing…I have something planned for tonight."

--

"I never knew camping would be so much fun." Ino said after finishing her lunch.

"And you didn't even want to come." Tenten said.

"Well I changed my mind, we should do this on the next break we have." Ino said.

"Hmm…" Sakura said poking the fire. "Ino how about you and Shikamaru get some water to put this out."

"Okay…" Ino said picking up the bucket. She looked at shikamaru. "You coming?"

"Uh yeah…" He said getting up.

"Get two buckets for tonight." Hinata said handing him a bucket.

The boys gave shikamaru a look, he sighed he knew what he had to do and he had to do it when they were alone.

"Come on…" Ino said taking his hand. "Your walking to slow." She said pulling him.

--

"Shikamaru that's not funny." Ino said folding her arms.

"I'm sorry." He said holding in his laughter. "I didn't know you would have freaked that much from the word snake." He chuckled. "If you had seen your face."

Her face reddened with embarrassment. "Just when I was-you're such an ass, I'm glad we broke up."

His laughter stopped. "Y-you don't mean that…right?"

"Well…-holy shit!" she said stepping back.

"Watch out!" Shikamaru said trying to catch her hand, but it was too late Ino had already fallen into the lake.

"Gaah I hate snakes." She said slamming her fist in the water.

"Come on get out of the water." He said helping her up.

"Thanks." She said wringing the water out of her hair.

"Hot pink...." Shikamaru said with a slight blush.

"What are you talk-" she looked down…her white shirt had now became translucent and her hot pink bra was showing. She crossed her arms. "Don't look…"

"Why not I've seen it before…" he said.

She blushed. "That's different we were in a relationship."

"About that…our relationship." Shikamaru said sitting on a boulder.

"Use to be." Ino corrected.

"You can't let that go can you." He said.

He moved over a bit so she could sit on the rock. "How can I…you blew up on me for no reason, called me a bitch in front of everyone and I didn't even do anything." She said looking the other way.

He winced. He did have a clue that what he did to her was that bad. "I-I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Don't do that, look I had some trust issues and when I saw the text it just brought up bad memories from my ex."

"Shika-" She was cut off by Shikamaru's lips on hers. Her first instinct was to slap him…or maybe push him but she let her teenage hormones intervene and before she knew it she was kissing him back. He cupped her face as they separated. "Y-you-"

He kissed her again. "Ino I'm so sorry for what I did…I-I just want us to get back together. Will you give me a second chance?" he asked before placing a small kiss on her lips. "Give us a second chance." He said looking into her eyes.

Ino hesitated for a bit. And gave him a hug that caught him off guard; causing them to fall on the floor. "I-I'll only give us a second chance…if you promise never to do that again."

He smiled and hugged her back. "You're crying"

"That's because I missed you." She said.

"I missed you to."

--

"So after we eat dinner we go in the tent for like two hours and I'll come get you." Neji told Tenten.

Tenten rubbed her arm. "I don't know what if we get caught."

"Hey nothing will happen I promise…I just have something special to show you, please Tenten."

She smiled. "Okay."

He gave her a kiss.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Sasuke said getting up. "Took you two long enough.

"Yeah the camp could have burned down waiting for you two to bring water." Sakura said. She looked at Ino and Shikamaru's laced hands. "But…I guess it was all for a good cause.

Ino blushed. "Yeah…"

Tenten got off of Neji's lap. "Finally!" she exclaimed referring to how they were a couple again.

Hinata laughed at something Naruto said.

"Why are those two so close?" Ino asked.

"They've been like that since you two left…they're to cute for words." Sakura said.

"The _cuteness_ is starting to me sick." Sasuke said.

"Bite me." Naruto said longing out his tongue like a five year old.

--

Neji looked at his watch. "Okay guys I think we should get to bed we have to get up early tomorrow."

Sakura looked at the night sky. "Neji's right…" she said with a stretch.

Neji gave Tenten a wink and pointed to his watch. She gave him a nod and went into her tent.

--

"I missed this." Ino said giving Shikamaru a long kiss.

"Yeah I've missed you." He said giving her a kiss.

She pulled the rubber band off his ponytail causing his hair to fall. She laughed at the look on his face, she knew he hated when his hair was out. "You're so much hotter like this." she said giving him a look.

He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss. "Well you pretty much hot."

"I'm glad we only have one sleeping bag." She said.

"Yeah…it gives me the excuse to be close to you."

She gasped. He smirked. "Shika…I don't think-"

She was silenced by a kiss. "If you're really quiet…" She blushed. "They won't have to know."

--

"Tenten…" Neji whispered out side of the girl's tent. It was around eleven 'o clock. The tent unzipped and Tenten came out. "Come on." He said taking her hand and cut on the flashlight.

"You're not telling me where we're going are you?" she asked.

"No you've been to this place all through this trip." he said bushing aside the bush.

Tenten gasped. "Neji it's beautiful." She said referring to the lake.

He smirked. "I knew you'd like it." Neji had waited for this time because he knew the there would be a full moon out the moon reflected on the water giving it a peaceful look, it was a beautiful scene.

"Come on." He said stripping down to his boxers.

"W-what are you doing!" she shrieked in disbelief.

"We're going for a late night swim." He said and went into the water. "The waters fine." He said.

Tenten rubbed her arm.

"Tenten…stop being so self conscience… I see you in a bathing suit all the time."

"This isn't a bathing suit Neji…this is lingerie." She said folding her arms.

"You got brought sexy underwear just for me?" he asked. "I'm flattered."

Tenten mouth opened and closed. "I did not…" she lied.

"Yeah yeah…you coming in or what." He said doing a backstroke.

Tenten glared at him but stripped down into her underwear and ran into the lake.

"There was that so hard?" he asked.

"No…" she said.

"Good." He said standing in the water. "So…do you want to do something more daring?" he asked.

"Like…" she said wearily. He whispered something in her air. "No!"

"Come on…look I'll even strip first." He went down in the water. Tenten had a huge blush on her face. "Ta-da!" he said bringing his boxers above the water.

"I don't want to see!" she said covering her eyes.

He threw his boxers on the dry land. He smirked at her cute reaction. "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want." He said moving her hands from her face. He kissed her hands. "But you don't know what you're missing."

"Neji you're naked under the water…" Tenten said.

"Yes I know…I'll protect your virgin eyes from seeing what you don't want to see…or maybe you do. If you do then I'll have no problem showing you." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You keep those hands right where I can see them." She said with a blush.

They got quiet for a moment. Tenten heart accelerated, she bit her lip…this was probably a once in a life time experience that she would have with Neji like this and it was such a good night. "C-can you close your eyes."

"Hmm…" he looked up.

"Don't make this harder for me."

"Okay…" he said and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" she mumbled. Neji smirked. "wipe that smirk off your face.

"Yes ma'am."

"Y-you can open your eyes." She said.

Neji looked at her.

"Well…" he didn't say anything. "Don't stare!" she said covering her to half.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry it's just that from what I can see your body is amazing." She blushed. "I can't help but stare."

"You do realize you stripped on your own right I did not force you…" he said.

"I know…"

"Does this mean my Tenten has a kinky side?"

"I am not answering that question." She said.

"I believe the answer is yes." He smirked. "I love a woman with a wild side."

"Oh my gosh, what's that!" Tenten screamed and bumped into Neji.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Something brushed against my foot." She said. His hold tightened around her, bringing them closer together. "Neji what are you-"

"Shh…you hear that?" he asked.

"No."

"That means we're alone." He said brushing the hair out f her red face. "You're blushing." He stated.

"That's because we're so close together…I've never-"

"I know." He said. "You don't have to feel embarrassed."

"I'm not." She said looking down.

"That's good." He said cupping her face. His lips covered hers. He moved his hands from her face and snaked them around her body bringing them closer together. Tenten arms went around his neck. She broke the kiss. "S-something's poking me." She said with a blush.

Neji had a small blush also. "Sorry…I can't help but to get…"

She nodded.

"If you're uncomfortable with this we could go-" Neji started.

"You need to stop treating me like a child." Tenten said with a smirk. "I have needs to." And with that she placed her lips unto her boyfriends.

**-ooooooooo-**

**Author note: There you have it! Ino and shika got back together and it seemed that everyone's relationship went up a notch. I'm going to let you guess what level they are all at. But yeah I'm back haha I knew you guys missed me. Anyway I'll see you guys when I update again.**

**Review! **

**-purpleface14**


	22. can i sit here?

**Chapter 22: Can I sit here?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: lol thanks for all the reviews guys, I now know that you are all happy with the outcome lol especially Neji and Tenten. Blah and please excuse the late chapter I was sick and SAT's were coming up plus my comp was acting late. Cause you guys know that I would never let a chapter be late without a valid reason. Anyway I don't have much to say so…read!**

**-ooooooooooooooo-**

"A-Achoo!" Tenten sneezed. "I hate you." She said to Neji.

He smirked and hugged her from the back. "I wuv you my Tenten." He said kissing her cheek.

She sniffed. "You're acting weird." She felt his forehead. "You're not warm."

He raised an eyebrow. "I just can't be happy?"

"No…" she coughed. "You should feel guilty about giving you're girlfriend the cold."

He tapped her nose. "I did not give you the cold." He whispered something into her ear.

Tenten blushed tenfold. "Neji!" she squeaked.

He kissed her neck. "Even though you're sick you're still beautiful."

"Hey you two love birds cut it out." Sasuke said throwing a bag into the trunk of the jeep.

"Yeah…you two have been like this all morning." Ino said.

"Like you can talk…I don't know what went on in that Tent, but you and Shikamaru have been acting weird." Sakura said.

Ino blushed.

Neji tossed Sasuke the keys. "You drive."

"Because…" Sasuke said smirking.

"Because I need to help my girl feel better." He said.

--

It was now Monday and the gang had reached back from camping and now was ready for a next week of school.

"Man I'm not going to lie the first thing I did was hit the showers when I got home." Ino said to the girls, while taking her books out her locker.

The girls nodded. "I did the same thing." Sakura said.

"Hey Ino!"

"Oh no!" Ino said hiding behind Tenten and Hinata.

"Ino what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Remember Steven." They nodded. "Yeah I didn't tell him that Shika and I are a item again."

The girls watched as Steven ran up to them. "Hey girls…" he said with a smile.

"Hey!" they said.

"Um…Ino is there any reason why you're hiding from me?"

Ino got from behind Tenten and Hinata and grinned. "No… I'm not hiding from you."

"Okay, so how was your break?" he asked.

"Bye Ino we have to go…" Tenten said looking at her watch.

Ino eyes widened. "Don't go!" she mouthed while Steven was talking to a passing girl. She gave him a smile when he looked at her.

"So…how was your break?" he asked again.

"It was nice…How was yours?" she asked.

"Cool…it'd been better with you, but I had fun." He said.

"Hey." Shikamaru said resting a hand on Ino's shoulder

'**brrrriiiinnnnggg'**

Lockers started to slam and the children ran off to their classes.

"Steven I have to go…we'll talk later okay." She said.

Steven adjusted his backpack. "Okay… I'll see you at lunch." He said before walking off to his first class.

"Ino I don't want you talking to him…" shikamaru said walking with Ino to there first class.

"Shika he's just a friend." She explained.

"A friend who likes you." He said.

She stops walking and looked at him. "You don't have to be jealous." She said Wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm not jealous." he said wrapping his arms around her lower back.

She went on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the lips. He smirked and lowered himself and gave her a kiss.

"mmm…mmm, Shika we have to go." Ino said pushing him slightly. "I-I think someone is coming."

"Shit…" Shikamaru said looking around. "Come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her into a janitor closet.

"What the hell Shikamaru... why'd you drag us in here." Ino asked angered.

"It's better than getting caught and getting a detention." He said.

"Yeah but-" her sentence was cut off by his lips on hers.

--

"Hmmm…" Kakashi said looking around his Class. "Do any of you know where Shikamaru and Ino are?"

"Interesting…" Sakura said chewing on pen.

"What's interesting?" Sasuke asked.

"Something happened between those two more than getting back together…"

"Sakura…"

"What."

H looked at Kakashi who was teaching the class and gave her a quick kiss. "Stop thinking about that and just think about us." he said lacing their fingers under the table. "You know, how anniversary is coming up." He said.

Sakura was about to say something…but Kakashi told them to pay attention.

--

**-Lunch-**

"So…where were you two first periods." Sakura asked looking at Ino and Shikamaru.

The two looked at each other. "We…got caught up in the halls." Shikamaru said.

"Really… Are-"

"Hey Ino"

"Hey." She said.

"Uh can I sit here?" He asked.

She looked around the table. "Uh sure."

"Thanks…I don't know what's up with my friends… they're acting weird today."

"I bet-" Shikamaru started but was nudged by Ino.

--

Ami had just gotten off the lunch; she looked at her old table where she used to sit. Sadie glared at her. 'Guess I should have thought about where I was going to sit before I did what I did.'

"Hey Ami!" she heard Tenten yell. She looked over to see Tenten waving at her. She looked at Sadie and smirked.

--

"Tenten what the hell do you think you're doing." Neji said pulling his girlfriends hand down.

"I'm inviting Ami to sit with us." she said.

"Uh did you forget what that girl did to you?" he asked checking her forehead.

"No…but I learned you need to forgive people besides I think she's really sorry for what she did." Everyone looked at her. "Would you guys chill…just act cool please and don't be weird."

"Hi" Ami said walking up to the. "I don't know what to say if you didn't invite me over here I wouldn't have anywhere to sit." She said taking a seat opposite of Steven.

"You could sit at the empty table over there…" Neji mumbled.

Tenten glared at him. "It's no biggie…we're friends now right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ami said with a smile. "Darn it I forgot to get napkins!" Ami said.

"I have some…" Steven said handing her the napkins.

"Thanks…-" she said holding the napkin.

"Steven my name is Steven and you're…"

"Ami." She said giving him a flirtatious smile.

"You have really pretty eyes…" Steven mumbled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"What the hell?" Ino whispered.

"Shh Ino, they make a really cute couple….besides now Stevens out of your hands." Tenten said.

"Whatever…"

"Hey the proms coming up soon, it'll be our last dance." Tenten said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot…It's like two weeks away." Sakura said.

"Are you serious?" Ino said slamming her hands down on the table.

"Hey!" Ami said yanking her hands from Stevens because soda fell onto her.

"Ami I'm sorry." Ino said.

"Let's get this off of you before it stains." Steven said standing up.

"Yeah…"Ami said walking out of the cafeteria.

"I didn't mean to do that." She explained. "It's just that I don't have a dress."

"None of us have a dress Ino." Hinata said.

'**Brrriiiiiiiiiinnngggg'**

**--**

The last period went by fast and it was now three 'o clock.

"I don't see the point of that vacation…if they were just going to slam us with all these exam topics and homework!" Sakura complained.

"I know what you mean." Hinata said holding her back pack and fixing herself on her crutches.

Naruto came behind Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm still coming to your house tonight right?" he asked holding her books.

She shook her head. "Yeah daddy wants to meet you in person."

"Okay." He said handing her the school books. "I got to go but I'll be there by seven." He said running down the stairs.

"Your dad wants to meet Naruto?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded. "I told daddy about how Naruto carried me on the hike when I messed up my ankle and he wants to give him a chance."

"That's awesome!" Tenten exclaimed. Hinata nodded. Ami walked pass the two. "Hey Ami do you want to hang out, we were planning on going to Neji's house."

"Thanks but I'll have to pass." Ami said

"Hey…" Steven said walking up to Ami.

"Steven asked me to go to the movies with him, maybe next time." Ami said holding onto Stevens's hand.

Tenten shrugged and walked to Neji. "Hey can we stop to my house first?"

Neji gave her a kiss. "Yeah."

--

"So I heard proms coming up." Kiba said.

"You're taking me right?" Sadie asked batting her lashes.

"Of course baby." He said pulling her close.

"Good…" She said with a smirk. 'I hope Tenten's ready for what I have planned…'

**-oooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: Yeah I didn't want it end that way but yeah… the story should be done soon if any of you have any ideas for the next chapter that would be great! Oh and please be on a look out for a one shot that will be named 'a thousand miles' its dedicated to someone who asked me to write it, it'll be out soon I'm just putting on the finishing touches. Anyway please review!**

**-purpleface14**


	23. deja vu and prom dress shopping!

**Chapter 23: déjà vu and prom dress shopping!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this plot.**

**Author corner: thanks for all the reviews! The reason I did not update last eek was because I had a terrible fever and school was closing so I had to say bye to people…Also I would like for those who didn't already check out my new Christmas one-shot….A thousand miles.**

**-oooooooooooo-**

"Tenten…" Neji whispered. He turned his face to the side to see his sleeping girlfriend. "Tenten I need you to roll over…" he whispered. They were in his bed sleeping…with Tenten laying on his arm and he currently had to use the bathroom. "Tenten…." He said a bit louder and nudging her. She rolled on the side. He rubbed his arm and got out the bed.

**-2 minutes later-**

Neji came back relieved his bladder now emptied. "That's better…" he said to himself walking towards his bed, once he got in when he noticed Tenten wasn't there. "Tenten?" he asked looking around the room in the dark. He looked at his alarm clock which said twelve a.m. in red lights. He heard a click and the lights came on.

"Morning big boy…" Tenten said in an unusual seductive voice.

Neji eyes nearly popped out of his head from the site in front of him. There was Tenten standing in front of his bedroom door with a green silk night top and matching silk boy shorts. "What is this?" he asked his voice cracking at the end.

She laughed and pulled her hair out of the messy bun that it was in so that it her hair surrounded her face. She walked slowly toward the bed. "Silly…" she climbed over him. "It's your birthday." she said pulling on his shirt.

"My-"

"Shh…" she said placing a finger on his lips to silence him. "I wanted to be the first to wish my boy happy birthday." she said cupping his face.

He smirked and let his hands travel under her shirt.

She spanked his hands away. "Sorry sweetie you can look but you can't touch."

--

"Baby…don't stop." Neji mumbled trying to move but he couldn't. He opened his eyes slowly; he moved his had along the sheet. 'Shit…' she thought moving his hand down his face. He looked over to Tenten who was sleeping on his arm. 'Oh great.' he thought. "Tenten…" he whispered. She didn't budge. "Tenten I need you to roll over…" he whispered. They were in his bed sleeping…with Tenten laying on his arm and he currently had to use the bathroom. "Tenten…." He said a bit louder and nudging her. She rolled on the side mumbling something. He rubbed his arm and got out the bed.

**-10 minutes later-**

Neji came back relieved his problem now resolved. "That's better…" he said to himself walking towards his bed, once he got in when he noticed Tenten wasn't there. "Tenten?" he asked looking around the room in the dark. He looked at his alarm clock which said twelve a.m. in red lights. He heard a click and the lights came on.

"Morning big boy…" Tenten said in an unusual seductive voice.

Neji eyes nearly popped out of his head from the site in front of him. There was Tenten standing in front of his bedroom door with a green silk night top and matching silk boy shorts. "What is this?" he asked his voice cracking at the end.

She laughed and pulled her hair out of the messy bun that it was in so that it her hair surrounded her face. She walked slowly toward the bed. "Silly…" she climbed over him. "It's your birthday." she said pulling on his shirt.

"My-"

"Shh…" she said placing a finger on his lips to silence him. "I wanted to be the first to wish my boy happy birthday." she said cupping his face.

He smirked and let his hands travel under her shirt.

She spanked his hands away. "Sorry sweetie you can look but you can't touch."

'Whoa talk about déjà vu.' he though shaking his head. "What do you mean I can't touch…I thought you were my present."

"Yeah…I thought you would have been satisfied with just this…" she said she said looking down at her outfit.

"I am…" he said placing his hands on her sides.

She bit her bottom lip "Okay you can touch…but only above the clothes." she said.

He smirked.

She smirked to and cupped his face once more but this time she pulled him into a sweltering kiss.

That was until Neji flipped them over so he was on top, a squealed escaped her lips.

"I think this may be the best present ever." He said looking at her.

"It better…" Tenten said pulling him down to give him a kiss.

"Neji!" she squealed.

"My hands slipped." He said 'innocently.'

--

'**Beep…beep…beep' **chimed the alarm clock. It was now eight o'clock. **'Beep…beep..be-' **Neji touched the off button. He rolled over to look at Tenten…he frowned when he noticed Tenten had changed from her sexy outfit she had on earlier this morning. He kissed her forehead. "Morning babe…"

She opened her eyes. "Morning birthday boy."

"What happen to that sexy thing you had on yesterday?" he asked.

"I changed back…that was only for you to see, besides what if your dad came in." she said laying her head on his chest.

"True…"he said playing with her hair. "My birthday should be everyday." Now don't get confused he and Tenten did nothing inappropriate just some early morning making out and a few intimate touch here and there nothing major. "Am I ever going to see you dressed like that again?"

Tenten blushed.

"Maybe like at the after prom party." she said giving him a wink and getting out the bed, Neji sat up. "Really?" his eyebrow rose.

"I said maybe…but you have to be a good boy." Tenten said.

He stood up. "Aren't I always?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waste.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sometimes…" she said, the answer would have been all the time but she found out she had another hickey thanks to Neji on her neck.

--

"We're going prom dress shopping today." Ino said.

Shikamaru looked up from the T.V. "And you're telling me this because…"

"You're coming with me!" She said clasping her hands together.

He groaned shopping with Ino was like…like he couldn't find a metaphor for it. "Ino…why do I have to go, can't you just take the girls…"

"I am taking the girls but you guys are coming so we can buy your tuxedos."

--

"I don't wanna…" Naruto whined in a baby voice.

"Naruto stop…" Hinata said.

"But Hinata you know I hate going shopping." Naruto said following her around the kitchen.

She stopped walking and Naruto bumped into her. "Naru baby…"

'Uh oh pet names.' One thing Naruto noticed was that after their first kiss and Hinata father accepting him…Hinata became a little hard not to say yes to especially when she got like this. 'I'm not going to fall for this.'

Her hand glided down his jaw line. "Can't you just do this one thing." she looked at his lips. "For me?" she ended it with a little kiss and just when he was going to kiss back she pulled back.

"Yeah…" he said with a big grin on his face.

She smiled at him sweetly. "You're the best." she said giving him a hug.

"Yeah…" he said standing where he was.

--

Onyx and emerald eyes met. The tension was thick and could be sensed in the air.

"You're going."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Sasuke Uchiha if you know what's good for you…you'll come." she said getting in his face.

"Sakura Haruno…I would like to know what will happen to me if I don't." he said with a smirk.

She placed a large smirk on her face. She called him over with her finger. "You know how you like it when I…" she whispered.

Sasuke eyes widened once she was done. "Y-you wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Y-You can't do that."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"I hate you…"

--

"So…we're going shopping for our prom dresses." Tenten said taking a bite out of pepperoni hot pocket.

"Have fun."

"You're coming with…we got to get you guys' tuxes and stuff."

"Oh joy." he said giving in early it didn't make sense to try get out of it because in the end he knew he was going to end up at the mall.

Tenten smiled.

--

"I love this dress!" Ino said coming out of the dressing room in a dark purple satin corset dress with black lace embroider on it and black gloves.

"That looks awesome on you." Sakura said coming out of her dressing room in a champagne colored off the shoulder dress. It was two inches below her knees in the front and to the floor in the back. "What do you think?"

"I know…and it totally makes my boobs look big." She said posing in the mirror. "And that dress is cute."

"What do you guys think." Hinata asked coming out in a shiny dark orange spaghetti strap dress that had a low cut in the front and flowed out at the bottom.

"Naruto will love it." They said.

"I hope so… I got it in his favorite color." Hinata said looking in the mirror.

"Come on Tenten what taking you so long." Ino asked.

"You guys all found your dresses magically I had to try on like four so far." Tenten said. "Got it!" she opened the door and came out in a off the shoulder dark green dress that had a halter corset with buttons leading down to the puffed out bottom.

"Oh my god Tenten you look beautiful." Ino said.

"You are so buying that dress." Sakura said.

Tenten looked in the mirror. "I never thought I'd see my self in a dress like this…"

Another dressing room door opened and the gasp.

--

"Boys…if I do say so my self we look good." Neji said fixing his tux in front of a mirror.

"I agree…and I think the ladies do to." Sasuke said fixing his tie and winking at a few girls who walked pass the store window. The girls giggled.

"Hi…I'm Miranda is there anything I could help you boys with?" she asked. She worked at the store. "Any measurements…"

The boys looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"For your suits of course." She said with a blush.

"We're fine." Shikamaru said.

She gave off a nervous laugh and walked away.

The boys all gave themselves a knowing look.

--

"Take off that dress." Sadie said. Both she and Tenten were wearing the same dress.

"What! Know way you take off yours." Tenten said.

"Listen here bitch this dress is mine and you better not buy this or we'll have some problems."

"Who you calling bitch…and if I recall we had problems from long time so you just keep adding them on." Tenten said.

The both glared at each other.

"I am not getting rid of this dress." Sadie said.

"Neither am I." Tenten said.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: sort of a long chapter eh…so yeah omg who's getting the dress! And proms coming up and there will be drama at the end like omfg drama. Haha. Story will be ending soon. Sad I know but yeah all things have to come to an end.**

**Review….you know you want to!**

**-purpleface14**


	24. the bodys willing but my mind

**Chapter 24: the bodies willing but my mind I'm not mentally prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Author corner: thanks for all the reviews guys. They meant so much to me. I hope everyone had a nice holiday!**

**-ooooooo-**

"You need to take that dress off." Tenten said firmly.

Sadie growled. "As if…I don't know why you're getting so emotional anyway, You're nothing but a wanna be girl. I don't know why you don't stop faking and go back to your tomboyish ways."

Tenten gasped. "Why you!" she yelled and lunged towards Sadie.

--

**-At that same moment with the boys-**

"Dudes I think we're losing our touch." Naruto said. "None of the girls working at that place even tried to hit on us."

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I got numbers from each of those girls." Neji said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Me to." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke smirked. "They probably thought you were gay."

"Why the hell would they think- You bastard!" Naruto said.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly were you going to do with those numbers…you weren't going to call any of them were you?" he asked defensively, after all Naruto was dating Hinata and Hinata was his cousin.

"B-but you guys…" Naruto said.

Sasuke sling his arm around Naruto shoulder. "Don't worry about us…you actually think we're calling these chicks? Besides Hinata's to fragile for you to even be talking with other girls."

Neji chuckled.

Shikamaru nudged Neji. "Uh…I think you have situation to take care of."

"What are you talk- oh shit!" he said dropping his bag and ran into the store which had his girlfriend who looked as if she was going to kill in it.

-

"Fucking Bitch!" Sadie said until she noticed that Tenten was about to land on her. She had her eyes closed waiting for the impact of Tenten.

"Hey hey hey…" Neji said wrapping his arms around Tenten.

"Miss I'll afraid to say you'll have to leave the store your scaring the customers and might ruin the dresses." a clerk said.

Neji looked at Sadie and then at the clerk. "Sorry about this...we'll be on our way."

"Let me go!" Tenten said fighting to get out of his arms.

Neji carried her into the changing room and closed the door. "You need to calm down."

"No that dumb whore has my dress."

Neji had to hide his laughter, he doubt that his livid pouting girlfriend would find this situation funny but seriously Tenten about to fight over a dress? He wiped the tear that had escaped her eye. "Look at you…the old Tenten would never be fighting over a dress. A pair of converse maybe but not a dress."

"But I look really cute in this." she said.

He gave her forehead a kiss. "Yeah you do, but you look good in anything you wear."

"But…"

"Shh…now be the bigger person and give Sadie the dress."

She crossed her arms. "She'd think she won."

"Don't be like that."

She said nothing.

He smirked and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Come on."

"Only because you said to…" she said.

"That's my girl." he said giving her a next kiss. He pulled her to her feet and deepened the kiss. His fingers found the way to the back of her dress and pulled the zipper down slowly.

"Neji…" she moaned.

"hmmm…" he said looking up from her neck.

"S-stop…don't stop."

Neji nearly choked on his spit. Did she just say don't stop. She didn't have to tell him twice. He looked down when he felt a tug on his belt. He looked back up to see Tenten giving him a sexy look. She was pretty hot with her dress almost off of her…her hair a bit tousled and a little blush covering her cheeks.

"Looks like someone a little excited."

"Tenten…you really want to do this right here?" he asked

'**Knock knock knock'**

"Okay you two horny teens…what the hell you two doing in there having sex?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squeaked.

"ow…damn woman why'd you hit me." Sasuke never knew how close to the truth he was.

A gasp escaped Tenten lips. She pulled the dress close to her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked fixing his pants.

"C-can you leave…" she said slowly.

He looked at he something wasn't right

"J-just leave…we can talk about this later."

He nodded and walked out the small dressing room.

--

"Tenten are you okay?" Sakura asked walking on the side of the girl.

"I'm fine…" She said.

"You sure-" Ino started.

"Look I said I'm fine!" she yelled louder than she intended to.

Shikamaru 'coughed'

She looked at Neji who was looking at her…she quickly looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Sorry guys I just have a lot on my mind, I didn't mean to snap on you Ino." She said.

"You don't have to apologize we all get like that sometimes." Ino said.

Sasuke looked at his watch. "Damn…guys I got to go." he said.

"Hmm yeah…I guess we should be heading home." Sakura said. "See you guys!" she said waving.

"I think we should head home to." Ino said.

"Why the nights still young-ow what the fuck Ino!" Naruto yelled when Ino stepped on his foot.

Ino gave him a look…basically telling him that Neji and Tenten need some time alone. There was obviously some tension between the two and Naruto was the only one who couldn't sense it.

"Bye guys." Hinata said walking with the rest of the guys.

"So…you want me to drop you home or are you sleeping by me?" Neji asked.

"I think I'd like to go home." she said quietly.

A frown came upon Neji's face. "Okay…" he sighed. "Look if this has anything to do with what happened in the changing room I'm sorry." he heard no response and looked at Tenten. Well at least where he thought Tenten was. He stopped walking and turn around to see his girlfriend looking at a store window.

"What's inside there?" he asked.

"My dress…" she said looking wide-eyed at a silver sleeveless dress that had a corset top and fluffed out at the bottom a bit. It had a black slash in the middle complete with a big black bow. It was somewhat simple but definitely amazing.

--

The car ride to Tenten's home was silent. Both teens wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it.

Neji decided to broke the silence. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep by me?"

"I'm sure…" she said playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"If this about what happened in the dressing room-"

"It's not your fault." she said. "If that's what you're thinking."

"Then what is it…I really want to know. Something bothering you and I don't like seeing you like this." he said.

She stayed quiet for a moment. "I think you should pull over…"

He did as he was told and found an empty parking lot.

"Where are we exactly in this relationship?" she asked. "Like what stage exactly."

"Well we've been dating for couple months so far..." he rubbed his neck. "I'm not going to lie things are definitely going at a pace that I'm not use to…" he placed his hand on hers. "But that's okay…because its you." he said giving her hand a squeeze. "So if you're worrying about sex or anything."

"That's just it." she said looking at him. "I-I want to have sex with you…make love to you." she said the last part in a lower tone.

Neji blinked. "You mean right now. Cause I'm not really prepared or anything…" he said searching his pockets. "I mean I could pull out…no that's not safe, we could stop at a hotel or something…I want your first time to be special."

A blush spread across Tenten's cheeks. She placed her hand on his. "I want to make love to you…but I'm not entirely ready yet." Neji looked at her. "My body's ready…whenever we get close together it's just really hard to resist you sometimes. Like today in the fitting room I couldn't believe I did that I was so willing to just give it up, in such a public place." tears started to fall.

Neji pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I'm not rushing you or anything this is totally all up to you…we could move at whatever pace you want." he said resting his forehead on hers. "I…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. "-I can do without…" he nearly couhed out the last two words. "the sex."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Whenever your ready for it mentally, we'll you know…"

Tenten smiled at him.

--

"You sure you don't want to sleep at my house…it's pretty lonely in my room by my self." Neji said.

Tenten opened the door. "I'm sure Megumi misses me and besides I want to show her my dress."

He gave her a kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said giving him a kiss.

Neji looked over Tenten shoulder to see Megumi standing behind them. "Hey Megumi…"

"Sorry about this Neji…" she said pulling Tenten out of the doors ways. "Serious talk you know?" she question with a smile and slammed the door in his face.

-

"What the fuck?" he said looking at the closed door. "Women…" he said going to his jeep.

-

"Megumi!" Tenten said looking at the girl. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked looking at Megumi's troubled face.

"What would you do if…"

-**ooooooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: end chapter! so what do you guys think…what's the important news and tenten and neji's relationship may take the ultimate step!!! anyway…bad news…I um wont be updating that regularly because I'm at a situation were do not have internet all the time so yeah I'll still try to get my chapters out but if I don't you know why!**

**review!**

**-purpleface14**


	25. uh surprise?

**Chapter 25: uh surprise?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Author corner: wow so many reviews! Thanks you guys for being like so understanding about the internet problem yeah I still don't have internet like that but I'm trying! Anyway I won't keep you guys waiting.**

**-ooooooo-**

Megumi played with her fingers. "What would you do if you found out that a close friend of yours was pregnant?" she asked.

Tenten stayed quiet for a moment. "Oh my gosh if Hinata got pregnant…she'd have to move in with us her daddy wouldn't allow it and Naruto have to flee the country! hmmm Ino would have Shikamaru by her side they'd probably rent a apartment and Sakura I don't kno-"

Megumi cut her off. "What if it was a really close friend…like someone who lives with you…" she said going quiet on the last part.

"Well the only person who lives with me is you and you can-"Tenten looked at Megumi. "Are you…pregnant?" she asked hesitant a bit.

Megumi shyly nodded.

Tenten stood up. "Are you sure…how long ago…does Kakashi know?" she asked.

"I sure, I already took three home test and I went to the clinic and well yeah I'm two months pregnant."

Tenten breath caught in her throat. "T-two months!" she started pacing. "I thought you were on birth control."

"Well even though it's very rare there's still that one percent chance." Megumi said.

"How could I miss this…" Tenten said still in shock.

"You weren't home much…" Megumi mumbled folding her arms.

"Does Kakashi know?"

"No…What if he dumps me after hearing this. Tenten we haven't been dating that long, and he already has a daughter what if he doesn't me and this baby. I-I can't do this alone, Tenten I'm scared."

Tenten gave Megumi a hug. "Kakashi not going to do that, he loves you and you won't be alone I'm always here."

"Thanks…I needed that." Megumi said. "Your parent teacher meeting is on Monday right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll tell Kakashi then…I'll see him last when no one there and just tell him."

"Good. Oh yeah before I forget, look at the dress I bought for prom." she said zipping the bag the dress was in.

--

It was now Monday the bell had just rung meaning it was time for first period. Tenten looked out the window and sighed for the umpteenth time that morning.

Neji looked at Tenten she'd been acting strange all morning. They had substitute teacher that day in math Iruka…Neji had him before as a substitute and he knew that Iruka did not like when students talk in his class. He moved his hand to Tenten's exposed thigh…she was wearing a skirt today.

A gasp escaped Tenten lips. "Neji!" she shrieked quietly

"Hmm…" he said looking at her innocently.

Iruka cleared his throat looking directly at Tenten.

"Sorry…" Tenten said and resume writing the notes on the bored.

Neji moved his rubbed his hand up and down her thigh.

"Neji not now…I'm really not feeling it, I with Megumi being pregnant all-"

Neji stopped. "Megumi's pregnant?"

She nodded. "But act like you don't know, I don't think she wants everyone to know yet."

"Does Kakashi know?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"Are you two ready to share your conversation with the whole class or do I have to-" Iruka said but was interrupted by the bell.

'**bbbbrrrriiiinnnggg'**

"Sorry we won't let it happen again." Tenten said packing her things quickly and got out of the class before Iruka gave them a detention. 'I don't know what that problem is it's like our last two weeks in school before we graduate and he's still giving us work." she said.

"He just needs to get laid…" Neji said.

"Neji!" Tenten said.

"What" he said with a shrug. "It's true he's like twenty one and a dude that age is not suppose to be that uptight…he must not be getting any on the regular basis."

"Must be why your so grumpy." she mumbled looking at him to make sure he didn't hear.

He smirked; which meant he heard. He took her hand so that she would stop walking. He bend so that he would be right next to her ear. "Yeah that's why I'm so grumpy…you have no idea what this no sex thing is doing to me, I'm so backed up I'm 'bout to explode. I guarantee you if you let me make love to you right now we'd both be a lot happier…in fact when I'm done with you you'd think you've died and gone to heaven." he kissed her forehead. "Let's go schools out half day today remember the gang's waiting." he said walking way.

Tenten stood there blushing hard. He was what…and he'd do what to her and it'd make her happy? How could he say that and act like nothing happened.

Neji rolled his eyes and walked back to his girlfriend. "Come on babe… I'm not going to do those things to you until you're ready." he said kissing her hand.

Tenten blushed.

--

"There you guys are!" Ino said.

Sasuke looked at Tenten blushing face. "Dude…don't tell me you fucked tenten in an empty classroom."

Tenten mouth fell open…she had nothing to say.

Neji looked back at the school. "You mean you couldn't here her screaming…damn I thought my eardrum was going to burst the way she kept screaming 'more' had to make it quick though didn't want to keep you guys waiting."

Hinata had a blush on her face and hid behind naruto.

"You couldn't call me and Shikamaru to make it n orgy… I mean come on that wouldn't be a bad way to leave a mark on the school."

"Not a bad idea…" Shikamaru said.

Both Ino and Sakura blushed. "Oh my gosh you perverts!" they said hitting their boyfriends.

The boys just laughed.

Neji gave tenten a quick kiss. "Ten you know I was only joking right?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey look my dad went out on business…I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight and I'd cook for us…pop open a bottle of wine and we'd have some us time."

"I'd like that."

--

It was now seven-fifteen and Megumi only had one more teacher to see. Kakashi. She had butterflies in her stomach all day thinking about the way she was going to tell him.

"Tenten's a wonderful student I have know problems with her in my class." Kurenia said.

"Thank you." Megumi said with a smile and walked out the class.

**-Kakashi's class room-**

Kakashi shook the hand of a student's father. He cleared the papers off his desk that should have been the last parent on his list. Heels clicked the floors in the hallway and a woman with brunette hair, wearing a business suit came in.

"Good night." kakashi said in a professional manner and shook the woman's hand.

"good night."

"kakashi looked at his folder…you're the mother of-"

"My daughter doesn't have your class." the woman interrupted. "I figured this would be the only way for me to talk to you. I'm Ms. Adams."

"Well nice to meet you Ms. Adams."

"You can call me Stephanie."

"Well then Stephanie is there anything I can help you with?" he asked standing up to erase the black board.

Stephanie stood up and walked behind Kakashi whose back was facing her. "Actually there is." She said placing her hands on his back and bringing her body close. "I've been watching you for sometime now…everyday when I pick my daughter up. I see you and I had these feelings for you…" she said sliding her hand down.

Kakashi turned around and stopped her hands from going any lower. "Ms. Adams I'm flattered that you have some sort of attraction for me but I already have a-"

"Shh…" she said placing a finger on his lips, she pulled a card out of her pocket and slipped it into his…keeping her hand there longer than needed. "My card."

"Ms-"

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at the door to see Megumi with tears in her eyes. He didn't know how much she heard or saw but damn.

"This isn't what it looks like." Kakashi said but it was to late Megumi had already left.

--

Tears fell from Megumi's eyes. "I can't believe it." she said getting her keys out of her bag. "Shit!" she said under her breath when they fell out of her hands. 'Look at me I can't even get my keys without dropping them…I'm so emotional, I should have slapped that bitch.'

"Megumi!"

--

"Neji tonight was just wow…the candlelight dinner, the romantic movie, and now this." she said cuddling next to him in the Jacuzzi.

"Just wanted the night to be special." he said pulling her close.

"To be special…is anything happening tonight?" she asked.

He smirked and kissed her.

--

Megumi opened the door and started the engine.

"Megumi wait!" Kakashi said running towards the car.

She said nothing and closed the door.

"Baby please." he said knocking on the window.

"What." she said trying to hide her tears when she screwed the window down.

"Look I don't know how much you saw or heard but what you saw was nothing, I don't even know that woman she just came in my room and confessed." he looked at her. "Don't cry."

"I'm very emotional right now; I can't help but to cry. Kakashi I'm scared of losing you."

"Baby you don't have to be scared I'm not leaving you ever." he said.

She cut the car off. "Really?"

"Yes, I love you Megumi more than you ever know."

She opened the door. "Even if I was two months pregnant?"

"Yes…Even if you were two months pregnant, I love so much…why'd you think otherwise?"

"Because in the next seven months you're going to be a new dad all over again." she rushed.

"W-what did you say?"

"Baby…" she said holding her hand. "I'm pregnant"

--

"Neji what's so special about tonight?" Tenten said walking up the stairs.

"You really don't remember do you?" he asked.

"Remember what?" she asked.

"It was exactly this day that the old Tenten asked me out…and the day I rejected you. I was such fool back then so into looks and what ever that I never really knew you for you." he said taking her hands. He opened his bedroom door and on the bed had a box on it. "Babe I was stupid I should have accepted you for you who knew what I missed out on for that whole year. I don't even know why you still went out with me. Close your eyes."

"Neji what are you doing?" she asked.

"Tenten I just wanted to tell you that I love you." he said sliding something around her neck.

Tenten gasped. Did he just say the l word? "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just know that I love you for who you are and I want you to stay with me." he said giving her kiss.

Tenten fingered the necklace she just received. It had a locket with a picture of both of them and an inscription that said I love you now and forever.

"I never felt this way about any other girl I dated in the pass you've changed me for the better and I realized that. I never want to loose you." he said giving her a hug.

Tenten felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't knwo what i would do without you...you're so special to me."

**-oooooooooooo-**

**Author corner: hey sorry its late you know my situation!...anyway I just realized like there is only one or two more chapters left and the story will be over. I know right sad anyway please review! They make me happy even if I don't see them right away.**

**review!**

**purpleface14**


	26. i had fun chasing you and i'll keep

**Chapter 26: I had fun chasing you, and I'll chase you till the end.**

**Disclaimer: For the last and final time in this story, I do not own…only the plot.**

**Author corner: omg omg omg…look whose updating lol! And it's the final chapter..booooooo. The only reason this took a while is because I wanted it extremely perfect for all of you and my mom didn't want to drive me to where I could get internet. You guys rock so much!**

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

The sun shined through the little space in the curtain. The alarm clocked had just turned to seven thirty and the alarm started buzzing. Now I know what you're thinking, why wake up so early on a Saturday. Well that's because it's prom day…well actually night. Neji quickly shut off the alarm…he didn't want Tenten to wake just yet. After he told her that he loved her he didn't want to let her go. The moment they stopped hugging he had lifted her bridle style and carried her to the bed, where he gently laid her down and they shared an intimate moment of passionate lip locking.

Neji stared at his girlfriend and played with her hair a bit. Seriously it was all just setting in his mind that he told Tenten he loved her. She was the first girl who he actually told the truth when he said he loved her. I mean he did 'love' or at least felt an attraction towards them. But with Tenten it was so different, he always had an urge to be around her, to make her laugh, to stop the tears, to hold her, kiss her, hug her he just wanted to be with her. Heck! He was even thinking about spending his entire life with her…yes marriage. Can you believe Neji Hyuuga who use to be a play boy, a boy who had a different girlfriend every other week, a boy who never thought once that he would be tied down. He pushed her hair to the side so he could see her neck and gave it a light kiss. A sigh escaped Tenten lips. He smirked to himself; yeah she was definitely the one. The one he wanted to spend his life with. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you." he whispered into her neck.

--

"Girls this was just what we needed." Ino said putting her hand out so the nail stylist could paint them. The girls were currently at the salon getting all prepped and ready for the big night.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Tenten why weren't you answering your phone yesterday?

"Yeah I sent you like five text yesterday and you didn't text back." Ino said.

"I was with Neji…" she said with a blush.

"Really…?" Ino said in a sly way.

"Tenten do you have something you want to tell us?" Hinata asked.

"Neji told me he loved me." she said happily.

"Seriously?" The girls asked.

"Yeah…he was so romantic, he made us dinner, then we just…chilled in the hot tub with a bottle of wine and after that he got like all quiet and asked me to follow him and when we got to his room he got this little box off his bed and gave me this locket." She said showing them the locket. "Then he told me he loved me and we…"

"You lost your virginity!" Ino shrieked.

Tentens face turned bright red. "Ino!"

"What? It's about time." Ino said blowing on her fingernails and thanking the woman for painting her nails.

"Ino I did not have sex…"

"Make love." Sakura corrected.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Make love with Neji."

"We just made out a lot…and fell asleep, then this morning he held me in his arms and told me he loved me again." she said smiling.

"That so sweet Tenten…I always knew my cousin had a romantic side." Hinata said.

"Tenten that's sweet and all but seriously when are you going to pop you cherry." Ino said.

"Ino…" Tenten hated when Ino got like this.

"What, I'm just saying you're like the only one in the group who hasn't lost it."

"What are you talking about…Hinata hasn't lost it yet."

Sakura shook her head. "That's why we were texting you."

Tenten looked at Hinata. "You and Naruto?"

Hinata had a small blush on her face. "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh Hinata." she said giving the girl a hug. "I can't believe that you would…like wow." Tenten said.

"I think we should throw one of those virgin sacrifice parties." Ino said. "Like right after graduation."

Sakura laughed. "You mean for Tenten?"

"Yeah"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You guys…" she looked around. "Look I want to make love to Neji but I just want to make sure that the time is right. You guys remember your first times right when the time felt so right. Well I want mines to be like that. So can you just lay off the pressuring…this is already hard enough as it is."

"Sorry…I guess I got besides my self." Ino said.

"Look lets put this all behind us and spend the rest of the day getting ready for one of the best nights of our life."

--

"Ow! Sakura what are you trying to do kill me! I can't breathe." Ino said 'gasping' for breath.

"Ino shush." she said tying the back of her dress. "Besides the tighter it is the bigger your boobs look."

Ino stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. "Your right." she said turning side to side. "Shika's won't know what to do with himself when he sees me."

"Alright Tenten…your make up is done." Said Megumi. The girls were currently at Tenten's house getting ready for the prom.

"You guys look so beautiful, I wonder if this is how it would have been if I went to prom." Megumi said.

"You didn't go to prom Megumi?" Hinata asked.

"No…my last year I hung out with the wrong crowd so instead of going to prom we sat behind a food store and got high and drunk off our asses. I nearly killed myself that night, I spent like two weeks in the hospital with IVs in my wrists." she said.

"But now she's a good girl and what the past is the past." Tenten said putting her hand around Megumi's shoulder.

'**Ding dong'**

"That's them!" Tenten said.

"Tonight's going to be the best." Sakura said grabbing her purse.

"Well you girls better not keep the boys waiting." Megumi said going towards the door.

--

"Guys there's wine in here." Naruto said pulling out a bottle of wine from the mini fridge in the limo.

"Seriously?! Maybe we should open a bottle" Ino said taking the wine from Naruto.

"Um I don't know guys remember they said if the catch any of us with even a hint of alcohol on our breath we wont graduate." Hinata said.

"Oh come on Hinata live a little…"

--

Music blared through the extraordinarily decorated hotel ball room. The room was decorated with gold, purple and black balloons and streamers and so were the table cloths. They had a buffet style spread of pastries, foods and appetizers and punch. Teachers were everywhere chaperoning they didn't want a repeat of last year prom where some one had spiked the punch and almost everyone was drunk. The room was dark but lit with a center light

"Wow…" The girls said.

"Can you believe it girls we're at prom…I mean we've been dreaming of this since grade seven." Ino said.

"I know...And tonight couldn't be more perfect we have the perfect boy and everything." Sakura said.

"I can't believe I'm even here." Tenten said.

"Say cheese girls." A school photographer said.

"Cheese" the girls said with a smile.

--

'**Ding Dong'**

"Coming…" Megumi said resting her melted ice-cream and crackers. Yes _melted_ ice-cream and crackers, oh how the carvings had begun. "Kashi?"

"Hey." he sad coming in.

"What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be chaperoning?"

"Well I thought what fun chaperoning would be with you."

"You want me to come…but I don't even have anything to wear." she said.

"That why I got you this." he said pulling a bag from behind him.

She looked inside the bag to see a black halter dress with a sliver ban. "It's beautiful." she said. "I just hope it'll fit…I already see the baby bump forming."

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes…want to see?" she asked.

"I would hope this is my baby forming in you."

She rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt. "You see it?" she asked.

Kakashi looked and he did indeed see a little bump.

"Kashi I'm I getting fat?" she asked.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "I wouldn't say fat…your just stretching a bit to make a new life." he said rubbing her belly.

"Gee thanks." she said dryly.

He kissed her neck. "Even if you do gain a little weight, you'll be beautiful so you have nothing to worry about." he said giving her a next kiss on the neck.

She placed her hands on his. "What do you think it'll be?" she asked referring to the baby.

"I don't know, what do you want?" he asked.

"Hmmm…I've been thinking of a boy." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah…and his name would be Taito."

"A boy would be nice."

"Have you told Akashi about her becoming a big sister?"

"She's thrilled and she really wants to see you." he said.

"She can come by anytime she wants."

"About that I was thinking Tenten's going to graduate soon and she's going off to college. With you being pregnant we'd have to start moving your stuff to my house soon." he said.

"We'd be living together?"

"You don't have a problem wit that right?" he asked.

"No its just Tenten was thinking of maybe going to college right here for two years."

"Well that's okay to I have enough room for her." he said.

Megumi smiled.

--

"Glad that's over." Tenten stepping of the platform they had them posing on. "I thought my face was going to fall off with all that smiling."

Neji smirked and held her hand.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to hold your hand." he said. "Hey is that Megumi?"

"It is her." Tenten said. "Megumi what are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Kakashi asked me to help chaperone." She said. "Besides I had to make sure that you two didn't rent a room or anything." she said giving them a wink.

Both teens had a blush on their cheeks.

"So you were planning something." she said.

"We weren't… I mean I don't know." Tenten tried to explain.

"Aren't you two suppose to be chaperoning?" Neji said trying to change the subject.

"I suppose the kiddies are right…" Megumi said. "Have fun." Megumi said walking off with Kakashi. "But not too much fun."

"You know what she said was right." Neji said.

"What do you mean?"

"I did get us a room…" He said.

"Really…"

--

"I can't believe that bitch is wearing my dress!"

"Stacie calm down…its like okay, you totally look cuter in it." one of Stacie's girls said.

"Its not damn okay Brittany." she paused and blew her nose. "That bitch just knows how to ruin everything how the hell am I suppose to get prom queen if she wearing the same dress as me. She just aghhh.

"Stacie your mascaras going to run…look there's a simple way of taking care of this."

--

"Hey Ino." Steven said talking to Ino who was sitting at the table.

"Hey Steven."

"Have any of you seen Tenten, Ami has something she needs to tell her."

"Well we lost track of where she and Neji went but I mean if it's impor-"

"Have any of you seen Tenten something bad is going to happen…"

--

The minute they had reached the room Neji had grabbed Tenten by the waist a kissed her. Neji kissed her with so much force that it caused her to tumble on the bed. The kiss had continued and things had heated up quite a bit.

"Nnn…" Tenten moaned. "Neji my dress…"

"hmm…" he mumbled pulling the zipper at the back of her dress.

she pulled his jacket off.

--

"That bitch!" Ino said. "There is no way in hell I'm letting this happen. Let me find her." Ino said standing up.

"There's still a way to stop this."

--

'_Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you  
Tonight but I can not baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now  
So baby kiss me through the phone__-'__  
_Damn it." Neji mumbled. 'So close.' he thought

"Sorry…" she said covering her self.

He laid on the bed.

"Hello…yes..excuse me!..no I'm coming." she said ending the call.

--

"Look she's coming now." Brittany said. "Just stay calm we have this." she said walking over to Neji and Tenten. "Hey Neji…" she said giving him a wink. "we noticed when you came in you didn't vote for who prom king or queen, mind casting your ballet?"

"Oh sure…" he said.

"Hey I'm going to get a drink." Tenten said and walked off to the punch bowl. A gasped escaped her lips at the sight in front of her. There stood Stacie in her dress. Tenten glared at the girl. 'What the hell.' she thought and got some punch.

"Nice dress." Stacie said.

"Thanks…" Tenten said.

"You know…" Stacie said getting some punch. "It'd be a shame if something was to happen to it." she said bringing the cup to her lip. "Like if someone was to just- Oh my god I'm so sorry." She said covering her mouth.

Tenten held the tears back as red punch dripped from her hair to her dress. Her lip quivered, she looked at the people who were surrounding them and pushed pass Stacie and ran in the bathroom.

"Oh fuck no!" Megumi yelled causing everyone to look back. First of all they didn't know who she was and second the guys thought she was fine. "Excuse me…" Megumi said walking through the crowd. "I know you did not just pour punch on Tenten."

"And what if I did."

"Give me a minute…" she said taking out her earrings and giving them to Kakashi to hold.

--

"Tenten it's going to be okay." Hinata said. While the girls tried to fix her dress.

"It's not…no matter how hard I try I always get treated the same…." she sniffed. "I want to go home."

--

"Megumi…you should be fighting in your condition." Kakashi said.

"I just want to bitch slap her." Megumi said.

"She's a student."

"I don't care!"

"Tenten?" Neji said walking up to his girlfriend. "W-what happened?"

"I'm going home." she said walking pass him.

"Wait…" he said running after her.

"Okay and the Prom king and queen of 2008 is…" the principle announced totally oblivious to the things that had just happened. "Neji Hyuuga and Stacie Lennon."

Stacie smiled. "Oh my God me!" she said clapping. "If you don't mind I have a crown to receive." she said running up the stage. "I can't believe I won!" she said walking up the stairs to the stage.

"Hello what's this?" Hinata said looking at Stacie lose bow.

In two seconds flat a scream went through the building and students started to laugh. There on stage was Stacie in her undergarments with her dressed ripped.

Ino and Sakura laughed. "Oh my gosh Hinata…" they said.

"What I thought it was a loose thread."

--

"Hey…" Neji said grabbing her arm.

"What's this about you going home?" he asked.

"Don't you see me? My make up is ruined and my hair and dress, I look hideous." she cried. "You don't want me…"

"Don't say that...you think if I didn't want you I would chased after you." he cupped her face. "I already told you I love you" he wiped the tears from her eyes. "And I don't care how you look or anything, you could have been naked for all I care. Well I would prefer that…"

Tenten laughed.

"See…that's what I wanted to hear. Baby I love you and you mean the world to me and I'd be a fool to let you go." He said capturing her lips.

--

Stacie looked at Kiba. "Kiba…" she wined.

"What…you deserved it bitch." he said and started to walk off.  
"if you don't come back here its over." She said.

"Fine with me." he said and placed his arm around Brittany waist.

"It's been fun Stacie." she said with a laugh.

"It's not fair…." Stacie cried stomping her feet.

"Life's a bitch isn't it?" Megumi said.

Tenten and Neji walked back in the room and the first thing Tenten did was laugh. "What the hell happened."

"You missed it…" Ino started to explain.

--

"I think I'll be taking that." Naruto said taking the crown from Stacie.

--

"You serious?" she asked. "Thanks Hinata." she said giving the girl a hug.

"I think these belong to you two." Naruto said giving them the crown.

"You guys are going to make me cry."

The lights went dim and a slow song came on.

"Alright folks since all the drama is gone time for the final dance." Sasuke announced and hoped of the stage.

"I love you…" Neji murmured in her hair.

"Love you too…" she said.

Megumi watched Tenten and Neji. "You wouldn't believe the funniest thing, back in Kindergarten, I don't believe any of them remember they all went to the same pre school…and they got married back then." she told Kakashi.

"And you didn't tell them this why…"

"Because it was cuter this way, and when I tell them this tonight it's going to be funny…"

"You're bad…"

"And you love me."

"That's true...can I have this dance." he asked.

"You may."

And that is the end, everyone got what they wanted the tomboy got the guy, and everything went perfectly…well minus the drama it did. Stacie well yeah she got all the karma she deserved and the gang they lived happily ever after.

--

**Author corner: Oh m gee….sucky ending but its done I mean I just wanted it out lol sorry I may rewrite this over. But yeah I may also write a epilogue. Sorry to say that this is going to be like the last thing a write for a while….things are to hetic for me to write anything else…for the time being maybe a few one shots but no stories for a while. So for the last time please review!**

**-purpleface14**


End file.
